Wild, Wild West
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: Before dying, Jiraiya sends a message to the kais about a war on the horizon. West and North Kai enlist in the help of Gohan and Bardock to help stop this war. The two half saiyans enter the life of the shinobi and realize how the kais greatly underestimated this war. (Must read Bardock Son of Gohan first)
1. Intro

**Wild, Wild, West**

Bardock's eyebrow was twitching so madly Gohan was afraid it was going to stay like that permanently. He knew his son was annoyed by the two kais fighting in front of them. He had told him before when he was in the otherworld with his father that this kind of stuff happened every time they saw each other. Now, he was just tired of hearing it again.

"SHUT UP!" Bardock shouted to the bickering kais. "Kami, you called us here for something then you just go off on a pissing contest without telling us anything." He glared at the West Kai, "Listen you bumbling idiot, I don't know if you know this but I'm tired of hearing you. If you think your warriors are so great, WHY DID YOU CALL FOR US, YOU ASSHAT?!"

Gohan could plainly see how his son was just like his mother. He put his hand on the time traveler's head, hoping to calm him down. He smiled weakly at the kais, "Sorry about that. It would be nice if you told us what you called us here for. I mean, you only called us two and not my dad or Vegeta."

West Kai cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yes, well, in my side of the galaxy, there is a world of shinobi. There was a man, he was killed recently, but he sent word to me about a war brewing on the horizon. I called you here because I think you'll be able to stop whatever is happening."

Bardock crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, "Fine, we'll go. But we have to tell everyone we're leaving first. Papa here has to tell his fiancée he'll be leaving and I'm sure she won't be happy."

"Also," Gohan spoke up, wincing at the mention of Videl. "Do they have dragonballs over there? Being a shinobi world, I'd assume they deal with a lot of death."

West Kai twitched, a blush creeping onto his lavender skin, "U-uh, well about that. When I became the West Kai, I made sure not to put any dragonballs because I didn't want to look like the North Kai. I thought the dragonballs weren't necessary."

"I thought the dragonballs were unnecessary," Bardock mocked. "Kami, you're so stupid."

"Alright," Gohan said loudly. "Let's go home so we can get there as soon as possible."

Bardock rolled his eyes, waving his hand, "Whatever." He held onto his father's arm, putting two fingers to his forehead and instant transmissioned out of there.

…

"Did you say goodbye?" West Kai questioned once they appeared on the planet again.

Bardock rolled his eyes, shifting his bag on his shoulder, "Do you really think we'd be over here if we didn't? I swear to Kami, West Kai, the only reason I'm helping you is to save that planet. Otherwise, I'd kick your purple ass all the way to earth."

West Kai glared at the boy before flinching when the glare was sent his way 10x worse. He cleared his throat nervously, "Well, let's get you lads going then. If the fighting gets rough, I'll have your other friends come and help you, yes?"

Gohan nodded while Bardock just waved his hand, "Can you just hurry?"

"Right." West Kai held his hands out in front of him, chanting something before they disappeared.

…

Bardock gagged once he was on solid ground. He coughed, rubbing his throat, "At least South Kai did it a bit better. I swear that West Kai is just bad at everything."

Gohan smiled as they started walking where the gates were at, "What's got you so mad this morning? I get that you don't like West Kai, but your madder than usual."

Bardock groaned, putting his hands behind his head, "Would you believe it's because I'm going through this teenage phase?"

"But you're the same age as me," The 22 year old father stated confusedly.

His son rolled his eyes, "I know, Papa, but my body is still 15. It's not used to having such an advanced mind but a younger body. Being dead for 7 years has its setbacks."

"But Dad never had that."

Again, his son rolled his eyes with a huff, "The first time Grandpa died, he was already in his 20s. He didn't have to deal with his body trying to catch up with his mind. Mostly because his mind was much farther than his body."

Gohan laughed, ruffling his son's hair. It was getting harder to do that since the boy was almost the same height as him now. "Come on. We've got a mission to do and I'd like to get back to my wife as soon as possible."

Bardock grinned, "I'd like to get back to better cooking as soon as possible. Who knows how long we're gonna have to be here." His stomach growled in agreement. He laughed sheepishly, "I guess we should get food pretty quickly too."

Gohan rubbed his stomach as they walked through the gate, "Yeah, we should. I wonder if they'll even let us eat as much as we want to."

Two men stopped them from going any further. One of them had dark hair that covered his left eye and had something strapped to his chin. The bandana on his head showed the village he was from. The next man was dark haired as well with a white strap over his nose and a marking on his chin. His village symbol was on a headband that rested on his forehead.

Bardock scratched his own red headband, "Hi."

The man with spiky hair held up his hand, "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"Orders from the higher ups," Bardock responded, pulling out the booklet West Kai had given him. "We're here to help your village with any threats coming. We'd like to speak with the person in charge."

"The Hokage," The man with the covered left eye spoke, taking the booklet. He skimmed through it before he paled. "W-wh-what? A message from the heavens."

Bardock nodded, "It sure is. We're warriors from a different galaxy, but we were called to help you turn this war over."

Both men straightened. The white strap man spoke first, "Hagane Kotetsu, shinobi of Konohagakure."

"Kamizuki Izumo," The next man stated stiffly. "Shinobi of Konohagakure."

Bardock gave them a small salute, "Son Bardock."

"Son Gohan," Gohan smiled politely. "We would like to discuss our mission with the Hokage if we could."

The men bowed, nodding. "Yes, we'll get someone to escort you," Izumo said. They took a crow, writing a message and sending it off.

Moments later, a dark haired, ponytailed young man stood in front of them. "Hi," He greeted with a drawl. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. I'm here to take you to the Hokage."


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2**

The two half saiyans walked with the Konoha shinobi as he read the booklet the other shinobi had given him. Gohan gazed at the town in awe; it was so different from the land he was so used to. Bardock glanced at his father and grinned, "It's so different, huh?"

Gohan nodded, keeping his gaze on the buildings, "Yeah. It's refreshing."

Shikamaru closed the booklet, sighing, "Fighters from another galaxy, eh? My only question is; what the hell are you guys wearing?"

Bardock scoffed as Gohan glanced at the orange and blue gis he and his son were wearing. The time traveler sneered, "They're called gis, and their much easier to move in than that luggage you're carrying."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. "I'll explain everything to the Hokage. I'm sure she'll let you stay here after all that's happened. We need all the help we can get if what this booklet says is true."

"We know as much as you do," Gohan stated as they entered a large building.

Shikamaru guided them up the stairs. Bardock felt like it was going on forever until finally, their guide opened a door for them. Gohan smiled in thanks as they walked in.

The woman sitting at the desk was a beautiful, busty blonde. The woman next to her had dark hair and dark eyes. The girl next to her had pink hair and green eyes. Bardock blinked; that's something you don't see every day.

"Shikamaru," The blonde spoke up. "What's the meaning of this?"

Shikamaru held up the booklet and handed it to the woman, "They're fighters from another galaxy, Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama apparently sent a message to the Kais warning them about a war on the horizon. The Kais sent these two to help us."

Tsunade read through the pamphlet, frowning, "The strongest in the universe, huh?" She turned her gaze to the two saiyans, "And what are your names?"

"Son Bardock, Hokage-sama," Bardock gave a small salute.

Gohan bowed, "I'm Son Gohan, Hokage-sama."

"What makes you so special that the Kais specifically sent you two?" Tsunade asked inquisitively.

Bardock put his hands behind his head as he addressed her, "We're both half saiyans. Our race was made up of warriors. It's almost extinct now since we were wiped out by an alien named Frieza. The only living, full blooded saiyans left is my grandfather Son Goku and our friend Vegeta. Now before you ask why they didn't bring those two since their full blooded saiyans, we're here because we're stronger than the two of them."

"How do you expect me to believe that?" Tsunade frowned, resting her chin on her fingers.

"We were summoned by the Kais," Gohan insisted lightly. "He wouldn't just bring anyone. Especially the West Kai; he's the kai for your galaxy. The North Kai, the kai for our galaxy, and him have a rivalry. West Kai didn't even think of bringing his own people because he didn't think they were stronger than us, and that's saying something."

Tsunade sighed, handing Gohan the booklet. She smiled slightly, "Alright, you're welcome here as long as you want. If your mission is to help us, feel free to make this your new home. Though I do have one condition."

Gohan nodded, "Anything, Hokage-sama."

"I want a sparring match between you and some of my finest shinobi," Tsunade smirked. "If you can beat them, I'll even make you citizens of this village. I believe that's a fair wager."

"Tsunade-sama," The dark haired woman protested softly.

Bardock grinned, "I love a good fight. You got yourself a deal, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade snapped her fingers, "Sakura, take them to a training ground. Shizune, gather up every elite shinobi. Let's see if these boys have what it takes."

Sakura, the pink haired girl, nodded and escorted the two saiyans out. Shizune sighed heavily before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

…

Gohan gazed at all the shinobi who were getting prepared for the spar. They were all different from the next, he could tell. He noticed Shikamaru conversing intently with Sakura.

"You ready, Papa?" Bardock asked as he stretched his legs next to him.

Gohan nodded a bit numbly, "I guess. Do you think we can beat them?"

"You underestimate yourself, Papa," Bardock grinned as he stretched his arm across his chest. "We can take them on, no problem."

"If you say so," Gohan mumbled.

Sakura walked to the middle of the field with a smile, "Alright. Let's start off with introductions. Starting with the Konoha shinobi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka Ino," The blonde beauty winked at the saiyans.

"Akimichi Choji," The burly young man grinned.

"Rock Lee," The bushy browed young man struck a pose.

"Tenten," The girl with two buns on her head smiled politely.

"Hyuuga Neji," The long haired young man stated coldly.

"Hyuuga Hinata," The blushing girl twiddled her thumbs.

"Inuzuka Kiba," The boy with two red markings on his cheek smirked. "And Akamaru," He patted the huge canine next to him.

"Aburame Shino," The concealed boy muttered.

"Sai," The dark haired, belly showing boy faked a smile.

The masked wearing man gave an eye-smile, "Hatake Kakashi."

Another bushy browed man struck the same pose as the other, "Might Guy."

Bardock blinked while Gohan bowed, "I'm Son Gohan. Next to me is Son Bardock. We're here to help you all with upcoming threats. Hokage-sama asked us to spar with you so we can become citizens of Konoha."

The time traveler smirked, "We won't hold back, so you don't hold back either. It's been a while since I've had a good spar."

From afar, Tsunade stood next to Shizune, smirking at the fighters, "This should be interesting."

"Tsunade-sama, do you think this is wise?" Shizune questioned nervously. "If what they're saying is true, isn't it a bad idea to be sending some of our best shinobi into an all out brawl?"

Tsunade dismissed her with a wave of her hand, still keeping her smirk on her face, "It's fine, it's not like they're going to kill each other. Besides, we have good healers on our side. Everything will be fine, Shizune. Stop worrying."


	3. Konoha's Finest

**Chapter 3**

Sakura put on a pair of gloves, speaking, "Okay. Rules are there is no intent to kill. No fatal injuries. If you are crucially injured, you will stop fighting. Do not keep fighting if you are out of chakra. Any questions?"

Bardock tightened his headband, grinning excitedly, "None whatsoever."

The shinobi got ready while Gohan jumped on up and down on, shaking his limbs. "Okay," Sakura inhaled deeply. "Begin!"

Tenten brought out many weapons, Hinata's and Neji's veins on their faces bulged as the other shinobi got into their positions.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee did a spinning kick towards the saiyans.

Bardock and Gohan jumped out of the way. The time traveler's eyes bulged out of his head as he felt the ground break under him. He jumped and floated into the air, staring at the debris Sakura made.

"You can fly?" Ino groaned exasperatedly. "This just put this on a whole different level."

Guy ran at Gohan and engaged in a taijutsu brawl. Bardock dodged the shuriken Kakashi threw out at him, and flew away from the grey haired man. He yelped, dodging Choji's giant fist coming at him and landing on the floor.

His eyes widened when he saw tendrils of shadows coming at him. He crawled away from it before lifting into the air and throwing a small ki blast at the shadows, surprising the shinobi once more.

"So youthful," Lee cheered gleefully and ran at Bardock.

Bardock tried to keep up with fast blows, but it wasn't easy when he had more people coming at him from the other side. He glanced over at his father and noticed he was taking blows from Guy, Kakashi and Choji.

He flinched when he felt someone's fingers dig into his shoulder. He flew into the air, rubbing the now bruised spot. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Your chakra channel is blocked," Ino said triumphantly, panting a bit.

Bardock furrowed his brow confusedly, "Chakra channel?" He rotated his arm, trying to dismiss the pain. "What's that?"

It seemed like everyone had stopped what they were doing to just stare at him incredulously. "You use chakra," Tenten stated slowly as if she was speaking to a child.

Bardock shook his head, "I've been in this game for a long time, and I know for a fact that I don't use that. I use ki."

Some froze at that. "K-ki?" Shikamaru muttered in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"You're basically using your life energy to fight us," Sakura commented, almost blown away by the thought of that. "Chakra is different. It's the use of stamina and ki. It's a lot less dangerous."

"But ki is stronger," Bardock smirked, "Like this." He cupped his hands at his sides, "Kaameehaamee," A blue ki ball appeared in his hands. "HA!"

He shot the blast towards where no one was standing but they still felt the aftershocks of the blast. He dusted off his hands, "I think you guys should quit while you're ahead. You're strong, I'll give you that, but there's a reason my papa and I were called."

"Papa?" Kiba murmured, glancing at the flying boy and the other half saiyan. "How does that make sense?"

"Fair warning," Bardock called. "I'm actually holding back way too much. If I was in my final form, none of you would be able to touch me."

"GATSUGA!" Kiba yelled out, spinning in a spiral with Akamaru. They charged at Bardock.

The time traveler stiffened, disappearing and reappearing only to dodge Hinata and Neji when they tried to attack him.

Gohan grunted, trying to blast away the small bugs Shino threw at him. It was getting harder with it being many against one. He clenched his jaw and powered up to super saiyan. Everyone stared at the glowing saiyan in awe.

Bardock chuckled, rubbing his finger under his nose, "Aw, Papa. You went out too easily."

Gohan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, Bardock. It's just getting really hectic. Usually, it's just me and you when sparring."

"I hear ya, Papa," Bardock nodded, waving his hand. He closed his eyes and began powering up.

The wind became harsh around everyone as it swirled around Bardock. When the time traveler opened his eyes again, they were teal instead of their usual black. He smirked, "I'm just below super saiyan. But guess what," He clenched his fist, "I'm still holding back."

The spar lasted for hours on end. Ino, Tenten, Shino and Hinata were the firsts to go out. Soon, it was Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Choji. Then it slowly fell down to only Sakura, Lee, Guy and Kakashi who had whipped out his Sharingan long before.

Bardock huffed, landing by his father, "I guess going super saiyan is inevitable, huh?"

"This spar would've been done a lot faster if you did," Gohan replied, still looking like he did when he first turned super saiyan.

Bardock used a small power up to just change the color of his hair. Soon after that, he took out Sakura, Lee and Guy.

As they gazed at Kakashi, the grey haired man sighed, putting his hands up in surrender, "I give. I don't want to use more of my Sharingan than I have to."

Both saiyans dropped back to their base forms. "Thank Kami," Gohan sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He grinned at the recovering shinobi, "That was a great fight, guys. Thank you."

The shinobi stared at him disbelief; he barely even powered up against them and that was a great fight? Kiba groaned, flopping on his back, "I give up. He's too nice."

Tsunade walked up with Shizune, clapping slowly, "That was quite the performance. I can't believe you barely even powered up. Well…" She smiled, grabbing the two headbands Shizune was holding and presented it to the two half saiyans, "Welcome to Konoha."

Bardock grinned while Gohan bowed gratefully. They both grabbed the headbands with the leaf symbol on them. Bardock tied his around his upper right arm while Gohan tied it around his forehead.

"We're happy to have you protecting our village," Tsunade said, keeping the smile on her face. She knew that with them there, maybe the war wouldn't be as bad as they originally thought.


	4. The Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Chapter 4**

Bardock grunted in relief as he stretched his arms high above him before settling his hands on the back of his head. He continued walking with his father as they followed Sakura. "Are we going somewhere to eat? All that sparring made me really hungry."

Gohan groaned, rubbing his stomach, "Thanks for mentioning it, Bardock. Now I'm hungry." He smiled sheepishly at Sakura, "Would you mind showing us where we could eat? We haven't eaten all day."

"I'm starving," Bardock moaned pathetically.

Sakura shook her head amusedly before gesturing down the street, "There's a ramen stand just a few places down. I'm sure you first timers would love it. My teammate Naruto loves it so much he eats it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Naruto?" Gohan blinked confusedly. "Where is he now? He wasn't sparring with us."

Sakura shook her head once more, "Oh, no. He's not in the village right now. He's training with the toads to become stronger."

"Toads?" Bardock chuckled, grinning. "That's cool. It'd like to meet this Naruto guy." His stomach growled loudly. He groaned, "But first I want food."

"Have at it," Sakura said as she stop in front of them. "I need to go see Shikamaru and Shiho-san. So I hope you have a good lunch. I'll see you later."

They watched as she ran off in the opposite direction. Luckily for them, they didn't need specific directions to the ramen stand. They just followed their noses. "Hello," Gohan greeted once they walked into the stand.

The old man behind the counter blinked at their new faces before smiling, "Hello. What can I get for you?"

"Ah," Gohan thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers, smiling back, "Can I get miso ramen?"

"Beef for me," Bardock spoke, sitting down on the stool. "And keep 'em coming…uh…"

The man smiled, "Teuchi. I own this stand with my daughter Ayame." He nodded, "I'll have your orders right away."

Gohan sighed, sitting down next to his son. Soon, their bowls were right in front of them, looking very appetizing and smelling like heaven.

Teuchi watched as the two half saiyans dug into their ramen like there was no tomorrow. It was only a minute later that they were finished. They ate almost faster than Naruto.

Luckily, the saiyans were patient as the man whipped up another batch. His daughter finally showed up and helped him with the cooking.

20 bowls for each saiyan later and they were full. Bardock sighed happily, patting his stomach, "That was the best ramen I've ever tasted. Thanks, Teuchi-san."

Gohan stretched, grinning, "I think I'm gonna like it here if all food is that good."

"Remember when we went to go help the south galaxy," Bardock stated, chuckling. "Their food could've been better."

Gohan ruffled his son's hair, laughing with him. "We can't blame them for that. Humanity was on the brink of extinction. Food tasting good was probably the last thing they cared about."

"Where are you boys from?" Teuchi asked. "I've never seen you guys before."

Bardock sat up, grinning, "We're from a totally different galaxy, so it's no wonder you've never seen us before."

"We're here to help with some incoming threats," Gohan explained. "We may be different from the shinobi here, but we're just as strong."

Bardock watched as his father conversed with the two stand owners. He grinned, feeling like he wanted another bowl of ramen, maybe miso this time when he felt it.

The shaking of the ground brought everything to a stop. Gohan glared down at the floor as it shook immensely. The half saiyans could feel the darkness spreading over their mindsets like it had just opened a door.

"It's happening," Bardock muttered, standing abruptly.

Gohan stood as well, shoulders tense, "Thank you for the meal, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san. Unfortunately, it seems we must start our mission now."

The two of them speed out of the ramen stand, intent to find the origin of the quakes. "Split up?" Gohan asked over the rushing wind coming towards them.

Bardock nodded, taking off to the sky. Once high enough, his heart seized when he saw the smoke and debris coming from some of the buildings.

Suddenly, a giant centipede erupted from the ground. It was intercepted by a ki blast that shot right into its face. Bardock turned his gaze to the owner and grinned at his father. Gohan nodded, "I got this, Bardock. Make sure there aren't anymore."

"Right," Bardock nodded back, flying away.

He faltered when another explosion ripped through the village. He cursed, keeping his eye out for any enemies. He glared at the man attacking Kakashi and landed right next to the jonin, "Are you alright, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi glared at the piercing riddled man, nodding, "I guess so. I just got into this fight."

Bardock glanced at both men, "Who are these guys? Why are they attacking the village?"

"The Akatsuki," Kakashi replied promptly, keeping his eyes on both men. "They're looking for someone."

"I can see that," Bardock mumbled, standing straight. He smirked at the two, "I got these guys, Kakashi-san. You go and help your village."

Kakashi seemed reluctant before jumping off. The bald Akatsuki member jumped off towards Kakashi only to blasted back down by Bardock. The time traveler took great pleasure in the look of surprise on the man's face.

The bald member got up, taking off his cloak revealing multiple arms, faces and some kind metallic blade on his back.

Bardock stiffened, staring at the disfigured man. He then felt himself being suddenly pulled out of nowhere. He quickly directed his gaze towards the spiky haired man who held his hand up, seemingly pulling him.

He clenched his fists, powering up as quick as he could. "AHHH!"

The pull stopped as he floated there in his super saiyan form. Even the disfigured member stared at him in disbelief. He smirked, "It just seems like you didn't expect this variable to be in the equation."

He powered up, feeling the ground shake under him, "I'm Son Bardock, and my main mission is to kill you. So prepare to die."


	5. Pain

**Chapter 5**

More of the monsters just kept coming. First the centipede, then the massive three headed dog and Gohan didn't even want to name the next thing that came at him. Luckily, these animals were only useful against chakra, not ki which is why it was so easy to take them out.

Gohan wiped the sweat from his brow, "I wonder how Bardock's fairing. He's a lot stronger than I am, but he's probably taking on one of the shinobi."

Suddenly, a giant slug popped up, letting out Ino, Shizune and other shinobi. Shizune glanced up, looking very relieved, "Gohan-san, you're here."

Gohan nodded, "I've taken out most of the animals they have. Someone must be summoning them."

They all turned their gazes to the horned animal coming at them. The shinobi looked on in fright while Gohan lifted his hands to his forehead, "MASENKO HA!"

His powerful yellow beam sent the animal flying, leaving it dead once it hit the ground. Ino sighed in relief, "Oh thank Kami you boys are here."

…

Bardock grunted, skidding away from the Akatsuki members. They were a bit quicker than he first originally thought, but he was still holding back. He put two fingers to his forehead, concentrating his ki as red sparks zapped around his fingers.

The disfigured Pain charged at him at break neck speed. Unfortunately for the being, he was no match for a saiyan. Bardock shot his fingers forward, shouting, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The blue and red spiraling beam destroyed the disfigured Pain and continued on to the spiky haired Pain. Bardock could feel victory ahead until he noticed something jump in front of Pain as the said being jumped away.

Once the blast died down, Bardock found himself staring at another piercing riddled man, but with a larger face. He cursed to himself; another Pain jumped in front, dying for the other.

He growled when he noticed the spiky haired Pain jump from building to building, "You're not getting away that easily."

He flew after him quickly. It only took him less than two seconds to catch up. Pain noticed immediately as his eyes narrowed, "Shinra tensei."

Bardock felt his body being forcefully pushed. He gritted his teeth and flew faster, breaking the jutsu. He threw a ki blast, hitting Pain in the back of the head. He caught him by his arms and threw him to the ground.

The time traveler lifted his arm, ready to send off a harsh ki blast. "Bardock!" He heard his father call. He glanced up, seeing his father fly towards him. The other half saiyan shouted, "Behind you!"

Bardock yelped when he felt something pierce through his arm before his father flew past him and tackled one of the other Pains. He coughed when he felt the spiky haired Pain grip his throat tightly. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Bardock chuckled weakly, grinning wickedly, "You obviously don't know who you're talking to. I barely got to this village yesterday." He gripped Pain's arm tightly, feeling it break under his hand, "I don't even know who Uzumaki Naruto is."

He blasted Pain away from him harshly. He gripped his arm where the rod was and slowly pulled it out. Using more than his usual strength, he broke it in half and threw it away. Pain grunted, getting up slowly, "H-how? That was supposed to disrupt your chakra flow."

Bardock dropped his bleeding arm, huffing, "Enough with this chakra business. You might be surprised; I use ki."

And much to his pleasure, Pain did look surprised, "K-ki? Impossible."

"Believe it, moron," Bardock quipped, cupping his hands to his sides. "Now say goodnight. KAMEHAMEHA!"

He shot the ki blast off and it wasn't until the last second where it was intercepted by another Pain; this time it was a short haired one.

The spiky haired pain jumped off towards the Hokage tower. Bardock gritted his teeth, turning to his father who now stood in his super saiyan form as well, "Papa, I'm gonna take off. You okay?"

Gohan snapped the neck of a long haired Pain and nodded, "I'm fine. I'll protect the others, you find out where that one's headed to."

"Right." Bardock took off to the skies when he noticed the last Pain flying into the air as well. He caught him around the waist before he could even lift his arms. He chuckled breathlessly, tightening his grip, "What are you going to do now? All you little minions are dead and your just the last one."

"You will all feel pain," Pain stated emotionlessly as he struggled to get out of the half saiyan's grip. "I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain."

"I know you're a pain in my ass," Bardock muttered before powering up to super saiyan 2. He gripped Pain in his arms so tightly, he broke his arms. "Now I hope you feel pain in hell, you son of a bitch."

He shoved his arm through the chest of Pain and let off an enormous ki blast, shattering the man. He dropped the body to the ground far below them and flew down with it. Once his feet touched the floor, he dropped back to his base form.

"Is that all of them?" Gohan asked once they dropped of the remains of all of the Pains on the ground.

"There was 6," Shizune said. "Gohan-san took out 2 while Bardock-san…"

Bardock counted on his fingers, "I took out two with my special beam cannon. I took out another with my kamehameha. And I just killed this last one. So that's 6."

Ino, Inoichi, and Shizune smiled in relief. Ino laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Thank Kami. It's over."

Gohan and Bardock stood over the remains and let loose many ki blasts, disintegrating it all in case someone tried to rebuild it. They both knew it was possible for someone to do that in their galaxy, so it would probably be way easier for them to do it here.

Inoichi patted the boys' shoulders, smiling, "Thank you so much for keeping our village safe. I don't think we could've done this without you."

Shizune and Ino hugged them as well, thanking them immensely. They flew them all to the Hokage tower where Tsunade was. There they found Kakashi, Choji, and his father Choza. Tsunade laughed, exhaling deeply, "Oh Kami, I thought that would've been worse."

Bardock nudged her, chuckling, "You underestimate us, Tsunade-sama."

"Never again," Tsunade chuckled with him, shaking her head.

Moments later, after rallying everyone up at the hospital. They felt the ground shake again. Gohan and Bardock flew out quickly, landing in a fighting stance before they blinked at the giant toad.

A blond boy stood at the top, gazing around frantically, "What the hell did I miss?!"

The Konoha shinobi laughed at the poor boy. Tsunade shook her head, crossing her arms, "It's good to see you, Naruto. Now get over here so we can explain what's going on."


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6**

Tsunade explained the situation to an anxious Naruto while Sakura healed Bardock and Gohan. It was thanks to the two boys that no one was injured critically. Naruto looked miffed that he had arrived too late, "So-so, you're telling me that these guys just appeared from a different galaxy and now they're Konoha citizens."

"They beat some of our finest shinobi in a brawl," Tsunade explained, a bit irritated that she had to repeat the same thing over and over again. "They are here to protect us and they did a damn good job at defeating Pain with no casualties."

Naruto grunted, turning to the saiyans, "So, you beat all of them?"

Gohan nodded while Bardock frowned, "Technically, yes."

"What do ya mean 'technically'?" Naruto growled. "If you didn't beat all of them, how are you helping us?"

Bardock rolled his eyes, sighing, "We beat all the Pains that were damaging Konoha. The one that's still alive is still out there, but he can't do anything." He lifted up his still injured arm before Sakura could heal it and pointed at the hole, "When one of them stabbed me, I learned his location. He pretty far from here, but we could take him out."

"No," Naruto shook his head determinedly. "I'm going. He was a student of my old master, so I want to go over there and kick his ass for killing him."

Bardock stared at him before smirking and holding out his hand, "You sure are something, Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to finally meet you."

Naruto grinned and shook his hand, "Sorry for being a jerk. I just thought I was gonna be able to fight, but thank you for taking care of the village in my place."

"It was our pleasure," Gohan smiled, shaking Naruto's hand as well. "Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Gohan cleared his throat, calming his expression, "When you go and talk to the real Pain, just listen to what he has to say."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room broke out in chatter and obscenities while Gohan and Bardock remained calm.

"He might have a reason for doing this," Gohan tried to explain over everyone's voice.

Naruto gritted his teeth angrily, "I don't give two shits on what he has to say. He killed my master and almost destroyed my village."

"Naruto, you shinobi all fight and kill for a reason," Bardock spoke, crossing his arms. "The enemies I fought have only wanted to rule the world so they could kill everyone innocent person. I killed them because I don't let innocent people die."

"But maybe Pain really wanted something other than watching innocent people die," Gohan continued.

"Yeah, me," Naruto scoffed, glaring at the saiyans. "They think they can have peace if they take all the jinchuuriki and rule the world."

"See, that's it," Gohan insisted. "They want peace. Yes, they went about it the wrong way, but that's what they want."

"We're not saying turn yourself over," Bardock stated. "We're saying to talk to him. He was a former student of your masters; he might have his ideologies as well, but used his own methods in enforcing them. Naruto, your master believed in you, but at some point in time, he believed in that man too. There has to be a reason for that."

"Hate breeds more hate, and killing breeds more killing," Gohan said. "I know we may seem like hypocrites for saying this, but what we do is for the greater good. We don't kill innocent people, we save them. All enemies we've killed were tyrants."

Naruto swallowed, staring at the two. Though hesitant, he nodded, "Alright, I'll hear what he has to say."

"Naruto, are you sure?" Sakura questioned, looking a bit angry at the saiyans.

Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair, "If you're sure Naruto, you can go. Just be careful."

Naruto nodded curtly before storming out of the office. Sakura glared at the saiyans, "Why couldn't we just send you to kill him?"

"Because I wouldn't have done it," Bardock said, his father nodding in agreement with him. "That man wants peace, not to be a tyrant. A mad man is made by his words and actions. A mad man would've said he wanted to rule the world, not bring it peace."

Gohan bowed, "If you'll excuse us. There were buildings that were destroyed in the attack and we'd like to help rebuild it."

Tsunade gave a small smile and waved her dismissively, "Have at it. We need all the help we can get."

The boys nodded and walked out of the room. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Gohan asked his son concernedly.

"We did," Bardock reassured his father with a smile. "Though fighting him was a hassle, we were right in saying these people fight for a reason. We fight for a reason; to protect earth and its people. They fight to protect their loved ones. Each and every one of them has a reason, and I know for sure that the real Pain had a reason as well."

"There's also a war that's coming," Gohan stared at the villagers as they went to work. "Maybe that's the reason he wants peace; to stop all these wars."

Bardock nodded as he and his father went to help the villagers. Most of the buildings were destroyed by the weird, monstrous animals that were summoned. With the boys' help, it would probably only take a few weeks to finish repairs. Bardock feared what the village would've looked like if he didn't get to Pain faster when he was going to level the whole village with his jutsu.

Naruto appeared hours later, looking worn but very relieved and happy. Bardock grinned, putting his arms behind his head, "How'd it go?"

Naruto grinned back, giving him a thumbs up, "It went great. Nagato might've died, but he was able to pass on with no regrets. He put his beliefs in me and wants me to live till my dream has come true. The Akatsuki is no more."

Gohan smiled, "That's good, Naruto. You have our faith as well." He blinked, "What is your dream?"

Naruto grinned so brightly, Bardock had to squint to see him, "To become the greatest Hokage and bring peace to our nations."

Before either saiyan could open their mouth, they were bombarded with the villagers throwing the three of them in the air. "You're the best, Naruto!"

"You're a hero!"

"The new guys are awesome!"

"Did you see them fight? It was amazing!"

Gohan looked very shocked, Bardock was a bit put off while Naruto laughed loudly, loving the attention he had wanted for so long.


	7. Danzo's End

**Chapter 7**

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Bardock read the letter confusedly. He raised an eyebrow at the three shinobi in the Hokage's office. "And why am I reading this?"

Tsunade took the letter back, sighing irritably, "They're asking us if they can dispose of him since he's a missing Nin."

"And what's stopping you?" Gohan asked, turning his stare away from the three Cloud shinobi.

Tsunade clenched her jaw, glaring at the Nin. She couldn't say, and she sure as hell didn't want this getting to Naruto or Sakura. She knew how they'd react. She sighed roughly, standing from her seat, "I'm sorry, but I won't let you kill Uchiha Sasuke."

Omoi growled, clenching his fists. Samui seemed calm while Karui looked ready to kill. "He took our Master," The dark skinned girl exclaimed angrily. "We don't even know if he's dead or alive."

"We get that," Bardock put his hands up, trying to pacify the Cloud Nin.

"Do you?" Omoi demanded, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "He's a member of Akatsuki. We're trying to fight Akatsuki, and so are you."

Tsunade moved from behind her desk, rubbing her temples. The pounding in her head was getting worse than a hangover. "I have to leave now. The five Kages are holding a meeting and I must be there with these boys. Now if you'll excuse us."

Omoi took out his sword, "I won't take no for an answer." He choked in shock when the sword broke before his eyes.

Bardock held the broken part of the blade, glaring at the Cloud Nin, "I'm afraid you're going to have to, or I'll kick your ass for trying to harm the Hokage."

Samui sighed impatiently, walking out of the room, "Karui, Omoi, let's go."

"B-but Captain," Omoi stuttered, holding onto his broken sword.

"I said, let's go," Samui commanded causing Karui and Omoi to follow her hastily.

Gohan sighed, scratching his head, "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"No," Bardock shook his head, throwing the blade away as they walked out of the office. "Like I said, there's a reason each and every one of these shinobi do what they do. Though it may not be right, they do what they have to."

Gohan nodded as they continued to follow Tsunade. Shizune soon caught up with them, holding Ton-Ton. Bardock put his hands behind his head as they made their way through the village, "It'd be better if we could fly there. It wouldn't waste so much time."

"Flying makes everything easier," Gohan chuckled, ruffling his son's hair.

The four of them soon stopped when they felt a different presence arrive. "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune questioned, clutching Ton-Ton to her chest.

Tsunade clenched her fists, frowning, "I was wondering when he'd show up."

Gohan and Bardock got into a fighting stance and attacked the ninjas that appeared. They were out in seconds. "What are they doing? Why would they attack the Hokage?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"Danzo," Tsunade hissed venomously as a man limped up to them. His right eye was covered and his right arm was in a sleeve as if it was broken.

"Tsunade," Danzo smiled fakely. "How nice to see that you got out of the battle in one piece."

The Godaime Hokage scoffed, glaring at the man, "Oh please. I'm sure you would've loved it if I ended up dead just so you could step up and take my place."

"You made a mistake on the Uchiha," Danzo said, his lone eye glaring at her.

"I don't give a damn about what you think on my decisions," Tsunade burst angrily. "You're not the damn Hokage, Danzo and you never will be."

Bardock watched as Danzo tightened his grip on his cane. The time traveler tightened his headband, "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Bardock?" Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"Permission to take him out?"

Tsunade smirked, walking away, "Permission granted."

"Papa, you go with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san to the summit," Bardock said, keeping his eyes trained on Danzo. "Protect them at all costs. I'll catch up with you later."

"Right," Gohan nodded. "Just take care of him quickly." He patted his son's shoulder before catching up with Tsunade and Shizune.

Danzo frowned at the boy in front of him, "I don't think we've been introduced."

Bardock smirked, "We don't need to be. It'd be a shame if a dying man knew my name. None of my enemies have."

"Don't make me your enemy, boy," Danzo growled, lifting his right hand to his bandages on his eye. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's all the words I need to hear to make you my enemy," Bardock stated, getting into a fighting stance.

Danzo smirked, pulling the bandages away to show his Sharingan. "I'll have you killed in no time."

Bardock tensed as Danzo brought up his right arm and began unraveling the bandages. The half saiyan blanched when he saw many Sharingan on the shriveled arm, "You're disgusting."

Danzo made a few hand signs before charging at him. He threw a punch straight to the younger male's face. He blinked in shock when Bardock caught it easily in his hand. The half saiyan smirked, "You're nothing but a sad old man."

Bardock crushed Danzo's fist and kicked him away from him. Danzo winced at the pain his hand; he shouldn't have used his right hand. Now he couldn't use any jutsu correctly. He glared at boy; he'd kill him.

Bardock breathed deeply, cupping his hands together, "KamehameHA!" He shot the blast towards the man and growled when he dodged it. He put his hands to his forehead, shouting, "MASENKO HA!"

Luckily, Danzo wasn't expecting that and got hit right in the legs. He fell to the floor, groaning in agony. Bardock put two fingers to his forehead, charging his ki. "You won't last long against me, Danzo. It may surprise you, but I'm holding back so much I haven't even broken a sweat."

Danzo stiffened before shooting off in the air again. Bardock reacted quickly, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

He caught Danzo's right arm with his legs and twisted himself so he was right at the man's face. He stopped suddenly when he saw his face. His eyes were full of hatred but he could see the sadness in his eyes. Danzo sobbed, "What are you doing? I have to kill those men. Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke need to die so the village can be protected."

Bardock swallowed, hating himself in that moment. He knew now what Danzo was trying to do. Though he went about it the wrong way, he did want to protect Konoha by killing Sasuke, but that wouldn't help anyone.

Bardock shot off the blast, severing Danzo's right arm. He dropped the man to the ground and glared at him, "I'm not going to kill you, but if you try to harm anyone in Konoha again, I won't hesitate next time."

He two fingers on his forehead, finding his father's ki. Using instant transmission, he disappeared from Danzo's eyes.

…

Gohan blinked when he saw his son appear beside him. He laughed nervously, waving his hands when everyone turned to stare at them. "Sorry, sorry. Please continue."

Bardock smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. The Kages then continued on their conversation. The tall, dark skinned man grumbled, "In regarding Sasuke-"

The Raikage was cut off when something appeared in the middle of the floor. A white being with half of its face missing appeared, grinning wickedly. "Now what?" A demanded.

"The Akatsuki," Tsunade clenched her jaw.

"So it would seem," The Tsuchikage mumbled, keeping his eyes on Zetsu.

Zetsu set his stare on them all, "Uchiha Sasuke is here. The only question is…where?"


	8. The Five Kage Summit

**Chapter 8**

"LET'S ALL SEARCH FOR SASUKE!" Zetsu shouted maniacally. "COME ON!"

Bardock clenched his fists, staring at the deformed being. What kind of people were in this shinobi world? "Sasuke's here…?"

A was suddenly in front of Zetsu, gripping his neck tightly, "Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" He tightened his grip on the Akatsuki member. "If you don't tell me, I won't go easy on you."

Zetsu wheezed, grinning, "Okay, fine. I'll give you a hint." His neck snapped abruptly, killing him instantly.

A huffed, "Shit. Let's get started." His body guards nodded.

Mei sighed, "There's no reason to kill him. If you capture him, maybe he can give you some Intel on Akatsuki."

"There's no one in Akatsuki who'd betray it," Gaara commented. "They're all hard to the core."

"Okisuke, Urakaku," Mifune spoke to his bodyguards. "Give the order to search for Sasuke and prepare for battle."

Okisuke nodded firmly, "Yes, sir."

A began to walk off before he called over his shoulder, "You boys in orange; keep an eye on the Hokage."

Bardock and Gohan nodded sternly, keeping their bodies tense in case of danger. A punch through the wall, bursting it into pieces. Darui scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry about the wall and table."

C rolled his eyes, "Darui, forget about that. Let's go."

Onoki shook his head, chuckling, "How rude. He was always an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he's become the Kage."

"Everyone prepare for battle and find the intruder Sasuke," Urakaku ordered. "I want three teams guarding the entrance to the tower."

"Roger," Gohan nodded as Samurais ran out of the room. He patted his son's shoulder, "I'll watch the Hokage. You go help out the Raikage. You ready?"

Bardock cracked his knuckles, "You know it, Papa." He ran out of the room, following the three Cloud shinobi.

He covered his face when debris flew everywhere from A's attack. He brought his arms down, blinking when he saw a dark haired male fly at A once more before being blown back by water. He huffed lightly, "So that's Sasuke. He doesn't seem all that strong."

"Boss, our Intel was correct," Darui reported, standing. "It's lightning based."

"He can use fire too," C spoke. "He'll probably follow it up with a Katon. Darui, be ready to use another Suiton."

Bardock walked behind the Cloud shinobi, waiting for their next move. He scanned the place quickly. Next to Sasuke was a tall, muscular young man wearing a long black coat; almost looking like the Pains with his orange, spiky hair. His face was half black from something.

He moved his gaze to the top of one of the columns, finding a girl with bright red hair and another young man with white hair. He could see the hilt of a sword on his back.

C quickly went through seals before a flash of light erupted through the room. Bardock blocked his eyes, trying not to get caught in whatever was happening in that jutsu.

When the light died down, A and Darui were above the kneeling Sasuke, ready to pummel him into the ground with their fist and sword. Bardock reacted quickly when he saw movement in the corner of his eyes. He cupped his hands at his sides, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

He shot off the blue blast, catching Sasuke in the middle while Jugo held off Darui and Suigetsu held off A with his sword. Everyone had shocked expressions on their face as they watched Sasuke fly into the wall behind him. Suigetsu's sword broke; making it look like it broke from shock as well.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled from up top.

Sasuke grunted, taking himself out of the wall. He glared at Bardock before his gaze landed on his Konoha headband, "From Konoha, huh? Good, I wanted to kill someone from there. You'll have to do."

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Suigetsu questioned frantically.

Sasuke tsked, "I don't need help from any of you."

Suigetsu frowned indignantly, "That's what we get for saving your ass. Hmph, I shouldn't expect much from you though."

A glanced back at the half saiyan, "Nice one, kid, but I'll take it from here. I got a score to pick with the Uchiha."

Bardock nodded, smirking, "I know, but I couldn't let you have all the fun. I like to fight too, you know."

Darui chuckled before sobering, "C, scan the area and see if he's got anyone else with him."

"He does," Bardock piped up, pointing to where Karin was as the red head tried to hide herself. "She gave herself away after I blasted Uchiha here."

"So those two guys are sensors," Suigetsu mused. "He found Karin pretty fast."

"We have to kill them," Jugo stated, his arms turning dark and growing spikes. The darkness on his face seemed to grow more intense than before. "I'll do it."

His body contorted before their eyes in the most inhumane ways. Bardock supposed he wasn't one to talk since he did turn into a full blown ape at the sight of a full moon. Jugo laughed maniacally, "I'll kill you!"

"His personality changed with his appearance," Darui mumbled.

C shouted from behind them, "Stay on guard! His chakra just got way bigger!"

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!" A yelled, getting his giant fist ready.

Bardock appeared in front of him, holding his arm out. He grinned, hoping to appease the man, "You go for Sasuke. I'll take care of this freak show."

A glared at him before smirking, "You take care of yourself, boy. I like you."

"Thanks," Bardock chuckled before dropping into a fighting stance. "You want a fight, freak? I'll give you the best one you'll ever get."

Jugo screeched insanely, charging at him. Bardock jumped into the air, spinning in the air as he brought his leg down upon the cursed shinobi. He froze in shock when Jugo simply deformed himself even more to block the attack.

His body contorted once more and shot chakra bullets at him. Suigetsu smirked as he attacked Darui, "That kid was nothing but trash."

A shook his head as he caught Sasuke and threw him to the ground before he could catch C, "Kid was in over his head."

"Trash that's in over his head, huh?" They all froze at Bardock floating in the middle of the room, unharmed. The time traveler smirked down at Jugo, "It must be insulting to have trash defeat you."

He quickly went through a number of hand motions before thrusting his hands out, having them connected by his fingers. "BURNING ATTACK!"

The heated blast threw Jugo into a wall harshly, rocking the place. Bardock flew at him quickly. He caught the shinobi by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the air. He powered up a ki blast into his cupped hands, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Sasuke and his gang stared in shock at their comrade embedded in the wall, unconscious and bleeding profusely. "Jugo!" Suigetsu called worriedly. He growled, dodging Darui and charging at Bardock, "You'll pay for that, asshole!"

Bardock turned his gaze to him lazily, simply sidestepping his broken sword and crushing his knee into the white haired male's stomach. Suigetsu wheezed at the unexpected attack, trying to right himself for another attack. His body wasn't ready for the harsh ki blast Bardock shot, sending him through a pillar.

Sasuke grunted painfully, his face full of blood that cascaded from his eyes. A thrust his right arm back before slamming it into Sasuke's abdomen. He blinked in shock when purple bones appeared before him.

Bardock huffed, rushing after the Raikage and the missing Nin. He floated above Sasuke, charging at him. He threw a punch at the ribcage, feeling the solidity of it. He laid his palm on it and shot of several ki blasts.

Sasuke panted harshly as he lay on the ground. He dragged a hand over his face before the dots in his eyes suddenly rushed around, turning into a fully different shape. Black flames appeared before Bardock, intent to kill.

Bardock disappeared before reappearing in back of Sasuke. He charged at him once more, pulling his fist back. The black flames appeared around Sasuke, faltering his attack.

Bardock hissed, feeling the flames lick at his skin harshly. He transformed into a super saiyan, powering up his punch. He mentally gave a triumphant whoop as he felt the flames give way. He punched Sasuke in the back of his head, sending him to the ground once more.

He flew above him, readying another ki blast before he felt something slip around his ankle and throw him to the ground. He grunted, sitting up and glaring at Gaara; what the hell was he doing?

Temari appeared next her brother, waving her fan fiercely. Wind blew around the place harshly, dispersing the black flames. Bardock huffed, "What's the deal, Kazekage-sama?"

"If you had continued to attack, the flames would have harmed you," Gaara stated calmly.

Bardock glanced at his blackened knuckles and scoffed, standing up, "I could've taken care of it." It hurt like hell, but he was able to power through it.

"It doesn't matter," Gaara said. "I need to speak with Uchiha Sasuke." He trained his gaze on the Uchiha. "Your eyes are still the same. I've realized that living a life of revenge doesn't solve anything. It's not too late for you. Don't escape into your own little world possessed by hatred. You won't be able to return."

Sasuke panted, "So…? If I come back, what is there for me?"

Kankuro shook his head, "Gaara, don't bother. If he could be convinced, Naruto wouldn't have failed. He's a criminal now; a member of Akatsuki. He's not like you."

"Besides, Raikage and those harmed by Akatsuki won't stay silent," Temari spoke up. "By attacking the summit, he's guaranteed he'll be an internationally wanted criminal. He has no future."

Gaara ignored them, "You and I are alike, Sasuke. We've walked the darkness of this world. That's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then and even now."

Sasuke smirked, "I've longed since closed my eyes. My only goal is in the darkness."

"Don't make this personal," Kankuro told his brother. "You're the Kazekage."

Gaara was silent for a moment. Temari furrowed her brow in concern, "Gaara."

Sand began to pour out of Gaara's gourd once more. A tear slipped down the Kazekage's face, "I know." He shot the sand out towards Sasuke who retaliated by making the ribcage again.

Bardock swallowed, powering up his ki, "I guess it's time to use this." Soon, the other shinobi fired their attacks at Sasuke while he simply held a barrier around himself.

They stared in shock at the giant, purple chakra constructed being. Sasuke smirked once more, "Your sand my still be standing, but my defense is more absolute than yours."

"We'll just see about that," Bardock shouted, flying towards Sasuke. He let his ki rip from him, "EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

His ki exploded the room harshly. Sasuke's susanoo didn't stand a chance against it. Gaara shielded Temari and Kankuro with his sand while A fought through the debris to protect C and Darui.

Bardock stood over Sasuke, smirking, "You think you're badass and for what? You couldn't even handle an eighth of my ki."

Sasuke covered his eye, trying to back away from the half saiyan. Said saiyan chuckled, following his every move, "What's wrong, Uchiha? Scared because you got a taste of someone stronger than you? Trust me; there's way more where that came from."

Bardock lifted the missing Nin by his collar. He raised his fist, ready to knock the boy's lights out when a hand on his stopped him. A smirked, "Thanks for knocking him down. I can take it from here."

Bardock sighed, "Sorry, but I can't do that. As much as I want you to kill this prick, Hokage-sama said not to kill him. I assume it's because someone's stopping her." He slipped his hand out of A's and punched Sasuke in the throat, knocking him out. He threw him over his shoulder, "I have to take him back to the Hokage."

A growled, gripping the boy's shoulder tightly, hoping to crush it. "Now wait a second. I thought you were on our side."

"I am," Bardock shrugged off the Raikage's hand off of him. "Don't doubt that, but I have specific orders from the Hokage saying that Uchiha Sasuke must be kept alive. If not, I would've let you kill him right here."

"_Would you now?_" They all froze at the ominous voice around them. An orange masked man appeared before them, slipping through Bardock easily and taking Sasuke from his arms. "I'm Uchiha Madara. I'm here to explain something to you; my Moon's Eye Plan."

A reacted violently, thrusting his fist into the man's face. His fist went right through him as the man made Sasuke disappear into the hole in his mask. A growled, "I have no interest in hearing the twisted plans of the Akatsuki. I don't understand you people. Now hand over Sasuke."

"First listen to my explanation," Tobi said. "Then I might comply, depending on your answer." He appeared next to Karin, sucking her into the vortex as well. "Heal Sasuke for me."

Bardock readied himself into a fighting stance. This was the man everyone was afraid of. What was he planning to explain to them? He didn't want to hear any of it.

Tobi landed in front of them once more, "It seems like you're all ready to listen. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take my time to tell you all a tale."

Bardock glanced back when he felt his father's ki approaching. Tsunade and the rest of the Kages were with him as well. "Bardock," Gohan ran to his son, looking over him worriedly. "Are you alright? I felt a spike in your ki."

Bardock nodded, keeping Tobi in his peripheral vision, "I'm fine, Papa. I just got into an altercation with Uchiha."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Tsunade asked; her face tense with concern and fury.

Bardock shook his head, pointing to Tobi, "That man, Uchiha Madara, or so he says, took him into a vortex. Now he wants to tell us of his operation."

"What's your plan?" Kankuro shouted to the relaxed man.

Tobi lifted his finger, silencing him, "To have everyone become one with me. I mean to achieve a complete form in which all are united."

Everyone, minus Bardock, stared in shock. Onoki swallowed, "One with you? All united? What does that mean?"

Tobi regarded them lazily, "There is a stone monument passed down amongst the Uchiha for generations. Even now, it lies beneath the village of Konoha. Upon it are recorded secrets left to us by the Rikudou Sennin. Without our eyes, it is impossible to read. What's more the Mangekyou Sharingan can decode more than the Sharingan. The Rinnegan even more than that."

"Now this is starting to get ridiculous," Onoki scoffed at the man's story. "The Rikudou Sennin?"

Tobi nodded slowly, "I speak the truth. The Rikudou Sennin existed."

A pounded his fist into a pillar agitatedly, "Enough of this dawdling. What does the Rikudou Sennin have to with your plans?"

Tobi sighed, "Do you know why it is that he became stuff of legends; worshipped by the shinobi world as if he were a god? Therein lays the connection between that man and my goal."

"Uchiha Madara," Mei spoke. "You possess the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Akatsuki had the man with the Rinnegan. You must know everything that is inscribed there."

"Let's hear it," Onoki demanded.

"The Rikudou Sennin saved the world," Tobi stated. "He saved the world from a monster."

"A monster?" Gaara inquired quietly.

Tobi nodded, "Gaara, you once played home with but a portion of that monster. That monster in question was a fused form of all the Bijuu; a being possessed of the ultimate chakra. The Juubi."

Everyone froze in shock at the information. Temari spoke first, "Surely the Bijuu's tails only go up to nine."

"As I said," Tobi replied. "It's a fused being of all Bijuu. The Ichibi through the Kyuubi are nothing more than beings created by divided chakra of the Juubi; by the Rikudou Sennin, of course."

"I don't like where this is going," Kankuro commented. "This is why Akatsuki is gathering all the Bijuu?"

Tobi continued his telling of his operation, "The Rikudou Sennin created a ninjutsu in order to protect the shinobi world of the Juubi. Even now, that ninjutsu is quietly passed down; the seal that creates a jinchuuriki. Yes, the Rikudou Sennin was the Juubi jinchuuriki. In order to suppress its power, he sealed the Juubi into his own body.

"As the man who freed the world of the terrible Juubi, the Sennin was worshipped like a god by the people. But the Juubi's chakra was so massive and so foul that if the jinchuuriki were to die, the Juubi would escape and terrorize the world once more. Fearing this, on his deathbed, the Rikudou Sennin used the last of his power to divide the Juubi's chakra into nine portions and scattered them across the world's surface.

"And with that chakra removed, its actual body was sealed away and blasted into the sky where its power could not reach. It became the moon."

Bardock rubbed his head, feeling a throbbing pain behind his temples. "This is too much."

"Can a mere human really accomplish that?" Darui questioned.

Tobi clicked his tongue, "As the jinchuuriki of the Juubi, the Rikudou Sennin was already beyond what one would call human."

"So you are gathering those nine pieces of scattered chakra," Mifune began, trying to piece together the information that was thrown at them, "That is to say, all the Bijuu, in an attempt to gain that beyond-human power for yourself. But what do you mean to do with that power?"

"I will restore the Juubi!" Tobi shouted frantically. "And I will become the Juubi jinchuuriki myself. Using its power, I will magnify the power of my eyes to the ultimate level and activate a certain jutsu."

"A certain jutsu?" Onoki demanded. "What jutsu is that? What are you trying to achieve?"

Bardock could see the spinning tomoes in Tobi's lone eye. "A massive-scale genjutsu, reflecting my own eyes from the moon's surface. The Infinite Tsukuyomi. I will cast my genjutsu upon all humans living upon the earth's surface, controlling all of humanity within that genjutsu. I will become one with the world. It will be a world without hatred or conflict. Everything will be one with me; everything united. This is my Mooneye Operation."

They burst violently. "Like hell we'll give the world to you!" A shouted.

Bardock clenched his fists, "Living in nothing but a dream, a lie is the worst thing you can give someone. It's all fake. Just because you want that, doesn't mean anyone else does."

Tobi chuckled, "Do you have a better plan? Surely, you've realized by now…there is no hope. It's a word that holds no true meaning."

"Shut up," Bardock hissed, startling everyone. "There is hope. This world may be imperfect; so imperfect that you've come up with this plan, but nothing is perfect; not even lies. Everything is built on mistakes and hardship, that's what makes this world livable. Your hope may have died; your will of fire may have burned out but that does not mean everyone else's has."

Tobi clenched his jaw, glaring at the time traveler, "Hand over the Hachibi and Kyuubi and cooperate with my operation. Otherwise, war will be upon us."

A stared at him in shock, "That Hachibi? What is the meaning of this? You already took-"

Tobi spoke over him, "We failed in the recovery of the Hachibi. He escaped from our grasp. He has achieved true perfection as a jinchuuriki and a shinobi."

A's face fell while the other Cloud Nin shook their heads. Darui shrugged, "I knew it. I had a feeling it would be something like this."

A exploded, "THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTE…! HE USED THIS WHOLE DAMNED AFFAIR TO RUN AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE AND HAVE FUN SOMEWHERE ON HIS OWN?! UNFORGIVABLE! OH, HE'LL TASTE MY IRON CLAW!"

Tsunade gritted her teeth, "I will not hand over Uzumaki Naruto to you." Both Gohan and Bardock blinked in shock; Naruto was a jinchuuriki? With the Kyuubi?

Gaara nodded in agreement. "I concur," Mei added firmly.

"What say you, Raikage?" Onoki asked.

A grunted, "I will not hand over my brother to this man."

Tobi shook his head, "I may have no power myself, but I have the power of the Bijuu I have thus far collected. You have no hope of victory."

"Can it, you stupid Jack-O-Lantern," Bardock spat viciously.

Gaara glared at the Akatsuki member, "We will not abandon hope."

"Very well," Tobi sighed lightly. "In that case, I hereby declare The Fourth Shinobi World War."

"The Fourth Shinobi World War?" Onoki exclaimed in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not fool enough to say a thing like this in jest," Tobi answered. His body began to swirl and disappear, "Next time we meet, it will be on the battle ground."

Bardock swallowed; crap, this was the one thing they were supposed to downsize. Seems like war was inevitable.


	9. The Fight with Sasuke

**Chapter 9**

They all stared at the spot where Tobi once sat. Onoki shook his head, "Dear me. What now?" Bardock dropped from his super saiyan state, shaking his head; if this is what the war was going to be based on, how the hell were they going to fight it?

Gaara cleared his throat, "We must form a shinobi alliance. There is no other way to oppose the power of seven Bijuu."

A continued to stare at wall while Mei sighed, "I recall you were against the idea, Raikage-sama?"

A huffed, turning his gaze to the other Kages, "It seems no harm has come to my brother, but I refuse to allow Akatsuki to have their way with us any longer. We form a shinobi alliance and settle this as quickly as possible."

Bardock grinned, punching into his open palm, "Now you're talking."

"We protect everyone," Gohan stated, "But more importantly, we protect the Hachibi and the Kyuubi."

Gaara nodded in agreement, "I suspect the reason Madara would use the seven Bijuu is because in his current weakened state, and with the few Akatsuki members remaining to him, it would be too difficult for him to capture the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Even if he succeeded, the risks would be too high. He may be thinking of using this war to lure them out."

"I can certainly agree with that," Mei said.

A nodded, "I agree with the Kazekage as well. Considering what it may lead to, we cannot possibly lay the Hachibi and Kyuubi out right before enemy's eyes. At any rate, my brother, the Hachibi's jinchuuriki, is not the kind of man to follow any strategies we might prepare.

His white eyebrow twitched, "Who know what he might end up doing. He would only bring chaos to the battlefield."

Tsunade and Gaara deadpanned as they thought of Naruto, "I would say the same of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Kankuro snickered, "Well said."

"Yeah," Temari rolled her eyes.

Bardock shared an amused glance with his father. No doubt Naruto was loud and most likely like Goku in some terms.

"Very well," Mei spoke. "Do you accept then, Tsuchikage-sama, that we should consider the Hachibi and Kyuubi targets to be retrieved, restrained and protected?"

Onoki frowned thoughtfully while A began speaking, "I will share our information on Killer Bee with the Rock, Mist, Sand and Leaf villages. I suggest that search teams be organized and mobilized immediately. Once the Hachibi is found, I suggest that you send that information to me. I am probably the only person whom my brother will actually listen to."

They spoke more on the whole alliance forming, making A the leader of handling things. They all agreed and went on their way.

Tsunade nodded, "We've gotta get Naruto ready. Let's go, boys, Shizune."

Both half saiyans nodded and followed the Hokage and Shizune out. Gohan watched with concern when Bardock cracked his neck painfully, "You alright?"

Bardock scratched his head, gazing at his blackened knuckles, "I'm fine, Papa. Just a little tired from the fight." He blinked landed on his head. He turned his gaze to the smiling Shizune, "Uh…"

"You're one of our protectors," Shizune said. "We can't have you passing out on us."

Bardock laughed, "Don't worry, I only pass out from a really big fight, and if I won it. I don't usually pass out from a spar."

"He usually eats," Gohan teased his son.

"Interesting." They all stiffened when they heard the familiar voice of Tobi. He sat atop a pillar, staring them down with his lone eye. "A fight with Sasuke and his susanoo was only a spar to you. Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Bardock hissed, dropping into a fighting stance in front of Tsunade while Gohan took his place in front of Shizune protectively. "Why are you here? Didn't you tire out your mouth by telling us your horrid plan?"

Tobi chuckled, "Quite the mouth on you. Tell me, boy, why is it that I can't find information on you or anyone? I'd ask Pain, but it seems you've disposed of him."

"A little to easily," Bardock smirked, "Now what is it that you want."

"Why," Tobi smirked as well under his mask, "To help you finish what you started. Now let's get you to that sleep…" He charged at them, the tomoes in his Sharingan spinning quickly, "Permanently."

He grabbed Bardock by his gi, ready to send him into his vortex when he felt the boy suddenly disappear from his hands. Tsunade's fist cranked his head back so far, they were surprised when it didn't fall off.

Bardock grinned from his spot in the air as he floated over the fallen, "I may not know many jutsus, but using the same one over and over again is the last thing you should be doing."

Tobi tsked, shaking his head. He stood, his mask falling apart before him. His face suddenly contorted, and Sasuke and Karin appeared. Sasuke dusted himself off, shrugging off Karin's hand. "What's going on?"

Tobi gestured to the Leaf shinobi, "I thought you'd might like to take them out, especially the young boy since he beat you so well at the summit."

Sasuke glared at Tobi, "I don't care for them. I want Danzo, that's all."

"Danzo?" Bardock questioned, gaining their attention. "Heh, he's been dealt with. He won't be much of a fight with only one arm." He floated down to the ground, "But if you want to come after me, be my guest. I'll kick your ass and take you back to Konoha since these people want you there so much."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, taking out his kusanagi. "You've dealt with Danzo? That was my job. I guess I'll just have to kill you instead."

"Bardock," Gohan called out worriedly.

Bardock put his hand up, keeping his gaze on Sasuke, "You stay there, Papa. Watch Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. I can take care of this asswipe myself."

"Watch out for his eyes, kid," Tsunade warned, "He can capture you in an illusion if you look into his eyes at a certain time."

Bardock nodded slightly, "Right."

Sasuke ran at him, training his sword on him. Bardock jumped over the sword and threw a ki blast into the Uchiha's face harshly. Sasuke grunted, feeling the sting of the blast, "What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Bardock mumbled. He flew at him, cocking his fist back. Before Sasuke could comprehend what was going on, Bardock disappeared and reappeared above him, slamming the missing nin's face into the ground. "Why don't you just take your leave and stay away from Konoha?"

The half saiyan dodged the sword that came a little too close for comfort and stepped away from Sasuke. The Uchiha whirled around, glaring at him with his new Sharingan. Bardock froze, feeling a deep seeded hatred flow over him. He clenched his fists and canceled out whatever jutsu Sasuke had on him and powered up to super saiyan.

Bardock smirked as Sasuke's miserable face, "There's no winning. The more you fight me with those eyes, the more you'll exhaust them. I can see the blood pouring down your face now."

The time traveler was suddenly grabbed by the familiar purple skeleton and thrown high in the air. He stopped himself before putting his hands to his forehead, "MASENKO HA!"

The yellow charged beam flew at Sasuke who used the skeleton to take the brunt of it. Bardock took immense pleasure in seeing it break down before him, "What are you gonna do now, Uchiha? Your absolute defense is gone." He smirked, "You're mine now."

He flew at him quickly, catching him by his throat and slammed him into the ground. He tightened his hold on the boy's throat, hearing him struggle for air. He slammed his free hand into Karin's abdomen when she appeared behind him, knocking the air out of her.

"That's enough, Bardock," Tsunade called, causing the boy to release the missing nin. "We've got him where we want him."

Tobi clapped, "I must say, that was an excellent performance, Bardock-kun. I don't doubt your abilities now."

Bardock stood, dropping out of his super saiyan form, "Yes, you do. That wasn't even a third of my power and I could take Uchiha on."

Tobi simply chuckled and waved, "Come back when you can, Sasuke. I'll be waiting." He suddenly disappeared in a swirl of air.

They all stood in silence, listening to Sasuke's gasps for air and Karin's groans of pain. The small moment was suddenly broken by a shout of "Sasuke-kun!"

They all turned and raised their eyebrows incredulously as Sakura came into the clearing. She stopped suddenly when she noticed them and blushed in shame, "Oh boy."

Before anyone could open their mouths, Kakashi showed up. He blinked before scratching his head sheepishly, "Oh boy."

Tsunade gritted her teeth; a vein on her forehead looked ready to burst, "Just what the hell is going on here? Why aren't you in Konoha?"

Before Kakashi and Sakura could answer, Naruto appeared, "SAKURA-CHAN!" He stopped, blinking at everyone. "Eh? Baa-chan? Shizune-neechan? Gohan and Bardock?" He glanced down at the floor to see the two fallen ninjas. "Teme?"

Sasuke struggled to get up only to have Bardock knock him out with a swift chop to his neck. Naruto groaned whiningly, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled, clenching her fists. "We'll explain on the way. Gohan, Bardock; take the Uchiha and that girl and let's get going. I don't know what these idiots were thinking when they came over here. What I do know is that it wasn't smart."

Sakura looked down in shame, not wanting to see her master's disappointed face, Kakashi looked a bit sheepish while Naruto glared at everyone, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I SAID QUIET, NARUTO!" Tsunade resisted the urge to smack the blond jinchuuriki. "I told you I'll explain it on the way there."

Bardock turned his gaze to the side swiftly when he saw something appear from the ground. The white Zetsu that died before grinned at him with only half his face still there, "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

He was dead within an instant at Bardock's ki blast. Once they were distracted, Tobi came in and snatched Sasuke. Naruto ran at him, trying to catch him but was way off when his hand only caught air. He slammed his fist into the bridge, "Damn it!"

Tsunade sighed agitatedly, shaking her head, "Now look at what happened. I don't know why you three suddenly thought it was such a great idea to leave Konoha and come fight Sasuke, but you just gave me a lot of trouble. Get the girl and let's go."

Kakashi grabbed Karin and lifted her onto his back as they walked on. "Um…" Sakura spoke up, flinching when Tsunade turned to glare at her. "I-I may have knocked out Kiba, Lee-san and Sai before coming over here."

Tsunade swallowed her scream, stomping forward, "That's just great. Now we have to find them!"

Bardock sighed, shaking his head and following the Hokage. He could already feel a headache forming.


	10. Protecting

**Chapter 10**

Once they got to Konoha after much fuss from Kiba and Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune immediately went to the Hokage tower and gathered up the council to talk about the alliance. Kakashi took Karin to the interrogation unit while Naruto and Sakura went with their friends to explain what had happened and what was going on.

Bardock yawned, stretching his arms above him before settling his hands at the back of his head. He glanced at the door which the council was in, "How long do you think they'll be?"

Gohan smiled reassuringly, "They are talking about an upcoming war. We should just be patient."

Bardock groaned pitifully when his stomach growled in protest, "I don't think my hunger has patience, Papa."

Gohan laughed amusedly as the door finally opened. Shizune popped her head out, smiling apologetically at the boys, "Sorry about that. We'll explain later, but you're free to go now."

"Don't tell me you heard Bardock's stomach," Gohan teased his son who pouted and turned away.

Shizune laughed quietly, minding the other people in the room, "Well, if you want to get something to eat; have at it. Tell them it's on the Hokage."

Gohan watched as she shut the door wide eyed; oh Kami, he thought to himself. If the Hokage saw much they ate, she'd regret her decision. Bardock grinned widely, "Well, let's go before they change their mind."

Soon, they were at Ichiraku's. Gohan had wanted to try something new while Bardock just wanted something to eat. The time traveler chose Ichiraku Ramen since they had already ate there and he already knew what to order.

Both half saiyans walked into the ramen stand, smiling their greeting. Teuchi looked startled to see them at first before offering them a smile, "Welcome."

"It's nice to see you again," Gohan grinned, sitting down on one of the stools.

Teuchi chuckled, starting on the ramen with his daughter, "Did I ever thank you boys for saving us from the Akatsuki?"

Bardock laughed, scratching the back of his head, "That's fine. It's what we do. We just came here because this is the best place for food."

Teuchi grinned back, "Why thank you. How 'bout the first bowls' are on the house?"

"That's fine," Gohan smiled, "Since we're going to have more than one bowl, and Shizune-san said to put it on the Hokage's tab."

This time, Teuchi let out a full laugh, "Well, that'll give us our money back." He deposited two bowls of ramen in front of the boys and watched them eagerly devour it. Luckily, he had Ayame set to work on the next bowls for them.

Almost 30 bowls later for each boy, they were done. Bardock sighed happily, "I feel so much better now. After three fights, I needed to fill my stomach."

"Bardock-kun, Gohan-san," Both saiyans glanced behind them to see Sakura walk into the stand. She gaped in disbelief at the bowls towering over the boys. She blinked, clearing her throat, "Uh, Tsunade-sama is asking for you. She's with the other Kages right now in Kumogakure."

Bardock and Gohan nodded. The time traveler stood, putting his hand on his father's back and two fingers on his forehead, "We'll be there in a few seconds."

Sakura blinked once more, furrowing her brow confusedly, "Seconds? I told you, Tsunade-sama is-"

He found Tsunade's chakra and used instant transmission to the small room in Kumogakure, cutting off Sakura mid-sentence.

They ignored the looks of disbelief thrown their way when they appeared in the tower. Bardock bowed with his father, "You called for us, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded in all seriousness, her gaze hard, "It seems we've been discovered. For the sake of saving us a headache, can you deal with the pest so we don't have to revise our plans?"

Bardock smirked, cracking his knuckles, "Certainly, Hokage-sama." He smiled at his father sheepishly, "Sorry for taking all the fights, Papa, but I'll take this one."

Gohan waved him off, ruffling his hair, "That's fine; you know I don't like to fight unless I'm forced to. I'll protect the Kages, you do what you have to."

Bardock nodded, disappearing from the room. Once he was out of the room and on the island, he floated into the sky and kept his gaze on high alert. He chuckled when he saw a large, white bird flying in the sky. "I guess it's time."

He charged at the bird, landing his fist into the snake man's cheek. The man was rocketed so far from the bird, he suddenly melted into a white substance. Bardock cursed at the clone distraction.

"Brat," The blond man on the bird drawled. He brought his fingers into a certain hand sign and the bird exploded from under them.

Once the smoke died down, Bardock cracked his neck, shaking his head. He rolled his eyes, "I guess that's what they call a bomb."

Deidara tsked angrily, glaring at the half saiyan as Kabuto landed next to him, "You mocking me, brat? I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Judging by your chakra signature, I'd say you're already dead," Bardock crossed his arms, smirking. "You're nothing but a puppet in this game. Stand down before you have to face death again."

Bardock cupped his hands at his sides, gathering his ki, "Kaameehaamee…"

"Shit," Kabuto cursed. "Let's get out of here." The bird swiftly turned around, shooting through the sky.

The time traveler shot his hands forward, "HAAAAAAAAA!"

The ki blast shot through the air fiercely. The two shinobi barely made it away from the blast. Kabuto chuckled at the dying energy wave, "Looks like he's all out of tricks."

"Guess again." They stiffened at the sight of Bardock floating in front of them. The half saiyan smirked, "I think it's you who's run out of tricks."

Bardock clenched his fists, powering up to super saiyan two. He chuckled amusedly at their shocked faces, "Now we'll play for real." He set his hands to his forehead, "MASENKO HA!"

Kabuto flew off bird once more; this time it was the real one. Bardock grabbed Deidara's hand before he could register what was going on. He grimaced at the tongue that appeared on the blond man's hand and broke his wrist. He uppercut him then grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his head down and kneeing him in the face.

He elbowed him in the face once again, sending him off the bird. He jumped off, flying towards Kabuto who somehow turned himself into a snake. He shrugged mentally; there were weirder things he had seen.

He put two fingers to his forehead, charging his ki as Kabuto's snake form flew at him, mouth wide open. Bardock reacted quickly, spreading his legs to catch Kabuto's upper and lower jaw with his feet. He shot his fingers out, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The snake Kabuto ripped apart mercilessly. Bardock panted lightly, clenching his fists. He growled when he saw Kabuto simply regenerate from the blast. He took great pleasure in the fact that he couldn't fully come back from that blast.

The half saiyan stiffened when he felt something bite into his ankle. He yelped, shooting a blast to the small snake that was next to him. He could slowly feel his ki falling, dropping him out of his super saiyan form.

He glanced at the wound, grimacing when he saw the venom seep out from the two holes on his ankle. He clenched his jaw tensely when he heard Tobi's distinct chuckle, "All this fighting and only a bite from a snake takes him out? How sad."

"Bastard," Bardock spat, feeling a cold sweat break out onto his forehead. The edges of his vision slowly became darker and darker. "What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your concern," Tobi hissed, standing in front of the boy. His mask now had two holes, showing his Sharingan and now his Rinnegan. "Now die, boy."

All Bardock felt was his jaw almost breaking as Tobi kicked him, knocking him unconscious.


	11. The Fourth Shinobi World War

**Chapter 11**

_It was warm and quiet. He felt someone's hands run through his hair, soothing him back to sleep. "It's alright, Bardock-kun," A familiar voice whispered. "I believe in you. You can do this. You can save them. You just have to wake up." _

_Wake up? Was he asleep?_

_How did one wake up when they were already awake?_

_The beautiful azure eyes kept staring at him lovingly, telling him to wake up._

_Wake up?_

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

Bardock grunted silently, peeling open his heavy eyelids. He blinked slowly a couple of times to clear his vision. His father appeared before him, his face full of relief. "Kami, Bardock. You had me scared for a minute."

"What happened?" Bardock asked groggily, trying to sit up. Gohan put his hand on his son's back, helping his sit up straight. The time traveler felt his muscles protest from waking them up. They had seemed paralyzed a few minutes ago. "What happened to Kabuto and Deidara?"

"Deidara went back to the grave where he belongs," Tsunade spoke as she walked up to the boy. She felt his forehead, checking his temperature. Once she felt that it was back to its normal body heat, she continued, "You did a number on Kabuto, but he's a medic-nin, so I'm sure he was able to fix himself."

Bardock rubbed his eyes, still feeling the echo of sleep calling to him. "And Madara? What about him? And the snake that bit me; what happened with the bite?"

Tsunade sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "It seems Madara got away. The snake that bit you released a very deadly poison. You should've been dead before Gohan even found you, but luckily, you were able to fight it off and I healed you after. You had a fever, so we let you sleep. You seem back to good health now."

Bardock jumped off the small table he was laying on and stood on unsteady legs. He could feel his ankle throb, but no more than that. The fever must've fought the poison and rid him of the pain. He shook his head slowly, "There's an army coming with them. I don't know how many, but if Kabuto can bring people back from the dead, who knows who he'll bring out next."

He furrowed his brow, trying to reign in his consciousness as it bobbed back and forth from alert to asleep. "And Madara now only has the Sharingan, but the Rinnegan as well. He must've taken it from Nagato's dead body."

"That means he's defeated almost everyone in Akatsuki," Tsunade mumbled to herself.

A huffed, "Form an ambush squadron then split the rest of the forces into multiple divisions and get them in formation."

Samui nodded firmly, "Yes, sir."

Tsunade turned to Shikaku, "Make sure the medical logistics company is properly equipped. And Shikaku, make sure the Intel squads are clear on their routes."

Mei turned to Chojuro, "Contact Ao in the sensor company. Tell him they need to hurry."

"Y-yes ma'am," Chojuro stuttered.

Gaara pulled out a cloth with a hitai-ate on it, "Here boys. I finished this while Bardock-kun was away. Here are yours."

Bardock laughed happily, taking the new hitai-ate. He tied his to his upper arm where his last one went while Gohan tied his around his waist. Mifune grinned, "I designed it myself. You all, who have been divided, today will fight as one. 'Shinobi'!" He stood from his seat, "And we 'Samurai' will join forces with this 'Shinobi'. Let us begin."

…

Soon, every shinobi from every village was lined up in their divisions. Kakashi, a man named Kitsuchi, Darui, Mifune and Gaara were up above them, watching. Bardock stood with his father and Tsunade as they waited for everyone to get ready.

"Wow," Gohan breathed. "There are so many people here. With this many people fighting together, we're sure to win the war."

Tsunade frowned, shaking her head negatively, "Don't get your hopes up, Gohan. They still have a big army as well."

Bardock smirked, putting his hands behind his head, "That's fine. Papa, my sister and I beat this monster in our galaxy that was probably 10x stronger than any of these shinobi. You only need a few people to make a difference."

Tsunade chuckled, patting the boy's back, "Maybe you should go up there and say a few words."

Bardock laughed nervously. Their attention was taken away when they noticed a riot going on in one of the divisions. Before the half saiyans could go over and stop the shinobi, a wall of sand appeared between them, effectively silencing everyone.

Gaara stood above everyone with his hand out. He began, "Three times now. We've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and for that lust for power created me. I was a jinchuuriki; the embodiment of hatred and power."

Everyone was stock still, listening attentively to the Kazekage and leader of the allied forces. "I hated this world and all the people in it. I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today. But one man, one ninja from the Hidden Leaf stopped me."

He swallowed, closing his eyes as memories of Naruto and his bright personality took over his mind. He opened his eyes once more, speaking with a renowned vigor, "I was his enemy, yet he wept for me. I hurt him, yet he called me his friend. He saved me. My enemy, my fellow jinchuuriki. He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will.

"THERE ARE NO ENEMIES HERE BECAUSE WE'VE ALL SUFFERED AT AKATSUKI'S HAND! SO THERE IS NO SAND, NO STONE, NO LEAF, NO MIST AND NO CLOUD! THERE ARE ONLY SHINOBI! AND IF YOU STILL HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST THE SAND, THEN WHEN THIS WAR IS OVER, COME AND TAKE MY HEAD INSTEAD!"

Bardock and Gohan watched in awe as new determination filled the shinobis' eyes as Gaara continued his speech, "Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him and I want to protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you, lend me your aid!"

The shinobi roared loudly in excitement, "You got it, Gaara-sama!"

"Yeah!"

"Gaara-sama!"

Gaara exhaled deeply, "Everyone who's with me, let's go!"

The shinobi cheered loudly again and set off. Tsunade grinned at the boys, "You boys be careful now."

"You too, Tsunade-sama," Gohan smiled.

Bardock floated into the air with his father, "We'll help with every single fiber of our being, Tsunade-sama. You can count on us."

They flew into the air, flying past the running shinobi. Bardock glanced down when he felt the familiar chakra of a dead shinobi. He nodded to his father and flew down quickly. Once they were there, they noticed Kankuro, and two shinobi named Ittan and Hoheto.

Kankuro sighed in relief when he saw them, "Thank Kami you're here. We've got one. He's an old Akatsuki member named Sasori. He's using chakra strings to make other people his puppets."

Bardock glared at the red head across from him. He glanced to the side quickly when he saw another body charge at him from his peripheral vision. Gohan intervened by blasting it away from them. The time traveler smirked at his father, "What do you think I should do, Papa? Use kamehameha or something else?"

"Whatever's up your sleeve, Bardock," Gohan shrugged, standing next to the shinobi.

Bardock grinned at the deceased shinobi, "I hope you're ready for this one."

Sasori smirked, revealing two more shinobi who were bounded by his chakra strings. Another came out, opening his eyes and revealing he was also one of the deceased shinobi. Bardock sighed, mentally planning out his next attack. He knew he couldn't kill the ones attached to the chakra strings since they were still alive, but the new deceased one and Sasori were free game.

And very easy to kill.

Bardock disappeared and reappeared in front of Shin, the new dead shinobi and slammed him into the ground. He let loose a harsh ki blast that went through his chest, effectively killing him once more.

He quickly flew past the two shinobi attached to chakra strings, stopping in front of Sasori. He smirked, going through several arm movements before holding his hands out, "Burning attack!"

The blast burned Sasori's face. The deceased man dropped to the floor, his chakra strings detaching. Some of the shinobi started cheering in victory. Bardock began to smile until he felt a familiar chakra. He glared at Deidara who cackled as he came to the opening, "You think you can kill us that easily? As long as our souls are bound to this world, we'll regenerate over and over. I can turn myself into a bomb and kill all of you!"

Bardock clenched his fists, contemplating his next move as Shin and Sasori regenerated back to life. He blinked when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Sai gave him a reassuring pat, "We can take it from here. See if you can help anyone else."

Bardock nodded, "If you're sure." He floated up into the air with his father. He gave the shinobi a salute, "Good luck."

The two half saiyans flew out, keeping their eyes and sensors open for any distress. They gazed at the red flare in surprise, "What the-?"

"It's the ambush squad, if I remember correctly," Gohan answered. "We should follow them to see if they need help."

They heard an explosion erupt from afar. Bardock blinked when he felt cold air snip at him, "Now what?" He heard people shouting as they fell from the sky behind them.

They stopped, each gazing in a different direction. Gohan frowned, "I'll take the explosion. You find out what's going on over there. I think the ambush squad beat the three shinobi."

Bardock nodded, flying in the opposite direction as his father. He dropped to the floor when he noticed four deceased shinobi charge after the other ninjas from the allied forces. He quickly set out a weak ki wall, blocking their paths.

"Bardock-kun," Sai breathed. "I thought you were somewhere else."

Bardock huffed a chuckle, turning to him as more shinobi ran up, "You needed my help. I can't just let you take all the fights."

Kakashi frowned under his mask as he took in the four deceased shinobi, "Zabuza."

"Kakashi," Zabuza drawled. "I knew I'd end up fighting someone, but I never imagined it'd be you. I should've been sent to hell after you group finished me at the bridge. Next thing I know, I'm standing next to Haku. And I thought something was off. I guess this really _isn't _hell or heaven."

"No," Kakashi sighed lightly. "This is the real world, and none of you belong here anymore."

Sakura choked in shock as she gazed at the old shinobi she once fought years ago, "Zabuza…Haku…"

Zabuza chuckled, "Kakashi's kunoichi student. You sure grew up. How's that other kid? He doing okay?"

Bardock blinked, dropping his tense form as Sakura answered, "What?! Umm…y-yes."

"He must be pretty famous these days after helping you beat the two of us," Zabuza commented, his eyes still on Kakashi.

"Yup," Kakashi replied. "They named the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' and these days, the villagers call him a hero." Haku laughed happily at that. "Thanks to you two, Naruto found his path in life…his own 'ninja way' and swore to you both on your graves that he'd always follow it. And he did. He's become an admirable ninja."

"Then I'm sure," Haku smiled, "He'll continue to grow even stronger."

Zabuza suddenly stiffened, staggering back, "Kakashi," He choked distressfully, "Please stop us."

Bardock dropped back into his fighting stance, "Get ready. These guys may seem easy at first, but they can regenerate multiple times."

"Kakashi-san," Haku pleaded. "I must ask you to please stop us again. My dream was to protect…to save Zabuza-san and die as his tool. If Zabuza-san has also summoned with this technique then I must have failed on that day. And now I cannot even be his tool, much less defend him."

Kakashi shook his head, readying himself for an attack, "No, you saved his life. Zabuza died for another reason and he didn't just view you as a tool."

Bardock gazed at Haku's face as contorted into an expression of full on shock. Zabuza growled, "Kakashi, keep your blabber mouth shut."

Kakashi continued anyways, "Naruto drove something home to Zabuza."

Zabuza swallowed, smiling slightly, "That was…my first loss." He grunted, his body tense as if he were in an internal struggle, "Kakashi, don't hold back. Stop me, whatever it takes. I'm already dead. My humanity is dead."

Kakashi nodded, lifting his headband up, revealing his Sharingan, "Yeah, got it."

Haku sniffled, wiping one of his eyes. Another tear poured out from his other eye, making it seem like he couldn't control his tears. Kakashi sighed, "Here they come."

"General Kakashi," A shinobi spoke up urgently. "The man from the Hidden Stone has a bloodline limit; blast element. He's Gari; a former member of the blast corps. And the woman is Paku; she uses the Sand village's scorch element. Please be careful."

The air became thick as mist appeared all around them. "Nothing but bloodline limits," Kakashi said lowly. He turned to the shinobi, commanding, "Group the battle squadrons around the sensor ninjas. Everyone else cover them from 3, 6, 9, and 12 o'clock in a manji formation. Zabuza can detect his target's position through sound alone."

Bardock began to open his mouth before he choked in shock when he felt two familiar ki pop up. "BARDOCK!" He was suddenly thrown off by the extra weight on his back.

He glanced at the new half saiyans, "Uncle Goten, Trunks? What are you guys doing here?"

Goten laughed, jumping off his nephew's back with his best friend, "We're helping, of course. West Kai and North Kai called us in for back up."

Bardock rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Well, we do need all the help we can get. I'll leave you two with these shinobi. There are things you need to know. 1, these shinobi use chakra, not ki. Their techniques will be much different from yours. 2, the old chakras you feel are the dead shinobi. Fight them. Fight the bad guys. Just watch out; they can come back to life as many times as they want. And don't get in the shinobis' way, okay?"

Trunks and Goten nodded, saluting him, "Roger. You can count on us."

Bardock sighed, floating in the air, "Good luck." He flew off, praying to Kami that the boys took his words to heart.


	12. How to Kill Something That's Dead

**Chapter 12**

The Zetsus were coming in packs against Bardock once he hit the ground. Luckily, they were no match for his ki blasts. He slugged one, watching it fly into the others. He floated into the air when more popped out from the ground. He blinked in surprise when the Zetsus farther than him were being blown away. He laughed when he felt Trunks' and Goten's ki approaching.

He landed on the floor, feeling Trunks and Goten land right next to him. He smiled, "You guys took care of the swordsmen?"

Trunks nodded, "Yep. Kakashi-san took out Zabuza and Haku. The rest were pretty easy. They were just trying to catch them in a bind."

"It was really easy since their bodies couldn't handle our blasts," Goten said energetically.

Bardock chuckled, keeping his gaze on the Zetsus in front of him, "Well, guess what? These things can't handle our blasts either. So let's take them out for the shinobi, shall we?"

The three of them powered into super saiyan and shot their blasts harshly, killing at least 30 in one blast each.

…

Gohan panted lightly as they wrapped up Ginkaku. He was lucky that no one got sucked up into that gourd. Atsui patted his back, grinning, "Thanks, man. Times were a bit tense right there."

Atsui was suddenly thrown back by a roar. A giant, dark powered being towered over them, "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON KINKAKU!"

Gohan cursed, powering up to super saiyan. He caught the fist that came at him, gripped Ginkaku's giant wrist. He floated into the air, taking him with him and kicked him back to the ground. He cupped his hands to his side, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Backup's here," Samui called in relief.

Shikamaru went to his knees, making a hand seal. A shadow slithered from under him and caught Ginkaku's shadow. Ginkaku simply grunted and the shadow broke. He threw one of his tails at Shikamaru.

Gohan caught the tail before it hit the boy and held it in place. Shikamaru sighed in relief, "Thanks, Gohan." He glanced behind him urgently, "Now, Ino."

Ino nodded before her body went limp. Shikamaru caught her, watching as Ino successfully transferred her mind into Ginkaku. "I'm in!" Ino called from Ginkaku.

"Kinkaku," Darui shouted, using the gourd to suck up Ginkaku.

Ginkaku's body stretched, flying into Kinkaku's gourd. Shikamaru tensed, "Ino, get out of there!"

Ino suddenly groaned as she jumped back into her own body mentally. Gohan laughed lightly in relief. He smiled at the shinobi next to him, "Ready for the next round?"

"Troublesome energy," Shikamaru smirked. He turned to his teammates as Ino tried to help Choji up, "Let's go."

Gohan took off into the air as the Ino-Shika-Cho team ran ahead. The shinobi stopped in shock when they saw an all too familiar face. The dead Akatsuki member, Kakuzu, smirked as he choked another shinobi, "The Ino-Shika-Cho kids. We meet again."

"We captured your 'gold'," Shikamaru spoke evenly. "And even though you're a 'bishop', we know how you move. This time we're gonna bring the fight to you."

Kakuzu kept his gaze on the teens, "Shadow boy, if you're here that means you stopped Hidan. Probably decapitated him during one of his stupid prayers and if he's not here with me, that means he must not be dead yet, right?"

Ino growled, shuddering, "None of us care how rotted-out that freak is by now!"

"No rock, our gold and silver are captured. You've got our side scrambling to play defense," Kakuzu stated, pulling out the heart of the shinobi in his hand.

Ino gagged, covering her mouth, "That's right. He's got five hearts. We need to kill him five times to put him down."

Gohan blinked, grimacing when the stitches on Kakuzu came loose to put the next heart in. Kakuzu chuckled, "I guess if I'm the 'bishop', I should act like one."

His back burst open as the masks that were one stuck there flew into the air, stitching attached to them to make them into living beings. Kakuzu spoke, "Actually, we have your 'gold' and 'silver' too." He pointed ways away, "Katou Dan; the love of Tsunade-hime's life and Sarutobi Asuma; son of the Sandaime Hokage and your former teacher."

Team 10 stared in shock at the dead Akatsuki member. Kakuzu took pleasure in their expressions. "You're not the only ones who're taking our pieces and ironically, they're not the only pieces we've taken."

The masked beings flew into the air as Izumo and Kotetsu slashed through Kakuzu in a surprise attack. "Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san," Ino called in surprise.

"Senpai!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino!" Izumo ordered, "Help us seal him."

They nodded, rushing towards them. They stopped suddenly when Shikaku's voice echoed through their minds. Gohan watched as they stopped, their expressions filled with conflict. He only hated the fact that he couldn't communicate with Shikaku and Inoichi to learn of more plans and movements.

"I'll do it," Shikamaru spoke with determination. "What about you, Ino?"

"Shikamaru!" Choji protested.

Choza yelled at his son, "Choji, look around you."

Choji gazed around, watching as his fellow shinobi fought with their last breath. He frowned, slumping in defeat. Ino sighed, "Choji, do you remember Asuma-sensei's last words to us?"

Choji swallowed, his eyes becoming hard with determination. Ino gazed at her teammates as she remembered her sensei's dying words as well. She smiled, patting their backs, "Let's go."

"Ye-yeah."

"Roger."

Gohan watched as they ran off and sighed. He didn't know who to help. He didn't even know where Bardock was at. Were Goten and Trunks here as well? He had felt their ki spike up along with Bardock's? West Kai must've called them for backup.

Gohan sighed, cupping his hands to his side, "Kamehame HA!" He shot the blast, taking out one of Kakuzu's hearts. Tenten cheered, "Good job. You took out the lightning monster."

Gohan grinned before attacking the other four masked beings. He shoved his hand through one and went to attack another, only to find his hand stuck. Before he could panic at the other two rushing towards him, he watched as they were blasted away by a harsh kamehameha wave. He moved his gaze upwards and laughed, "I'm sure glad to see you guys."

The three other half saiyans landed on the floor, grinning. Bardock turned his gaze to Kakuzu who was now being wrapped up, "Now that we got him taken care of, what do we do next?"

Gohan shrugged, keeping his eyes and senses peeled for any trouble, "How many Zetsus did you take out?"

Bardock chuckled, crossing his arms, "About 90,000 give or take, thanks to the help of Goten and Trunks."

"That's good," Gohan laughed in relief. He could see the shinobi pile all the dead Zetsus once they killed the last one. He blinked when he felt some familiar chakras, "Hey, wait a minute-"

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" A familiar voice bellowed. The ground below them quaked fiercely as a giant, stone monster erupted from the ground, roaring wildly.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" The shinobi screamed, their panic rising above anything else.

Bardock clenched his jaw, moving his gaze around when he felt Tobi's chakra. He glared at the masked man; he was a step ahead of them, but he didn't expect to have 4 half saiyans on his trail now. Now, he thought to himself, let's see how this plays out.


	13. Uchiha Madara's Revival

**Chapter 13**

The demonic statue stood high above them all. Choza and Choji now stood in their gigantic forms, readying their weapons to fight the statue. Bardock exchanged glances with his father, nodding slightly. Father and son powered up a little, staying in their super saiyan form as the time traveler turned his gaze to the other half saiyans, "Goten, Trunks. Fuse now. I'm sure you won't have to use super saiyan when you're Gotenks. The statue isn't that strong and we have Choji and Choza-san on our sides. You boys can take on the statue."

The two preteens nodded, dropping back to their base forms. They got into their fusion positions, ignoring the incredulous looks from the shinobi. "Fuuuusion HA!"

After completing the dance and a flash of bright light later, Gotenks stood next to them in his base form. He smirked, "See you guys."

He blasted off into the air, charging straight for the statue. Bardock turned to his father, "I'll take care of Madara. You fight any new enemies popping up."

Gohan nodded, frowning, "Be careful."

Bardock flew off, keeping his senses on Tobi's chakra. He blinked in surprise before grinning; Naruto's bright chakra was now in the battlefield with another person. He assumed it was the Hachibi's jinchuuriki; B. They were really tearing it up as they charged through the battlefield.

He could feel Onoki's and Gaara's chakra as well as some dead shinobi. He could sense Naruto and B with another form of dead shinobi. One had the same chakra as Pain or Nagato. It must've been Nagato since the other pain bodies were fully demolished. It lasted a long while before one of the dead shinobi got away and Naruto raced towards Gaara.

It wasn't long until two of the four dead shinobi were gone and sealed. Gaara and Onoki flew off to another part of the battlefield, fighting the second Mizukage while Naruto helped fight the Sandaime Raikage. He let off powerful jutsus that Bardock could feel it from where he was at. After a bit of a spat, Naruto was finally able to beat the Sandaime Raikage.

Bardock cursed when he felt Gaara and Onoki struggle against the Nidaime Mizukage. He raced over there, pausing on his quest to find Tobi. He landed when an eruption of steam happened. He could see Gaara fighting a clone while the shinobi were looking for the real body.

Bardock felt the chakra of the dead Mizukage and put his hands to his forehead, aiming at the rock the Nidaime was hiding behind, "MASENKO HA!"

The strong powered blast took out the Nidaime behind the rock. The water clone smashed him into the ground before evaporating. Bardock groaned, lifting himself back up. He tensed when he felt the chakra of the dead shinobi appear again; didn't Onoki take that one out?

Naruto ran up, panting, "Gaara, Bardock; are you guys okay?"

Gaara nodded, "Thanks to Bardock, we were able to get rid of and seal the Nidaime Mizukage. What about you?"

"I'm fine," Naruto grinned reassuringly as the rest of the shinobi came.

Gaara turned to them, "Contact HQ and tell them of our situation."

"Yes, sir," One of the shinobi replied firmly.

Bardock sighed, lifting into the air, "I'll be going now. I need to see if anyone else needs help." At Gaara's nod, he flew away from them.

He set his hard gaze and mind on the chakra of Mu. He could feel the dead shinobi exerting more chakra on a jutsu. That probably meant he was trying to bring someone back to life.

Using instant transmission, he appeared next to him quickly and slammed his fist in his face. He breathed raggedly, turning his gaze to the coffin that now stood tall. He cursed; he was too late.

Mu chuckled sadistically, rubbing his face to ward off the pain, "He has already been summoned."

Bardock growled, choking the bandaged man, "Who was it? Who did you summon from the dead?"

"You don't know who I am? Shame," Bardock tensed at the new voice. "Then again, I certainly don't know who you are or what clan you could be from."

He turned, staring widely at the dark haired man with Sharingan eyes and long raven hair. He was an Uchiha; that much he could tell.

"I'm Uchiha Madara," Madara spoke evenly. "And who are you?"

Bardock froze, trying to gather his thoughts. What the hell was going on? "If you're Uchiha Madara, then who the hell is the man mask claiming to be you?"

Madara seemed confused for a moment before he smirked, crossing his arms, "He would say that and not reveal his identity. He probably wanted it to be a huge surprise. That fool. But things are going to plan so I can forgive him."

Bardock clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on Mu's throat. He shouted, throwing the bandaged man at the newly revived Uchiha. Madara lifted his sword and impaled Mu nonchalantly. Bardock cupped his hands to his side quickly, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blast ate up Mu, killing him once more and threw Madara off the cliff. The time traveler charged at him, readying another ki blast. He shot it off, only to find Madara covered by the same skeleton Sasuke used. He clenched his fists angrily before letting off more ki blasts.

Madara chuckled, "You're strong for a young shinobi." He made a hand sign, closing his eyes. "But not strong enough."

His eyes snapped open, startling Bardock at his now purple Rinnegan eyes. The earth shook as a giant meteorite floated above everyone. He choked in shock, "No. You're gonna crush us all with it?"

"Of course," Madara smirked ruthlessly. "The Impure World Resurrection Jutsu was originally intended to be used to wipe the map clean along with the caster. Us dead folk will be regenerated soon enough."

Bardock swallowed, clenching his fists and flying under the meteorite. He put his hands on it, holding onto it as if it were a spirit bomb. Madara frowned yet kept his cool, "Now how will you deal with the second one, brat?"

Bardock clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth when felt the pressure of the second meteorite descend upon the first. The first was easy to handle, but the second's pressure was making it very difficult to keep it in the air.

"Bardock!" He heard Naruto call worriedly. The half saiyan strained his body, trying to hold the meteors up to prevent it from killing the shinobi.

"Th-that's…" Gaara breathed in disbelief. "That's Uchiha Madara."

As the shinobi realized Madara had revived and that Tobi was a fake, Bardock used the distraction to power up to super saiyan two and use a strong ki blast to disintegrate the meteorites.

Madara grunted, gazing at the boy in slight surprise, "You are no shinobi, are you?"

Bardock panted harshly, wiping the sweat off his face, "I'm a protector of the universe, and I'm doing my best to defeat you." He dropped down to the floor, glaring at the Uchiha, "I'm here to help bring peace to the nations and the world. Scum like you are only here for your personal gain. Now go back to the grave before I have to kill you again."

Madara shook his head, frowning, "There's no point in trying to change this world. Mankind will be better served sleeping peacefully in the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"And what?" Bardock smirked, a bead of sweat falling down his chin. "What's your dream? Finally having a chance at beating the Shidaime Hokage. You're nothing but a little kid who wants to one up his friends."

Madara growled, creating a hand sign. The trees around him shot out, looking to attack him. He was saved by Gaara's sand fortunately. He gave a thumbs up to the Kazekage, thanking him silently.

Madara charged at him again, only to be thrown back by the Raikage's punch. Bardock blinked, gaping at the marks over Tsunade's face. She must've released a certain type of jutsu. He gazed around when he noticed all the Kage standing in front of Madara.

"You've done well, Bardock," Tsunade stated, smiling gratefully at the boy. "You've saved many lives. Now see if you can help the others. We'll take it from here."

Bardock grunted, lifting himself up, "Right. Watch out though; he's got Rinnegan and can use Mokuton. He's stronger than most foes out here."

"We've got this, lad," Onoki smiled up at the boy. "I never thought I'd see the day where the five Kages would stand and fight together."

Bardock chuckled, floating into the air, "If you need me, just holler. I'll hear you."

He heard Tsunade yell, "Go see if someone can heal you before you go back into battle," before he flew off. He groaned, feeling his ki drop minutely. Getting healed didn't sound so bad after all.

As he descended, he could feel his father's ki with Goten and Trunks, helping the others but staying close by. Naruto's chakra was with B's, Tobi's and a bunch of dead shinobi. He contemplated on going over there, but he really needed to get healed.

When he landed near the medical tent, he shouted to his father, "PAPA, SEE IF YOU CAN HELP NARUTO! I'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!"

Gohan blinked in surprise but nodded and flew off towards the real Naruto's chakra. Bardock huffed lightly, dropping out of his super saiyan 2 form and walking into the medical tent. He laughed weakly, "Sorry to bother you guys, but I need a small healing so I can get back out there."

Shizune rushed up to him, getting another medic-nin to finish wrapping the injured shinobi's wound. She pressed a hand against chest, healing him. He sighed in relief when he muscles stopped their spasms. The cool feeling was bringing his ki back to its normal state.

He grinned gratefully at Shizune once she was done, "Thanks. I better get back out there. Who knows what's happening."

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked worriedly.

Bardock chuckled, walking out, "It's fine. This is what I'm here for." He ran out of the tent and took off into the air. He gazed at the giant tailed beasts fighting each other. They shot out giant spheres of chakra at each other, shaking the earth.

Soon, he could see all the Bijuu disappear except for the 8 tails. He laughed slightly; it probably Naruto's doing. He blinked when rain started to pour heavily on them. He felt the sharp wind nip at his skin; his gi was trashed and his spare was left in Konoha. He flew towards them and landed right next to Gohan who was still in his super saiyan form.

"What's the deal, Papa?"

Gohan grinned at his son, "Naruto just help calm the Bijuu. Madara doesn't know what to do now. Naruto's getting stronger and brighter the more he fights."

Bardock glared at Tobi, "That's not Madara, Papa. He's a fake. I've seen Uchiha Madara and even fought him."

Gohan frowned, "So…where's the real one?"

…

Tsunade threw a strong punch at Madara, breaking him apart. "Kazekage, now!" A shouted urgently.

Gaara wrapped Madara in a sand prism, sealing it just like the other dead shinobi, "Sealed!"

Tsunade laughed in relief, "Very good."

What happened next was too fast for anyone to see. One minute, Tsunade was happy right next to the prism, the next she was thrown into someone's arms as a sword was pierced through right where she stood. The Kages and even the now free Madara stared in disbelief.

A man's happy laugh sounded, "Wow, West Kai sure does have great timing. I wonder what would've happened if we came later."

The Kages moved their gaze to the orange clad, grinning man who held Tsunade in his arms, "Hi."

Another man, wearing some kind of armor scoffed, "If we came here even a second late, she'd be dead, Kakarot. Apparently they don't know how to keep their guard up."

Madara was the first to recover, glaring at them from his spot in the prism, "And just who the hell are you two?"

The happy man set Tsunade down, addressing the dead shinobi, "I'm Son Goku and that's Vegeta." Goku put his hands on his hips, his face becoming somber, "We're the backup."


	14. More Backup

**Chapter 14**

The Kages stared at the new full blooded saiyans. Tsunade spoke first, "S-Son Goku…? That means you're related to Bardock and Gohan?"

Goku turned his gaze to her, keeping his grin, "Yup. I'm Gohan's dad and Bardock's grandpa. They were here first because their stronger than us."

"It's the tail, damn it," Vegeta grumbled. "He can go Oozaru. If I could too I'd be way stronger than that brat and Gohan."

"Oozaru?" Madara mumbled to himself. "He can turn into an ape?"

Goku laughed, holding his hands up to placate the other saiyan, "Come on, Vegeta. He's only turned into that form twice. It was only because there was a full moon when he fought Kid Buu and the titans. You can't blame him for that."

As Vegeta huffed, Madara smirked; who cared about the tailed beasts when he could just control that brat kid. They did say he was the strongest in the universe after all.

"Now," Goku turned to Madara who exited the prism. "We're here to help bring peace back to this world, so I guess we'll just have to beat you."

Madara sighed, shaking his head, "Like I told the kid before, mankind can't change. Peace will be brought by the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

The Uchiha was thrown back by a fist thrown at his face courtesy of Tsunade. The Godaime Hokage panted, her face contorted with anger, "That's nothing but a lie you're trying to sell. Peace is something you fight for, not a lie given to you by a mad man."

Madara lifted himself from the ground, rolling his eyes, "Like I said; there's no changing mankind." He made a hand sign and over 20 wood clones were made.

Before they could move, however, they were intercepted, "KAMEHAMEHA!" "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The wood clones were easily dealt with by the ki blasts. "What?" Madara demanded, glaring at the saiyans.

Both saiyans smirked, powering up to super saiyan. "You underestimate us, freak," Vegeta taunted. "And we haven't even begun."

…

Bardock blinked, perking up excitedly. He laughed happily, "Papa, do you feel that. Vegeta and Grandpa are here."

Gohan stared at his son in confusion before grinning, "What? That's amazing. We'll definitely beat this war now."

…

"Yay!" Trunks and Goten cheered as they fought the Zetsus. "Our dads are here! Our dads are here!"

…

Goku punched out all the remaining susanoos. Vegeta seemed bored as he glared up at Madara, "Are you going to actually come and fight us? Or are you just going to hide behind your clones like the cowards you are?"

Madara clenched his jaw angrily, "You dare call me a coward?" He began to summon his chakra strongly and rapidly. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF UCHIHA MADARA! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

Goku and Vegeta readied themselves into a battle stance as a bigger susanoo was summoned. "It's huge," Tsunade breathed in disbelief.

"So this is the real susanoo," Mei spoke, gazing up at the giant, chakra filled being.

Madara smirked, "Not quite yet." Susanoo soon became bigger before their eyes.

"To think," Tsunade swallowed roughly. "To think my grandfather fought something like this."

"I told you before; only Hashirama can stop me," Madara stated from atop of his creation. "Too bad he's not here. Though in a way, that's a good thing for all of you because…" Susanoo unsheathed his sword, slashing it at the Kages and the full blooded saiyans.

Goku and Vegeta reacted quickly, putting up a strong ki wall. They still felt the brunt of the attack, sending them across the land, but not injuring them further. "Is that all you've got?" Vegeta grunted, straightening himself up. "You really think this stupid ghost can kill us? Give me a break. I've fought some of the strongest beings in the universe."

Madara glared at them, hissing, "This susanoo is destruction itself. A slash of its sword can destroy all things in nature. It's as powerful as the Bijuu." He bellowed from atop of susanoo, "Prepare to be crushed! You and your path!"

…

"Look," B called as beams of light surrounded the battle ground. "Looks like the jinchuuriki are disappearin'. Somehow, Itachi's succeeded that's what I be hearin'."

Bardock sighed, "Well, luckily that's over."

"That damn Kabuto," Tobi growled.

Naruto jumped from his spot on Gyuki and landed next to Guy and Kakashi, "Don't let your guard down. I'm your opponent."

…

The sword of Susanoo descended upon the Kage and saiyans. They blinked confusedly when it died out causing Madara to land on the floor. The formerly dead Uchiha gazed at his glowing hand, "What's this? Did something happen to the jutsu?"

"Susanoo disappeared and edo tensei is violently fluttering," Onoki said, glaring at Madara. "There's no doubt; this means…"

"Edo tensei has been released," Madara spoke monotonously.

Tsunade stared in shock, "Kabuto should still be searching. It's too soon. If he only discovered it…in any case, to be able to stop even stop this jutsu…just who…"

"It doesn't matter who!" Onoki shouted. "Whoever it was, they're a hero that protected the shinobi world! It seems the heavens haven't given up on us yet!"

"There are shinobi on your side that might have done it," Madara stated as his body kept crusting in the beam of light. "It can't be helped…"

He charged at them full throttle. He spit out fire in the shape of dragon heads. Vegeta and Goku tensed themselves quickly, powering up to super saiyan two. The wind rushing towards them ran the fire out.

Madara's soul then flew out of his body, creating another body. His susanoo came back, charging at them. Tsunade froze as something entered her mind. Her seal disappeared, evaporating the lines from her body.

Only a moment later, the seal was back again on top of her forehead in the shape of a diamond. Tsunade smirked, her will burning once more, "Now let's get this fight started."

"Madara's chakra that had drifted off is firmly clinging to his body," Mei inquired. "Did he get restored?"

A growled, "Why? Why doesn't he disappear? Edo tensei was supposed to have been released."

"There is one risk to this jutsu," Madara drawled, "This is, as long as you know the seal, you can release edo tensei's summoning contract itself. There's nothing more troublesome than doing that. An undying body, unlimited chakra; it cannot be controlled."

"Don't tell me," Onoki began.

Mei shivered, "What is this…?"

"I think after fighting me you might have realized," Madara huffed. "I'm not the kind of person that would let himself be bound by such a jutsu." He slowly walked up to them, "Well then, the complete susanoo. It is said that anyone who has seen it dies. It would be a bit disgraceful to pull it out again after withdrawing it once."

He sighed begrudgingly, "My enjoyment was ruined. I guess I might as well go get the Kyuubi now."

Onoki tensed, readying himself for a fight. "Don't, Tsuchikage," Mei warned hastily. "He's not an opponent we can beat."

Vegeta scoffed, "That's where you're wrong." He glared at the Uchiha with his hard teal eyes, "We'll drop his ass right back to the grave where he belongs."

…

Kakashi, Guy, Gohan and Bardock fought the statue as Naruto landed in front of Tobi, smirking, "You look tired." He chuckled amusedly, "I can't see your face, but that's what I assume it looks like."

Tobi shook his head, quickly making hand seals, "It doesn't matter. I still need to go on with my plan." The statue ate some kind of barrel something as Tobi glared at the jinchuuriki in front of him, "It's too late now."

The statue roared angrily, flailing its limbs and destroying more of the land. Guy grunted, "The statue's been acting weird ever since it put that weird thing its mouth."

Naruto blinked in realization, "Just now…"

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't tell me…"

Tobi chuckled, "Look carefully…then feel it with your skin." He bellowed, spreading his arms in achievement, "The ten-tails has been revived! The beginning and end of this world."

Kakashi jolted in shock, "I get it. The statue is the vessel for the Juubi." He then frowned in confusion, "Wait, what's going on here? If the five Kages were right in the meeting then this war was all for the sake of gathering the chakra of the Kyuubi which is necessary to revive the Juubi."

He glanced at the two jinchuurikis, "The Hachibi and Kyuubi still have their chakra…is this some kind of lie?"

Bardock clenched his fists once he realized they were too late in stopping Tobi. Naruto suddenly cleared his throat, gaining their attention. His eyes were red, his pupils slit and the whisker marks on his face were darkened and thick. "**Everyone, listen.**"

"That voice," Kakashi swallowed.

B shook his head, rapping in reassurance, "Naruto and the Kyuubi did a switche-roo. He's gonna explain something. They're best buddies now, foo!"

Kurama began, "**If only a piece of the Bijuu is necessary, then a piece of my chakra and the Hachibi's chakra is already inside.**"

Kakashi gaped, "Yours too?"

"**The pot and bottle he had the statue eat were treasures that Rikudou-jiisan brought. They have the power to strongly seal away anything. Whatever goes in can never come out, no matter what. And in the pot lied Kinkaku. In the bottle lied Ginkaku. They were probably revived with edo tensei, used in this war and then sealed inside,**" Kurama explained.

"Rikudou and the brother Ginkaku and Kinkaku," Guy piped up confusedly. "I've heard of all those names in legends, but what does that have to do with your chakra?"

Kurama huffed softly as he thought back to when he had met the brothers, "**They once fought with me and I ate them. Afterwards, however, they fed on the meat in my stomach and absorbed my chakra.**"

"Dude," Bardock rolled his eyes in slight disgust. "This is why you should chew your food before you swallow it."

Gohan frowned, "So Ginkaku and Kinkaku had a piece of your chakra and we sealed them inside. Tobi must've taken it from Darui's squad."

Kakashi nodded, "That matches the info we got from HQ."

"**But that chakra along with the Hachibi's is only a piece**," Kurama pondered. "**I don't know what kind of form the Juubi will be revived in.**"

Kakashi frowned, holding onto his arm, "I'd like to do something before it's revived, if possible."

Tobi barked, "Kakashi, you always open your mouth so easily. It's no wonder you've lived a life full of regret."

Kakashi gazed at him in surprise while Guy furrowed his brow, "Just…who are you?"

"You don't remember faces," Tobi shrugged nonchalantly. "So what point is there in telling you?"

Bardock stared at him incredulously, "You're wearing a mask, dumbass. How in the hell is he supposed to remember your face?"

"**Kakashi,**" Kurama addressed the grey haired shinobi. "**As you said, now is our only chance before the Juubi is revived. Rikudou-jiisan said that the Juubi's complete revival will signal the end of this world.**"

"You're misunderstanding," Tobi declared. "The Juubi's revival doesn't need to be perfect for my purposes. My goal is simply the great genjutsu; Infinite Tsukuyomi to cast a genjutsu on every human on this planet, to make this world one, and free of anyone. No war, no peace. Nothing. A perfect world. There lies truth in a singular consciousness that has abandoned all individuality.

"This world no longer needs heroes like hope or the future if the Juubi is revived. Even if it's incomplete, I'll be able to use Infinite Tsukuyomi. And then reality will end. All that will exist is a single never ending dream."

Naruto glared at Tobi as his features went back to their regular status. He spoke to the masked man, "I…had a father, a mother and Ero-sennin. All kids look up to heroes. That's why I was able to keep running forward without getting lost. I'm gonna become Hokage that beats out all the previous generations. That's my dream, you idiot."

Guy chuckled, smiling, "Even if you never want your youth to end, at some point you have to stop dreaming."

"Yeah," Kakashi added. "Dreams are things that come true."

B shouted happily, "Dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams, lots o' dreams! My dream is a middle-aged woman's chest! The truth you see when lots of dreams come true is the best!"

Bardock laughed with his father. He didn't have dreams because he was already happy with his family. He didn't need much else than that.

Tobi shook his head, "Individuality makes people blind to the truth. My words, the words of no one, are the true words that will lead this world to the truth."

Naruto frowned, charging at Tobi while changing into his chakra mode. He powered up a rasengan, smashing it towards Tobi. He grunted when he was only thrown back. He chuckled, wiping the sweat off his face, "Looks like this won't go easily. Guess I really will have to bash in your mask first."

Tobi held up his weapon, "There's something I cannot part with. I will not let you touch the statue."


	15. Uchiha Obito

**Chapter 15**

The statue roared once more, destroying more of the land. Naruto smirked, creating a clone. Tobi simply stared as Kakashi addressed his former student, "Naruto, you know his power, right? You have to aim for when he's about to absorb. That's when he become solid. Normal attacks will just slip right through him."

"Or get him in a surprise attack," Bardock stood from his perch on Gyuki's arm. His ki was getting back to normal thankfully. He needed that little reboot.

"It's like when you counter attack," Guy said firmly. "You have to use feints to get close to him and create an opening. Don't use big attacks."

"I know," Naruto shouted as he ran at Tobi once more, his clone helping him make another jutsu. "That's why I made a clone."

Bardock clenched his jaw as everyone got ready. Naruto powered up some kind of black ball. Guy took out some nun-chucks. Kakashi powered his Mangekyou Sharingan. Gohan powered up to super saiyan two, as did his son.

Naruto phased through Tobi and he was hit down by the masked man's weapon. A cloud of smoke showed that Naruto was a clone and the real one was still charging at him. Guy appeared above Tobi, throwing down his nun-chucks.

The handle phased through Tobi's head as his hand phased through Naruto's. Tobi attacked Guy who deflected all of his moves. Naruto kept the small, black ball ready to hit the villain. Kakashi tried to use the same thing Tobi had used and transport the statue, but the statue seemed to block the attack.

Kakashi gaped in confusion as Naruto continued to fight Tobi. Kakashi powered up his raikiri with a kunai and ran through the rocks to get to Naruto and Tobi. He threw the kunai as it phased through Tobi who phased through Naruto.

The kunai flew at Naruto before it disappeared completely. Naruto tried to punch Tobi but it only phased through him again. The only thing that came from the attack was a small crack on Tobi's mask.

Bardock chuckled, crossing his arms, "Look at that. Kakashi-san's attack actually hit the bastard."

"That sure got their confidence up," Gohan commented, glancing at the now cheerful Naruto.

"Well," Bardock clenched his fists, staring at Tobi. He turned to address to Leaf Shinobi, "We'd like to take our turn now. You guys are taking all the fun."

Kakashi gave an eye smile, "Sorry." His face then turned somber. "I think I know what's going on. Can I tell you so you can help with the plan?" At Gohan's nod, he quickly told them his hypothesis.

Bardock smirked, "Well then, let's see what we can do. Ready, Papa?"

They charged at Tobi who simply rolled his eyes once more, "This is useless. I've told you before."

Gohan broke through the flying rocks, making a clear way for Bardock. The time traveler went through many arm movements before holding his palms out, "Burning attack!"

The blast went towards Tobi before disappearing. The masked man sighed, "I told you-" He screamed in pain when the attack suddenly went off in his shoulder.

Naruto laughed triumphantly, "It's just like Kakashi-sensei said."

"I see," Tobi mumbled as he thought through what had just transpired. "Bardock didn't stop his attack. Kakashi, you sent it flying to the other dimension with Kamui."

"As I thought," Kakashi affirmed. "At I first I reckoned you were using two jutsus; one to dematerialize and one to make things appear and disappear, but it's only one jutsu."

Tobi grunted painfully, taking off the cloth around his right arm. "He's only using one jutsu?" Guy questioned his fellow Jonin.

Kakashi nodded. Naruto frowned, "I don't really get it, but finally we were able to hit you."

"There's no one better than you when it comes to analyzing," Guy told his friend. "Please give us an idea of how his jutsu works. We'll change the way we fight depending on that."

"The way it works is really simple," Kakashi began, rifling through his thoughts. "Listen to me. His jutsu absorbs objects and his jutsu to slip through things are both space-time ninjutsu. First, the scratch on his mask. That mark was definitely left by the kunai I threw with my raikiri.

"And the scar on his right shoulder, judging by the look of it, was made by that ki blast Bardock shot. Those two scars have one thing in common. They are on parts of his body that were overlapping with someone was slipping through him. Another thing they have in common is that they were both made by the kunai and ki blast I sent flying to another dimension. From this I can tell that his space-time ninjutsu is connected to the same dimension my Kamui uses."

Guy jolted with shock, "Wa-wait. What do you mean? Are you saying that his and your eye techniques are connected?"

Gohan pondered, holding his chin, "Hold on a second. It's said that only the Uchiha clan has Sharingan. That means that this man, Madara or not, is an Uchiha. Kakashi-san," He called, causing the grey haired man to address him. "How did you get your Sharingan? You're not an Uchiha so that means there is some other way you got it."

Kakashi stiffened as Tobi began to chuckle, "Oh, I see someone has a brain. I remember when my eyes first got their Sharingan. The past world war; the fight at the Kannabi Bridge. That fight where Kakashi got to be called 'The Hero with the Sharingan'."

"You gave Kakashi-san you-" Bardock was cut off by Tobi's sharp tone.

"Shut up," He hissed. "I want to hear no more words from you idiots. You're all words that mean nothing. Reality is cruel. Nothing good can come out of it. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of Infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves."

Kakashi swallowed, clenching his jaw. Bardock glanced at the man before turning his gaze back on the masked man. Naruto stepped forward, "Bastard, are you still blabbering about that? I told you already. I won't give up my dream of becoming Hokage. There are many things I was entrusted with."

Gohan, Guy and Gyuki grinned at the boy's enthusiasm. Tobi sighed, "Entrusted? But Naruto, if you ended up neglecting what Jiraiya and the Yondaime Hokage left you, what would they think?"

Naruto froze as he began to think of everything Jiraiya and his father had once told him. His face became conflicted which made Tobi continue, "If you fail your mission, what will you think about yourself? Even if you put off dealing with the issue by conveniently using the world 'hope', the hollow reality is just there waiting. Both the ones who entrusted and the one who was entrusted with will just be hollow."

Naruto's features changed as Kurama began talking, "**Sorry, but this guy doesn't match what you're saying. The Yondaime left him to him, and he was able to make friends with me and use my power. The Yondaime sealed me into him so that he could defeat you.**"

His features went back to normal as he smiled to himself. He then changed into his second Kyuubi-chakra mode and ran towards Tobi. Bardock jumped up, taking off into the air, "Don't forget about me."

Tobi threw giant shuriken which Gyuki caught only to be pinned down to the floor by a stake. He made to throw another at Naruto only to have Bardock intercept it and throw it back at him. Naruto used the Bijuudama to cover the three of them. He then made a rasengan and slammed it into Tobi's mask.

They all stared at the new man in front of them in shock. "Obito?" Kakashi choked out. Uchiha Obito stood in front of them like before. His eyes Sharingan and Rinnegan and the right side of his face badly scarred.

"H-he's supposed to be dead," Guy stammered in disbelief. "It can't be him."

Kakashi stared at Obito's eyes, changing his Sharingan to Mangekyou Sharingan watched as Obito's did the same simultaneously. He tensed, "No mistake. He's Uchiha Obito."

Obito smirked, "You can call me that if you want. To me, it means nothing."

"That time, you…" Kakashi swallowed, clenching his quivering jaw. "Did you survive?"

"Who is he?" Naruto demanded, hating to be in a stage of ignorance at this moment.

Kakashi inhaled deeply as he stared at his former teammate, "He's an Uchiha; a shinobi of the Leaf that use to be our classmate. He was supposed to have died in a fight during the last war." He turned to Obito, frowning, "If you were alive, how come until now…?"

"Whether _I_ survived or not is not important," Obito answered. "However, yeah…If you really want to know why." He glared at Kakashi so harshly, Bardock swore he felt the hatred roll of the man in waves, "It's because you let Rin die."

Kakashi froze in shock, his face full of sweat and what looked like ill remorse. Obito tsked, "Don't make that face, Kakashi."

Kakashi breathed rapidly before calming and glaring at Obito, "Aren't you going to blame me?"

Obito sighed, holding his arms out, "It's pointless to blame this useless reality. I'm not interested in this world since it's going to disappear."

Naruto glanced at his sensei, seeing his face full of sorrow and regret. He grunted, exclaiming, "Now is not the time to get depressed. Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what happened between that guy and you, but I'll listen to the story later. Now it's more important to stop him from carrying on his plan."

Bardock nodded though he felt much more sympathy for Kakashi and oddly enough, Obito. "Naruto's right. We can't let him keep moving on with his plan."

Obito shook his head with a smirk, "I have nothing to say to you. Just die, bound by this reality." He made a hand seal and shot off a huge ball of fire, sending it straight towards Kakashi.

Naruto stopped it by using the chakra from the Kyuubi. Bardock tensed, glaring at the smoke when he felt a familiar chakra. "You seem to be having fun here, Obito," Madara commented as he landed next to his fellow Uchiha, looking worse for wear.

Bardock smiled happily when he felt four familiar kis drop in next to them, "Grandpa, Vegeta. It's nice to see you guys."

Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms, "We've been fighting this buffoon and he decided to leave. He couldn't stand the heat, apparently."

Goku turned to the shinobi before they could speak, "The Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage all wanted me to tell you that they're fine. It's thanks to us that they didn't have to fight as much. Tsunade-sama is healing the rest of the Kages."

Bardock gazed up at his grandfather in astonishment, "I'm surprised, Grandpa."

Goku furrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you actually remembered all those names," Bardock joked causing Vegeta to snort, Trunks to chuckle, Goten to laugh and Gohan smile. The time traveler began to laugh at his pouting grandfather before he felt his scar burn so greatly the pain brought him to his knees. He couldn't hear anyone calling his name as blood pounded in his ears.

He hurled onto the floor, falling on his back and convulsing as images filled his mind. It was of a younger Obito. He was bandaged and injured greatly. Madara looking old as rocks spoke to him of a bitter reality.

_Obito trained with the Zetsus. He trained till his body couldn't take it anymore. Then his body finally became his once again. Zetsu was telling him something. Obito's arm came off as he tried to break the wall of the rock room he was in. Spiral Zetsu wrapped around him and helped him leave._

_A girl, Bardock assumed it was Rin, was impaled on Kakashi's hand. She was dead. Obito saw it all as Kakashi retracted his hand and Rin fell to the floor limply. Kakashi cried as his eye turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan. He fell to the floor as Obito screamed to the heavens, his eye a Mangekyou Sharingan too._

_Kiri Nin found Obito and attacked him. Obito attacked ruthlessly, killing the shinobi of the Mist. He ran to Rin when they tried to take her. He used Mokuton, mercilessly killing every last one of them._

_Their blood rained down from the heavens as he promised Rin, "Rin, I will create a world where you are alive."_

_He went back to Madara who told him the plan of Infinite Tsukuyomi. He met Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. He claimed to be Madara. He found Kakashi in front of someone's grave, telling Rin about what was going on._

_He summoned the Kyuubi to Konoha. He was the reason the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina died and Naruto became an orphan. _

_He was thrown back further when Obito was on a team with Kakashi and Rin with Minato as their sensei. He noticed how Obito loved Rin unconditionally while she had feelings for Kakashi._

_A tale of unrequited love he knew too much about._

He gasped harshly, bring himself back to the present. He trembled in the arms that were now around him. Tsunade tightened her grip on him, "It's okay, Bardock. Everything's fine."

He moved his teal eyes around, trying to find Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, his father, Obito and Madara. "Wh-where is-?"

Luckily, Tsunade knew what he was talking about, "Naruto and Kakashi are fighting Tobi in the other dimension. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten are with Guy and B, fighting Madara to make sure the Juubi isn't summoned."

Bardock grunted, standing on unsteady legs. His scar throbbed but there was no pain hindering him thankfully. He stumbled with the Kages when the statue shrieked shrilly causing his ears to bleed.

The chakra Kyuubi and Gyuki made a giant ball of chakra and threw it towards the statue. It detonated with the statue nowhere to be found. "It disappeared," Naruto mumbled in confusion.

"We did it, stupid bastard," Gyuki cheered with Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "Is it the end?"

Obito nodded solemnly, "Yeah…" He then smirked, "The end of this world."

"Oh well," Madara shook his head. "Shall we begin?"

They all stared forward in shock at the giant, rampaging beast. "I-is that…?" Naruto stammered.

"The Juubi," A breathed in disbelief.

The Juubi roared viciously. Its lone eye now one of the Sharingan.


	16. The Juubi

**Chapter 16**

Bardock cursed, clenching his fists so hard his nails pierced through his skin, "Damn it. I thought we'd be able to take out Obito before Madara showed his ugly mug again." He felt like he did when they had first fought Buu; he wasn't doing anything except letting every bad thing happened.

Naruto jumped into the chakra Kurama with Kakashi and Guy as the Juubi launched itself at him and Gyuki. Gyuki shot off one of the tailed beast chakra balls only to have the Juubi send it back full throttle.

Luckily, Kakashi and Naruto got close to the Juubi with Gyuki and tried to fight only to have the ten-tailed beast merely flick them away. They landed on the floor, looking ragged and beat up. Goku, Vegeta, and the half saiyans were panting harshly, trying to keep themselves in their right mind.

Bardock flew towards them, ignoring the Kages calls to him. He heard Obito tell Naruto, "…There is no ninjutsu in this world that can surpass Infinite Tsukuyomi. I'll-"

Bardock powered up, cupping his hands to the side, "Good thing I don't use ninjutsu!" He gathered his ki, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

He shot the blast, catching the black chakra blast that the Juubi shot. The saiyans reacted quickly, powering up their blasts as well.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Came the three shouts of the Son boys.

"BUSTER CANNON!"

"GALICK GUN!"

With the combined blasts from all 6 saiyans, they were able to keep the Juubi's blast at bay, away from any innocent shinobi. As they were keeping the Juubi occupied, almost all of the shinobi showed up to help. "1st team has arrived," Darui called with his squad.

"2nd team has arrived," Kitsuchi stated promptly.

"3rd team, arrived."

"4th team, arrived," Shikamaru drawled.

Mifune approached, "Same for the 5th team."

"The medical team has come too," Shizune declared.

"The sensing team too," C added, looking a bit tired from his previous battles.

Kurama chuckled, "Now we're not a disorderly crowd anymore."

The saiyans were able to throw the Juubi's blast into the air, dispersing it. Naruto laughed, standing in front of the shinobi crowd. He made a hand sign, shouted, "Shinobi Alliance Jutsu. No jutsu. It's a super amazing jutsu; the strongest one that ever existed in the shinobi world, and it can win against the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Keep that in mind!"

"The Shinobi Alliance Jutsu, eh?" Madara snorted. "That's quite a forced interpretation."

Naruto grinned determinedly, "We'll use this jutsu to stop you."

"You're wrong," Obito argued. "Why can't you understand that stopping us is useless? Your jutsu will dissolve once this battle's over. Then someone will try to do what we're doing now again. You can't win in this world, no matter how much you struggle. By now you should know that there is no hope in this world."

Naruto frowned before bursting with even more vigor, "I don't care about that. In my opinion, there still is!" Everyone, shinobi and saiyan, smiled with him.

Madara sighed, "It's useless to argue over that during a battle. Let's get this over with."

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted to the shinobi. "We can do this!"

Everyone from every village used their own special techniques, taking out the eye of the Juubi. Naruto and many others jumped into the air, readying their jutsus only to have the Juubi knock them down forcefully and come back up renewed.

It began shooting off more chakra blasts, aiming farther away from the shinobi. Shikamaru grunted in anguish, gritting his teeth as Ino shed tears profusely. Bardock clenched his jaw, slamming his fists on the floor. More people were dying and he couldn't do anything about it. This thing was getting too strong and even if he took it out, he'd still have to deal with Obito and Madara.

He knew he should rely on the other saiyans, but he couldn't. He had to fight with as much as he could and defeat Madara and Obito before letting anyone else get hurt.

He glared at the two Uchihas atop of the Juubi. He stood tall, his eyes hard with determination, "Papa, I'm going to power up, so stand back."

Gohan regarded him somberly, "Are you sure? There's a lot of us. We can still take him."

"I need to," Bardock rasped. "It's the only way to stop them."

Before they could say anything else, the Juubi shot out many shards of wood, trying to impale the shinobi. Naruto threw his rasen-shuriken at the Juubi. It had little to no effect as the Juubi simply shot off more shards of wood towards him.

Trunks and Goten reacted quickly and took Naruto out of the way. Hinata wasn't fast enough causing Neji to jump in to protect her and getting impaled by a few shards.

"Niisan," Hinata sobbed.

"Neji!" Naruto cried out. "We need a medic over there."

Neji coughed weakly, "No, I'm already…" He smiled at Naruto who walked up to him slowly, "My life was one of yours."

Naruto clenched jaw, willing back his tears, "You're a Hyuuga. Why are willing to throw your life away for me?"

Bardock felt tears stream down his face as he heard Neji reply, "Because you told me I'm a genius."

Everyone gasped, realizing that one of the strongest shinobi had just died. Bardock clenched his fists, glaring up at Obito once more. He had just said he wasn't gonna stand for this and this time he meant it. He could already feel the burning heat of his ki rising.

Obito shouted down to Naruto, "Try saying it again. I said try saying it again! Feel your friends becoming cold and realize their death. This is going to continue. Your feeble words and principles are gonna be proven wrong. This is what happens when you talk about hope and ideals. This is reality."

Obito shook his head as he continued, "Naruto, what do you have in this reality. You have no father and mother. Your master Jiraiya is dead and as long as you keep opposing, your friends will die one after the other. No one that acknowledges will survive. You already know what lies ahead; loneliness. There's no need to be in this reality. Come here, Naruto."

He outstretched his hand towards Naruto who was an ant to where he stood. He felt it fitting for the boy. He was suddenly thrown back by a kick to his face. Bardock glared at him as he floated in front of the Uchiha, "Say that again, but with more feeling, you bastard."

Everyone was soon covered in Kurama's chakra as Naruto took his form of chakra-mode and handed it to everyone. Madara made a hand sign, using Mokuton to shoot Bardock back to the ground. The Juubi shot out many arms but with Kurama's chakra, they were able to use more jutsu to deflect them.

The Nara clan shinobi stopped the Juubi by binding it to them. Ino was able to get into the Juubi and counter its moves towards the shinobi. She then got out safely moments later.

Lee sobbed over Neji's body, crying for his late friend, "No, Neji."

"Lee, don't cry," Guy sympathized.

Tenten gazed at her teammate worriedly, "Lee."

"Lee," Guy swallowed the lump in his throat. "As long as we remember Neji's feelings. He will continue to living inside of us."

"I'll teach you something," Obito called down to them. "That's what made me live so far. It can also work as a powerful curse."

Kakashi gazed up at his former teammate before turning to his student, "Naruto, I told you that 'I will never let my friends die'. That's also something that I wanted to convince myself of. There are many friends I was unable to protect so far. That's why every time I swear I'll protect them, but then I still happen to face the truth of when I'm not able to do it. You have to take that wound with you forever."

"Your friends will and can die right in front of you," Goku spoke, gazing at Neji's fallen body sadly, "That's why you have to live on for them. You have to keep fighting for them. They don't want you to stop because they had to. Then what would be the point in their death and believing in you if they were the reason that made you stop."

Naruto nodded firmly, "That's why we are the ones who endure. We are ninja. I will never forget. Anyway, that wound means that my friends are still inside me. The real friends are not the ones I created in my dreams not to get hurt. That would be erasing the real ones. It can be a curse, but I don't care." He put his hand over his heart, his slit eyes filled with determination, "I want to keep the real Neji here."

He put his hand on Lee's back, transferring some of Kurama's chakra to him. Lee straightened after Naruto's speech and laid Neji gently on the floor after closing his eyes. Shikamaru grunted, feeling the Juubi trying to escape, "Hurry, Naruto."

The shinobi readied their next move as the saiyans powered up their ki blasts. They all shot off towards the Juubi, Obito and Madara. The shinobi rushed in the air once more, trying to attack them from above. Naruto threw his rasen-shuriken as Lee ran at Madara.

The rasen-shuriken slipped through Obito as Lee was able to punch through Madara. Naruto jumped onto the Juubi, "Unlike you, I don't want to cut off the bonds I made and I don't want others to cut off their bonds with me." He glared at them, "Neji's will isn't dead yet. Not while I'm alive."

They fought with all their wills and strength. Obito was using Kamui to appear and disappear as he fought Naruto and the others while the saiyans fought Madara whose defense was susanoo.

Obito grunted as he jumped away from Naruto, "You're only defending if you just protect everybody. Do you think this will help? You'll just get weaker."

Naruto smirked, "Since you like to be alone, you probably can't understand." He charged at Obito. "Having everyone close to me makes me really happy! That's enough to give me power!"

Obito disappeared before Naruto's hit could land on him. "Did he get away?" Kiba asked agitatedly.

Obito appeared above them, "If you think the pain of your friends' death is some form of a bond then why do you need to protect them?"

Naruto growled, "Your dumb arguments! That's something I really hate about you! Quit it with your stupid reasoning! I meant to say that I'll stand any pain for my friends. I'm not gonna give up on them! Maybe I'm just being selfish, but not having my friends here is the most painful thing for me. Period."

Bardock panted, grinning at the blond jinchuuriki, "Nicely said, Naruto."

Sakura smiled widely, pumping her fist as the rest of the shinobi smiled and grinned at Naruto's uplifting words.

Madara gazed around, furrowing his brow in concentration as he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. He smirked evilly as the Juubi roared, breaking the binds of itself. The shinobi and saiyans covered their ears as they flew away from the tailed beast.

"We're gonna cut the only thing that connected me and the Juubi," Obito announced. "Nothing will restrain it. Maybe it'd be better if I just became its jinchuuriki actually."

Kakashi readied himself to use the Kamui. Unfortunately, Obito had the same thing in mind as he landed in front of the copy-nin. They were both sucked into the other dimension. The Juubi smashed its tails everywhere, creating even more destruction around everyone.

The saiyans tried to hold up a ki wall to make sure no one was hurt by a stray tail or debris. That plus Kurama's chakra kept every one safe and protected. Naruto panted, holding his arm as Kurama's chakra disappeared from the shinobi.

As the Juubi made a hand sign, ready to take Naruto out, the shinobi assembled in front of Naruto, protecting him. Sakura ran behind Naruto, placing her hands on his back as they began to glow, "I'll heal you."

Naruto smiled gratefully. Bardock cracked his neck, feeling the effects of his ki drop slightly. He'd need a small healing too if he wanted to go to the next form. Luckily, he found Tsunade who healed him up quickly.

The Juubi opened its mouth wide, spitting out some kind of egg. "He's transforming again," Omoi stated urgently.

Juubi began to create the tailed beast ball. Everyone one stared at it in disbelief. "It's getting bigger and bigger," Shikamaru mumbled.

"I-is it going after Naruto?" Choji inquired in fright.

Another shinobi spoke, "To be frank…what can we do against it without Naruto's chakra?"

Goku wiped the sweat off his brow, glaring at the massive ball, "We have to use our last techniques if we want to destroy this thing. We won't be able to land anything on it in our current forms."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath, "We can't just hesitate after all that's happened! Naruto is doing everything he can. It was clear from his words."

"Yeah," A shinobi added. "He's doing his best to protect simple shinobi like us."

"I don't mean that," Sakura exclaimed firmly. "He's making us realize that he considers all of us his comrades! I'm going to make Naruto have a full recovery. Every one of us must do what's in their power. If we're gonna die anyway then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing."

Shikamaru smirked before turning to his teammate, "Ino! There's someone I want you to link to me."

Ino smiled slightly, "Did something come up?"

"You're great, Shikamaru," Choji complimented the Nara boy.

After a brief mental conversation, Shikamaru addressed the blond kunoichi once more, "Ino, link me to all the shinobi on the battlefield."

"I just will!" Ino shouted. She made a hand sign and concentrated her chakra.

The Juubi set off its blast as everyone got ready. The Rock shinobi made a few hands sign and put up many giant walls to stop it. It broke through almost all of them causing Gyuki to step in and try to stop it with his tentacles. It vanished before everyone's eyes suddenly.

A misshapen kunai landed in front of Naruto before a blond man appeared in front of Sakura and the blond jinchuuriki, "Was I late?"

"No," Naruto smirked at the man. "You were right on time, Dad."

Bardock mentally sighed in relief; now here came the back up.


	17. Final Backup

**Chapter 17**

"I'm Namikaze Minato," Minato greeted his son and the pink haired kunoichi. "Get ready for the blast." A strong explosion rocked the shinobi. The Yondaime chuckled, "I sent the Kyuubi's attack to the sea."

Goten and Trunks looked over in awe as Goku almost bounced in excitement, "You must be really something to do that. I didn't even see you move."

Minato tilted his head, regarding the saiyans curiously, "You don't look like traditional shinobi. Who are you?"

Goku laughed, patting his shoulder, "We're from a different galaxy to help with the war. We're from a race of warriors called Saiyans. I'm Son Goku. The grumpy guy next to me is Vegeta. The tall boy is my oldest son Gohan. My youngest, Goten, is over there looking at the blast with Vegeta's son, Trunks. My grandson, Bardock, is getting healed by Tsunade-sama."

Minato blinked before smiling, "Well, nice to meet you, Goku-san and thank you for helping us with this war."

Sakura gazed at his eyes when he turned to them. She noticed he had the same eyes as the dead shinobi who attacked them before, "You-you are…"

Minato smiled once more, hoping to calm her nerves, "Don't worry, I'm on your side. Thank you for helping Naruto recover. Are you his girlfriend?"

Naruto blinked, "Ummm….uh? Yeah! Well…that's more or less it."

Sakura tensed, head butting him from behind, "Shut up! Save your energy!"

"Ouch," Naruto whined. "I'm getting injured instead of recovering."

"I'll just increase the healing speed!"

Minato laughed to himself amusedly; this girl was so much like Kushina. "Take care of my son."

Sakura sighed as she addressed Naruto, "All of a sudden…but you look like you already knew about this."

Naruto shrugged as his teammate kept healing him, "I felt his chakra when I was in Kyuubi mode. The others are coming too."

They all blinked in surprise when the Shidaime, Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage landed next to Minato. "You're fast as always, Minato," Sarutobi said.

"Yondaime, your shunshin is better than mine," Tobirama complimented.

"Yosh," Hashirama cheered. "We shall begin!"

Sakura gazed in shock, "S-Sandaime Hokage? And that's…?"

"The Shidaime and Nidaime," Another shinobi added. "The Sandaime and even the Yondaime."

"Who used edo tensei on them?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Orochimaru summoned us. We must stop this war."

"More are coming," Naruto smiled. "Though they're a bit late."

Madara smashed in the floor, bellowing, "I've been waiting for you, Hashirama!"

Hashirama replied in the same tone, "I'll deal with you later. I'll stop the Juubi first."

"You're always the same," Madara chuckled, "I really can't get along with you."

Hashirama gazed up as the Juubi readied another attack, "Well, it's dashing here."

Minato turned to his son, smiling, "Naruto, you did well. Rest for a while. Your friend is coming too and he's on our side." He gaze turned hard as he powered up into Kyuubi's chakra mode.

"Hokages," Hashirama ordered. "Let's go!"

"Nidaime, Sandaime, before me," Minato said.

Sarutobi grinned at him, "Did you already to the markings?"

At Minato's nod, Tobirama chuckled, "You're quick to act."

They disappeared quickly, leaving behind Hashirama. "Let's go!" The Hokages made a similar hand sign. Soon, a barrier was made around the Juubi with pillars holding its tails.

The Juubi roared as Sasuke and Jugo landed in front of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto huffed, "You're pretty late, Sasuke."

Sakura gaped at her former teammate with wide eyes, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted monotonously.

She jolted, "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Her voice jolted everyone out of their reverie. They all stared at Sasuke in shock and disbelief.

Bardock clenched his jaw; he'd kick his ass if he wasn't on their side. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Many things happened, but I decided to protect the village and I will become Hokage."

They all froze in shock except for Naruto who took it in stride. Kiba burst angrily, "YEAH RIGHT! A LONG TIME NUKE-NIN SUDDENLY SHOWS UP AND STARTS SAYING JOKES! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT 'HOKAGE' MEANS?!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't know what happened to you, but that's impossible. Do you think that…"

Shino continued for him, "Do you think you can just erase all you did so far?"

"Yeah, I know I can't," Sasuke glared at them. "But I don't care what you think about me. The Kages created this situation. I'll become Hokage and change the village."

Naruto stood, standing by his best friend and rival, "I'll be the one to become Hokage."

"I'm very happy that we have so many Hokage candidates but you're taking it to easy," Hashirama shouted at them as he kept the barrier around the Juubi. "Prepare you chakra. We must defeat this with a combined attack."

"Thank you for healing me, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled at the pink haired kunoichi. "You should rest now. Let's go, Sasuke." They both jumped onto a higher rock.

Sakura frowned, jumping with them, "Do you think I'm just a weak woman that can't compete with you? Tsunade-sama trains her disciples as good as the other Sannin."

"Sakura-chan…"

"It's almost done. I've almost stored the necessary chakra. Soon, I'll be able to use my real power," Sakura stated. "I'm also a member of Team 7 and a disciple of a Sannin."

She kept her gaze on Naruto, daring him to say otherwise but also hoping he would let her in. The blond jinchuuriki gazed at her in surprise before smiling. He slammed his fist into his palm, "Good! Team 7 is reborn now!"

Tsunade smirked as she continued to heal Bardock, "That's my student. If Naruto would've refused, she would've knocked him out in 10 seconds flat; strongest shinobi or not. And how dare that Uchiha, thinking he can just come in as he pleases and claim to be the next Hokage."

Bardock chuckled, standing up, "I know what you're saying, Tsunade-sama." He smiled at her gratefully, "You can't claim you're the strongest in the universe and expect to be the strongest in the universe. You have to work hard at it every day to finally live up to that title. Sasuke has a long way to go before he can be Hokage."

He powered up, "Thank you for healing me. I'm gonna help them now." He flew next to the other saiyans.

Goku grinned, "Ready , B?"

"Ready, Grandpa," Bardock nodded, grinning back.

"Let's show them our power!" Naruto yelled.

Vegeta huffed, "I swear. This war seems to be going on forever and we got here only a few hours ago."

The Juubi set off another chakra ball only to have the barrier block it in. Hashirama made wood clones that scattered all around the barrier, "I'll create an opening for shinobi to enter it. Come with me." He slammed his palms together, "Okay! Go!"

The shinobi and the saiyans all flew towards the opening, successfully making it through. The Juubi reacted quickly and split itself into smaller bodies. The bodies rushed at the shinobi and saiyans. They all attacked the tiny Juubi bodies.

Sakura punched one and it seemed to have little effect until a seal similar to Tsunade's appeared on her forehead. She smirked, "Now it's filled up. I can finally release it." She held the monster there, bringing her arm back and slamming her fist into it sending it through all the other bodies.

She jumped into the air, "SHANNARO!" She slammed her fist into the ground, destroying it and the bodies.

Bardock gaped; no, he would not say he found that so freakin' attractive. Goku laughed, "Wow, she punches as hard as a saiyan."

A bigger Juubi body appeared above and another beside Sakura, startling her. Sasuke slashed at the one above her while Naruto threw his rasen-shuriken at the other. The Team 7 members all landed right next to each other, ready for the next fight.

Kiba got agitated and made a shadow clone. With Akamaru, they created a three headed dog. Goku shuddered, "No. Why the dog?"

Gohan sighed, patting his father's back, "It's okay, Dad. It's just a technique."

Shino attacked, creating giant bugs in the Juubi bodies causing them to explode. Hinata used her gentle fist to attack. Choji made himself bigger while Shikamaru used his shadow to connect to his teammate. Ino made a hand sign that connected them all together. Choji barreled through the Juubi bodies easily.

Sai appeared on his ink bird, "I'm a part of Team 7 too."

"Sai!" Naruto cried out.

A Juubi body threw a spear at the ink bird causing it to splatter and disintegrate. Naruto caught Sai before he could hit the floor and brought him next to the rest of team 7.

Soon, the Juubi clones began to multiply even more and their size quadrupled. Sai turned to Naruto, "Can you still give the others your chakra?"

"I can't do it now," Naruto protested. "I haven't saved enough of Kurama's chakra."

"You need to mow down the big ones first and slip close enough to beat its true form," Sai explained to the blond. "That's the only way. It isn't close enough for you to jump at one go. There's enough time for us to repel the enemy's attacks and cast some seals. But unless you have sufficient chakra, you might suffer severe wounds. The healing group can't make it up front."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke bit their thumbs, and slammed their palms on the floor. "Mowing down and slipping fast. That's no trouble," Sasuke said.

"In addition to jumping and getting closer in one go, I'd have to avoid his attacks. This guy sure packs a punch," Naruto stated.

"I'm all ready here for healing if anyone gets severe wounds. If it's the current me," Sakura commented.

A huge puff of smoke appeared and in the smoke stood a large snake, a giant toad and a huge slug. "Go, Aoda," Sasuke ordered the snake.

"Jump, Gamakichi," Naruto shouted sternly.

"Please, Katsuyu-sama," Sakura pleaded as the slug fell to the floor after turning into more slugs. The snake slipped through the Juubi clones. The toad leaped into the air, blocking attacks from the Juubi's clones.

Sasuke powered his susanoo as Naruto powered another rasen-shuriken. He threw the jutsu which got caught in the black flames Sasuke had put. It powered onto that and hit the Juubi head on.

Vegeta growled, "Why the hell are we just standing here? We should be fighting; that's what we came here to do."

Goku laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Oh yeah."

They all readied their ki blasts. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku and Goten shot theirs, taking out the clones.

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan and Bardock took out the remaining ones.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta and Trunks helped with the rest.

Bardock watched as Sasuke seemed to try and power his black flames before Naruto put them out. He didn't know what the Uchiha was planning to do so he'd take what he'd get and go with the flow.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" They all turned to the sound of anguished screams from afar. Bardock jolted upright, gazing around. No one near was screaming so who was it?

"He's trying to resuscitate," Hashirama warned. "We have to stop Madara before he comes back. He's using the other man with his chakra."

As everyone began to race towards Madara, Minato shunshined over there and stabbed the now darkened Obito with his kunai. "Sensei," Obito choked out.

Minato stared at him in disbelief, "Obito…" Memories came flooding back as he remembered the same man almost killing Naruto, setting the Kyuubi free and attacking him. "Was it…you?" He shook his head sadly, "The Hiraishin mark never disappears. I hadn't told you that, right, Obito?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "If you were alive, I would've liked you to become Hokage."

Sasuke approached with the saiyans, "It was pretty quick in the end. Now we only have to seal that zombie and the war will be over. We'll take care of this giant too."

Obito chuckled weakly, "How can you be sure that the war will end? You fellow of the traitor."

They all watched in shock as the Juubi disappeared into Obito. Naruto grabbed his father and Sasuke while the saiyans flew away. "This is what he wanted this whole time," Bardock informed. "To be the Juubi's Jinchuuriki."

Obito stood before them, his body scaly and full of horns. "That's gross," Trunks commented.


	18. Juubi Jinchuuriki

**Chapter 18**

As Obito stood before everyone in his new form, Hashirama used the pillars to trap him. Obito simply destroyed all of them with a simple burst of chakra. With a set of chakra arms, he caught all ends of the barrier and dispelled it.

"Everyone be careful," Hashirama shouted worriedly. "We don't know what that man's going to do now that he got hold of the Juubi's power! He destroyed the barrier!"

Obito landed next to Gamakichi, staring at the three on top of the toad. "Stop it, Obito," Minato ordered hastily.

Obito tilted his head confusedly, "O…bi…to?"

The first three Hokages landed in front of Obito. Hashirama frowned, "I'll say it. Frankly, this man is stronger than me."

"It's rude to say, but it's true," Sarutobi added.

Tobirama shook his head solemnly, "Even if we cancel the remaining clones, we still can't make it."

Naruto watched in disbelief as Obito simply burst through them, destroying half of Tobirama and Hashirama's clone. "Saru! Fourth! Jump!"

The explosive tags left on Obito's sides exploded as wood wrapped around him. "Minato, get away," Sarutobi ordered.

Minato chuckled, "The Nidaime's always quick to act."

"I created the edo tensei and fighting techniques for it," The rest of Tobirama said. "Though it's the first time I use them on my own body. It works like this."

He let out more explosive tags which multiplied as they flew at the trapped Obito. After the smoke disappeared, Obito floated there unharmed. Sarutobi made a hand sign, bringing out a giant shuriken blade. He threw it at the Juubi's jinchuuriki and watched as they multiplied.

Obito formed a black ball of chakra and shot it at Sarutobi, destroying his face. He flew at Minato until his body expanded disgustingly, sending him straight to the floor. Minato used the opportunity to attack.

He created a clone and brought out more of his kunai. Gamakichi jumped into the air when Obito used only his torso to go underground and attack them. He went to attack Naruto, but the blond jinchuuriki was saved by Sasuke's susanoo.

Bardock grunted, "They're going to get themselves killed. If the Shidaime Hokage even said that he was stronger than him, why the hell are they going after him?"

As Obito grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's face and readied a chakra blast, Minato used the Kyuubi's chakra arms to save them and bring them back to Gamakichi. Minato ran at Obito who was slowly losing control against the Juubi, "I'm coming, Obito."

An explosion happened causing Minato to stop. When the smoke dissipated, Obito stood in a new form; one that looked stronger than before. Minato swallowed before rushing at his former student. His kunai was broken by Obito's new staff.

He disappeared before Obito could shoot a chakra blast at him which unfortunately cost his right arm. He landed next to Naruto and Sasuke, "He got my arm but I'm fine. I got away just in time."

"Are you sure?" Obito pointed at the chakra ball on Minato's shoulder.

They stared in shock as the ball began to detonate. Tobirama appeared, taking the ball and throwing it back to Obito.

The saiyans landed in front of the four shinobi, "We'll take care of this," Goku reassured though the shinobi looked far from it. "Just rest for now. This is what we're here for."

"You may be the main stars, but we'd like to fight too," Bardock smirked, gazing at Obito. "Maybe then you can form a plan." He snapped his fingers, "Ready guys?"

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten nodded. The two younger half saiyans got into their fusion positions, "FUUSION HA!"

Gotenks then stood before them in his super saiyan 3 form. Vegeta shouted, powering up to his limits. Goku clenched his fists, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The ground shook underneath everyone, startling them. Goku then stood in his super saiyan 3 form. With a burst of energy, Gohan powered up into his mystic form.

Bardock breathed deeply, standing firm, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The whole earth shook under everyone, bringing them to the floor. The time traveler screamed, sweat pouring down his face and his veins in his neck bulging.

The heat of his ki wrapped around him, burning him inside and out. His hair flickered from blond to silver. With one last final shout, his eyes turned gold. The shinobi now gaped in awe at the saiyans. "Now it's our turn," Bardock rasped, charging at Obito.

They charged at Obito, readying their ki blasts. Goku appeared in front of Obito, "Solar flare!" The bright light that went off blinded the Juubi jinchuuriki.

Bardock lifted his hand into the air, "Destructo disk!" He threw the bladed disk at Obito, successfully chopping his arm off.

"Alright, guys!" Naruto cheered from below.

Vegeta set his hand out with his thumb into his palm, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The blast knocked Obito back to the ground.

Gotenks blew out white puffs out of his mouth, "Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!" Five little ghosts came out looking exactly like him. "Let's go!" The ghosts found Obito and exploded on impact.

On the ground, Naruto and Minato connected their fists and used both Yin and Yang chakras of Kurama. The more chakra that appeared was given to the shinobi. After making sure everyone had enough chakra, Naruto powered into Kyuubi/Sage mode and readied his rasengan with his father.

"Out of the way!" Naruto yelled at the saiyans. Both blonds slammed the rasengan into Obito only to have him use the black chakra to block it.

The Sons appeared behind him, cupping their hands at their sides, "KAMEHAMEHA!" Obito was thrust into the rasengan by the surprise attack.

When it all died down, Obito stood there with half of his body gone. His body steamed as it tried to heal itself. He roared angrily as the ground began to shake. A giant flower went into the air, its roots attack people and draining them raw.

Bardock clenched his jaw, shooting ki blasts at it. The roots even broke through the barrier and went after even more shinobi. The few casualties there were caused Naruto to break down, falling to the floor and out of his chakra mode.

Sarutobi jumped in with the rest of them, "What's going on?" He glanced at the saiyans confusedly, "Who are you?"

Minato chuckled nervously, "Sandaime, they're the saiyans that were helping us earlier. They powered up and are now in this form."

"Everyone," Naruto grunted, tears stinging his eyes as he gazed around the battlefield. "Why…?"

Obito floated above them, still trying to heal from the damage done to his body, "Just stay still. You've endured enough. If you stop resisting, I won't kill you. If you don't want regrets, you should just do nothing."

"Do not give up," Hashirama shouted to the shinobi who were starting to slowly be swayed by the Juubi jinchuuriki. "If you fall for his genjutsu, it will be the same as dying."

"This tree is closely connected to Obito," Sarutobi analyzed. "It's like his limbs trying to extract chakra. It's hard to get close."

A new voice entered from where they stood, "That's quite coward. Doesn't sound like you at all, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru jumped in, smirking.

Suigetsu jumped in as well, "Sorry for the waiting, Jugo and Sasuke."

Bardock lifted his hand, gathering his ki, "We need to cut down the tree. Stand back." Another ki disk formed over his palm. He threw it hard, "Destructo disk!"

As the disk flew at the tree, Sasuke got into his susanoo and ran at it, "Over already, Naruto. I'm going." Naruto gazed at him in surprise as he turned to his comrade, "Jugo, let's go."

Jugo nodded, following him. Goku and Gohan made disks as well and threw it at the tree. The disks had some effect, being able to cut threw it. Sasuke cut through more by using his susanoo's sword.

Naruto frowned, going back to his sage-Kyuubi chakra mode. He gazed determinedly at the tree as he made a chakra Kyuubi. "Let's end this, Sasuke." They charged at the tree.

Vegeta huffed, "Finally someone got his balls back."

"Let's go," Bardock powered up and flew with them.

They sliced at the tree, threw all sorts of ki blasts. Naruto and Sasuke tried smacking down Obito only to have the man rise again. "Come on, guys!" Goku shouted, cupping his hands to his side, "We can't fall yet! KAMEHAMEHA!"

"What he said," Hashirama affirmed as every shinobi got back into the fight with more vigor. "LET'S BELIEVE IN THIS HOPE! LET'S GO!"

With this new hope in the shinobi, they were able to cut down the roots of the tree and now fought to cut the actual tree.

Bardock flew towards Obito, punching him through the air. He panted, gazing at the man, "You're fast, but in this form, I'm faster."

Obito used his black chakra to stall the time traveler, but Bardock had already seen his moves enough the break through him. The half saiyan put two fingers to his forehead, charging his ki, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The ki blast and the black chakra arm hit in the middle. Everyone watched as it seemed like one side was stronger than the other. Obito dropped his chakra arm causing Bardock's blast to fly into the sky, "Why do you fight for these people? Why not leave them and save yourself?"

Bardock panted, wiping the sweat off his face. He'd have to stall for time if Naruto and Sasuke wanted to go on with their plan. "I'm not leaving anyone. I've made friends here, I've made enemies here, and I've got to have happy memories here. I've learned that everyone isn't good whether they're a shinobi or not. This world has been made on mistakes, but it's not the only one. Just because you've had your heartbroken doesn't mean everyone will follow your crazy schemes."

He dropped his gaze to the ground, "It's hard to lose someone, especially someone you loved. I'm not gonna say I know what you're going through, but I've people get hurt and die in front of my eyes. With death, there is always gonna be pain and suffering." He then glared at Obito, "But with friends and family, you're able to pull through. Love is what defeats everything and I won't let you say otherwise!"

Naruto and Sasuke charged at Obito with the Susanoo/Kyuubi made of chakra. Using the wills of the other tailed beasts, they were able to land a hit on Obito. Gaara came in and helped used Shukaku in the fight as well. They fought in a tug of war to get the Juubi out of Obito.

Naruto began to tear up and sadden as Obito's memories flowed through his mind. Obito used that as a distraction and began to pull away harder. The shinobi encased in Naruto's chakra helped bring out the Juubi in Obito.

Soon, it all died down. "We took it out!" Naruto cheered victoriously as Obito went back to his normal self. Even the Bijuu from before came back.

"Naruto," Minato called to his son. "We still have to seal Madara. You get him while Kakashi and I take care of Obito." Naruto nodded firmly, running with Sasuke at his side.

Obito's body began to crack as the shell from the Juubi came off of him. Bardock caught him before he fell to the floor, "You're on our side now, right? Naruto finally convinced you since you broke out from being the Juubi's jinchuuriki. Then, I have some words for you."

Obito gazed at him as they floated in the air. The silver haired saiyan frowned, "I'm sorry, Obito. You've endured so much and while you went about it the wrong way, I know what you were trying to do. Don't worry though, I'm sure Rin is happy where she is."

Obito swallowed thickly, "Rin was…she was my only ray of light. After losing her, the world didn't look the same anymore. It was just a pitch black hell. There's no hope in this world. I walked around the world on behalf of Madara and everything I saw just confirmed my belief. Even with this Sharingan I could see nothing. There is nothing."

Bardock thought of the azure eyed girl he had been avoiding for two years now. He thought about how every time he used to see her, she'd bright up his day. He thought about his love for her and her love for someone else entirely.

He sighed heavily, floating down to the floor as Kakashi and Minato, "I get what you're saying, but life doesn't have shortcuts. You have to work hard every day just to survive in this world. You will have to deal with hate, regret, and sorrow but there is still happiness, love, and peace if you fight for it. You chose a shortcut, Obito and that's why no one sided with you."

"What of Naruto?" Obito inquired. "How are you so sure he won't fail?"

"He might," Kakashi replied, much to Obito's surprise. "But if he trips on his path, we'll be there to help him. He won't give up on his dream and the real world. That's how he is. His actions attract comrades and you feel like you want to help him. The more people supporting him, the closer he will get to the goal."

"That's the difference between him and you," Minato stated lightly. "Even in the darkest times corners of the world, there will always be light as long as you open your eyes to it."

Obito gazed at them in awe, "Are you saying that there is something like that in this black hell?"

Kakashi nodded, "You can see it to if you wanted to. We have the same eyes. If comrades you can trust are with you, you might be able to see hope clearly. That's what I think, Obito."

They could feel Naruto's chakra as he powered up a giant rasen-shuriken, ready to take out Madara. He threw it, causing a giant explosion. The Bijuu all rushed to help Naruto in his attempts to get Madara.

Bardock grinned, dropping from his silver saiyan form. He could see the other saiyans drop out of their forms as well. He chuckled, "We're almost there." He placed Obito on the floor gently.

Obito smacked his hands together causing Minato and Kakashi to react, "What are you trying to do?" Minato questioned his former student urgently.

"What…the man…that I was planning to use…" Obito explained weakly. "Used to betray."

Kakashi jolted in shock, "Do you mean…?"

"I never thought that one day I'd do the exact same thing," Obito elaborated. "It's Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

"But if you use that jutsu you'll…" Kakashi began, knowing the effects of the jutsu.

Obito nodded, "I think I understand now…the reason Nagato betrayed me. The feelings of all people linked together can really become powerful. Both Nagato and Naruto were Jiraiya-sama's disciples. We could say that I lost that to Jiraiya-sama. Sensei, he was your teacher and the one who raised you as Hokage. And I'm your disciple. The one who gave up on becoming Hokage and put a stop to the link of feelings. I don't think I'm worthy enough to meet Rin on the other side."

"Are you really okay with that?" Kakashi asked gently. "You could live an compensate for you sins."

Obito shook his head minutely, "No, I can't accept something so easy."

Suddenly, the ground underneath Obito broke as a black being grabbed him by his torso, "Now I'm gonna help too," He declared. He then began to absorb himself onto Obito. "Sorry, Obito. This is what I exist for in the end."

"Black Zetsu," Obito choked out. He struggled weakly against the bonds Black Zetsu was creating. Then suddenly there was a loud crash from afar.

"Yes," Madara shouted happily. "Finally I can fight normally. At last, the feeling of a real body. I can feel my blood surge and my skin dance as I fight."


	19. The Revived Madara

**Chapter 19**

They all watched in shock as Madara's skin broke off from the from the crust and into that of live human flesh. Bardock attempted to run over there but hit the floor from exhaustion. He cursed himself; he used to much ki in his silver saiyan mode.

"Madara," Obito panted. "He came back to life."

Black Zetsu stood over him, "Obito, we don't need you anymore. Now that you used Rinne Tensei, you will die. This is your last job." He put his hands on Obito's face, "I'll take back your left eye."

Kakashi and Minato moved towards him to stop the being until he absorbed onto Obito once more, "He'll survive a little longer as long as I'm possessing him."

"Who are you?" Minato questioned. "You're not a human, right?"

Black Zetsu stood with Obito's body, "I'm Madara's will. I'll eliminate whoever stands in his way."

"I thought you were caught," Kakashi spoke.

"Both you and Obito underestimated Madara's plan," Zetsu replied. "And me too." He moved to get up but fell to the floor next to Bardock.

Gohan panted as he ran up to his fallen son, "Come on, Bardock. We have a place where you can rest." He picked him up onto his unsteady legs.

Bardock shook his head slowly, feeling beads of sweat fall down his face, "No…I have…to help them. We're here to help and they've done most of the work."

"We've saved many people as well," Gohan insisted. "You're the strongest one here and you still have more forms to go." He used his son's red headband to cover the boy's eyes, "There's a full moon out, so you need to watch out. It'd be better for you to rest."

"Madara's out there now, alive," Bardock grunted, trying to walk forward despite the heaviness in his legs, "I'll fight that bastard and win."

Vegeta walked up, growling at the half saiyan, "Listen to your father, brat. We are all exhausted from that fight. Just rest for now."

"I can't!" Bardock shouted desperately. "They need us and all we've done is power up and shoot a few ki blasts. He's going to kill them all. We have to fight no matter the cost." An explosion from a little ways away happened. The time traveler grunted, "You see. We have to go."

Using what little ki he could muster in his exhausted state, he flew from his family and kept his senses on Madara's ki. He didn't need his eyes to fight. He could feel the tailed beasts standing in front of Madara. He tensed; he wasn't going to fight them, was he?

He landed next to Gaara, readying himself, "What do we do?" He could feel Gaara's eyes on him. "Don't worry about my sight. I've fought people with my eyes closed before. I'm good."

Gaara glanced at him, making a few hand seals, "I guess I'll take your word for it." Madara jumped in front of them. "Shukaku, get ready."

"I'm gonna go wild," Shukaku made a hand sign as well. He and his former jinchuuriki shot sand at the Uchiha as he charged at them.

"Nice technique," He smirked, still charging. "But it lacks a final blow." He then froze involuntarily. He grunted, gazing at his wounds, "I see. You injected your sand into me."

Matatabi punched him through the air. Isobu hit him to Son, who hit him to Kokuo, who hit him to Chomei who hit him to Saiken. Saiken used some type of liquid to trap him as Shukaku wrapped sand around him to seal him.

The sand prism that was used to hold Madara was broken by his susanoo. "I'll put you on a leash right now," Madara hissed. "I won't let any of you escape."

"No one is gonna obey you," Naruto shouted, using chakra Kurama's tail to smash Madara's susanoo to the floor. "I won't let you."

Gyuki ran up to the rest of the tailed beasts, "Sorry for being late. I was carrying the wounded to a safe place."

"It's okay," Matatabi reassured. "No one else will be wounded. We're going to finish this."

"Overlap your tails," Kurama advised the other Bijuu. They all smashed their tails where Madara was lying on the ground.

Bardock gritted his teeth when he sensed Madara get up once more. Zetsu appeared from the floor, "Sorry for being late, Madara-sama."

Madara chuckled, "Did you get it?" He cut off Zetsu's arm and attached it to his missing one. He then put the eye that Zetsu held into his socket. "With this, things are gonna be fun." His right eye shone with the Rinnegan once more.

He began to laugh maniacally as he used the blood from his wounds to make a seal on his palm. He slammed his hand to the floor and summoned the statue they had fought before. "Shit," Bardock swore.

"That again?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Can he summon that with Edo Tensei's fake Rinnegan?" Son asked.

Matatabi shook its head, "He's wounded and bleeding. He's not an Edo Tensei anymore. He probably has a real Rinnegan."

Chomei grunted, "How did he come back to life?"

Naruto began thinking about his previous encounter with Madara before he became human as Madara jumped on the top of the statue. He used Shinra Tensei to blow them all away. Bardock grunted as hit the floor harshly. He began to lift himself up when he felt himself being pulled away. With what little ki he had, he couldn't break the hold.

Madara gripped his throat as he caught the half saiyan, "Now, with you, I won't need these stupid beasts. I'll just have you capture them all for me and take the Hachibi and Kyuubi too."

"Bastard," Bardock choked out, gripping Madara's wrists. He could feel the air get sucked out of him. Wait a minute, how did he know about his Oozaru form?

"Bardock," Gaara called worriedly as the rest of the tailed beasts got up from the floor.

Madara lifted the boy's red headband and held him up higher, "Now look at the moon, brat. Look at the moon and turn into the great ape you really are. Do that and I won't have to kill your brethren."

Bardock kept his eyes tightly shut, disobeying the Uchiha, "I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"I got ya, buddy," Naruto charged at Madara with the chakra Kyuubi.

Madara growled, "I'm getting tired of you, brat. I'll put you on a leash once and for all." Chains shot out from the statues mouths and caught onto the tailed beasts. Gaara held onto the chain that wrapped around Shukaku as Naruto pulled with Kurama to keep from getting sucked in.

With one last tug, Naruto and Kurama were separated. Naruto had lost his Bijuu. Gaara watched in shock as his friend flew through the air limply. He caught him with his sand but cursed when the tailed beasts got sucked into the statue once more.

Madara tightened his grip on the time traveler's neck, "See what you made me do. Now be a good brat and do as I say."

Bardock could feel Gaara's chakra fly away as Naruto's was slowly fading. He was dying from the extraction of Kurama. "Naru-to," He wheezed painfully.

Madara chuckled, "He's probably already dead. There's nothing you can do for him."

"Like hell there isn't," Sasuke's voice came from above them as he tried to stab Madara.

Madara dropped Bardock and kicked him further onto the statue. He used the Rinnegan to stop Sasuke in the air and grabbed the boy's kusanagi and stabbed straight through the younger Uchiha, "What a pity."

Bardock sat in shock as he felt Sasuke's chakra slowly fade with Naruto's. They were dying; the main hopes of this shinobi world. He felt his hitai-ate fall from its spot on his arm. He gazed at it with tears in his eyes. These shinobi believed in him and yet he was letting them die. They were dying while he was just sitting there. He had to do something before it was too late. He couldn't let any more people die.

He wouldn't.

_He wouldn't_.

He felt his ki rise with a hint of darkness on the edges. His eyes burned, his canines grew longer, his muscles grew bigger and tighter. As his tail swished fiercely, his conscious mind snapped as he charged at Madara.

Madara dropped Sasuke off the statue, turning to Bardock who growled at him, standing on all fours. He shook his head, "This wasn't the great ape I was hoping for."

Bardock roared, throwing a punch at the Uchiha who simply dodged it. He wasn't expecting him to move so quickly that he was kicked off the statue. Madara grunted as he flew into the air. He made a few hands signs, bringing out the Juubi once more.

Bardock smacked him into the ground a second too late. Madara grunted as he stood as the Juubi's jinchuuriki. Bardock growled, going back to all fours. His tail wagged swiftly. The resurrected Uchiha chuckled sinisterly, "You have no power against me now."

He was quickly quieted by Bardock who slammed his fists into his back and kicked him in his face. Madara growled angrily, suddenly spitting out the bottle and gourd of the Rikudou Sennin.

He flew off causing Bardock to follow him. Madara made it to where Kakashi, Minato, Black Zetsu, Obito, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and now Gaara, Sakura and Naruto were. "You're late," Madara told Black Zetsu. "How long are you going to stick to Obito?"

"Sorry," Black Zetsu replied, "But I was able to steal the half of the Kyuubi from them."

"Good," Madara smirked. "Bring it to me together with the left eye."

Black Zetsu detached himself from Obito, "As long as Madara-sama is here, even if I leave his body you can't do anything to me." To his shock, he was attached right back onto Obito who glared at Madara.

"We need to talk, Madara," Obito said, his eyes looking alive once again. "What am I to you?"

Madara scoffed, "Don't ask me stupid things. To me, you're nothing. Madara is the one who denies this world. All the ones who follow his ideals and collaborate in the Eternal Tsukuyomi project are Madara."

"That was also my path," Obito stated.

"For the whole time before my awakening, I left everything to you," Madara continued. "And let you walk before me. That's the path I showed you. You should have lived as Madara your whole life to obtain that goal as the savior who saved this world. The world showed by the Sage of the Six Paths failed."

He glared at Obito who now gazed at the fading Naruto, "Listen. The chakra spread by Rikudou was originally meant to connect. It was meant to connect people's spiritual energy. People would understand each other without even talking and would pray for each other's safety. The Sage of the Six Paths taught Ninshuu to people and tried to guide them.

"However, people didn't use the chakra to connect with other people, but to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies together. They kneaded their inner chakra to amplify it, to transform it into a weapon in the shape of ninjutsu. Ironically, it all went back to the time Kaguya, Rikudou's mother, used chakra as a weapon."

"What is he talking about?" Sakura demanded frantically, still hoping for a way to bring Naruto back. His heart had long stopped underneath her hands and she couldn't bring herself to believe he was dead.

"I'm going to create a new world that goes beyond anything," Madara declared. "With the Eternal Tsukuyomi, I'll create a dream world devoid of evil chakra. As the last one with the strongest chakra, I will do this."

He turned his gaze to Obito, "You are me. You're not Obito. Uchiha Obito, due to possessing the Uchiha's chakra, challenged Hatake Kakashi, wanted to become Hokage and also wanted Nohara Rin, but since that power was fake, he eventually lost everything. This is Hell! Did you forget? Come, Madara. You're still the savior."

As Obito began to walk towards Madara, Gaara slammed his hands on the floor, Minato threw his kunai towards Madara and powered up a rasengan, Kakashi used Kamui, and Goku and Vegeta readied themselves to blast whatever was coming.

Kakashi sucked up Obito, Gaara put up a sand wall as Minato charged at Madara. Madara cut off Minato's only arm and threw him through the sand wall and at Gaara. The arm still holding the rasengan hit Kakashi full on and threw him back as well.

Obito appeared in front of Madara who stiffened when an arm went through his torso. He grunted, gazing at Obito but the man was too far to have done it. He looked behind him to see Bardock, still channeling Oozaru, with his hand through his chest. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta stared in shock at the boy; something big must've happened for him to take that form.

Obito smirked, "A real leader can let others step over his corpse, but he'll never step over his comrades'." He glanced at Naruto before creating a chakra ball. "You'll never step over me again. Now I finally realized that faking one's name and letting others do everything is different than entrusting something to one's comrades. I'm not you."

He smiled slightly, taking Madara's staff as he was still impaled on the half saiyan's arm, "The current me is the one who wanted to become Hokage; Uchiha Obito."

Bardock hissed, throwing Madara into the air. Obito flew at him, trying to use his Sharingan to take the Bijuu away from him. He was only able to take pieces of Gyuki and Shukaku unfortunately.

Obito turned to his former teammate, "Kakashi, take Naruto to the other dimension." Kakashi nodded quickly, using Kamui to send Sakura and Naruto to the other dimension.

As Madara prepared to shoot chakra balls at Obito, Bardock intercepted them and slammed his fist into Madara's face. As the time traveler distracted Madara, Obito used Kamui to help Sakura and Naruto.

Guy and Lee suddenly appeared next to Kakashi, grinning. Kakashi shook his head exasperatedly, "Finally, you have the right timing. But," He gazed at Bardock who quick on his feet to take Madara on again, "I wonder if we can get a hit in."

Gohan walked up to them, still looking worse for wear like his fellow saiyans, "Don't worry. We've got a second wind and can take him with Bardock like that."

"What is that anyways?" Minato asked as he gazed at Bardock ripping Madara a new one.

Gohan moved his gaze to his son as well, "Us saiyans are born with tails. If we have our tail and gaze at a full moon, we become giant apes. Since Bardock is the only one who still has his tail, he can turn into Oozaru. A few years ago, when he thought I had died, he was able to channel Oozaru but not fully transform. The form is strong but not as strong as a full Oozaru."

"He must've seen Naruto get the Kyuubi extracted," Kakashi analyzed thoughtfully. "You said he only turns into that form when he sees a tragic event such as death. He barely had any energy when he was here before but now he's fighting Madara like he's nothing."

Bardock slammed Madara into the ground causing him to spit out a gush of blood. He began to form a black chakra ball around himself in a panic. Bardock gripped his throat, howling into his face. He slammed his fists into him once more.

They all watched as Bardock fought with all that he had. Madara's body was slowly getting broken and beaten much to everyone's surprise. Just as Bardock was ready to land one final punch on him, he was stabbed by one of Madara's spear.

"Bardock!" Gohan called worriedly.

Bardock panted as he slowly came back to consciousness. Madara chuckled weakly, "I acknowledge you, brat. You didn't become that great ape, but you did something different." He twisted the spear causing Bardock to cough up blood. He lifted up his hand and gathered a chakra ball, "Now-"

His hand was suddenly struck and Bardock was pulled away from the Uchiha. Naruto stood with Bardock in his arms, looking better than before.


	20. Eye of the Moon

**Chapter 20**

Gohan ran up to him and used Bardock's headband to cover the boy's eyes once more. He gazed at Naruto, smiling gratefully, "Thanks for saving him."

Naruto nodded, handing the time traveler over to the half saiyan. His eyes were in sage and Kyuubi mode once more. "I've got this one. Just let me take care of it now." He charged at Madara and slammed him into the wall harshly.

Before Madara could recover, he charged up a new kind of rasen-shuriken that beat the size of any other. Madara jumped away yet Naruto was still able to catch him in the jutsu. The rasen-shuriken ripped the tree apart and sent Madara to the ground once more.

Madara lifted himself into the air, chuckling, "The time to become one has come." He glared down at Naruto who walked up to him, tightening his headband with his father's kunai in his mouth, "You can't defeat me. I'm completely immortal. I'll live forever."

Naruto scoffed, "Idiot. I won't beat you myself." He powered up into his Kyuubi-chakra mode which was stronger than the first two as Sasuke landed next to him, "We'll defeat you together."

Sasuke glared up at Madara with his new Rinnegan/Sharingan eye, "Get ready, Madara."

"So one obtained the Senjutsu of the Six Paths and one awakened the Rinnegan. Too bad that I possess both of those powers at the same time," Madara mocked.

"You know what you don't have though," Goku began as he, Vegeta and Gohan walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. "You don't have super saiyans on your side." The three of them powered up to super saiyan two.

Madara frowned, making a hand sign, "This is the last fight! We will soon find out who's the most powerful out of all of us!"

The resurrected Uchiha shot lightning at them. Naruto threw one of his new staff towards it, stopping the jutsu. Goku used instant transmission to appear behind Madara. He punched him into the ground and fired a ki blast towards his fallen body.

Naruto went to get him as well, striking his staff towards him. He was suddenly stopped by an invisible force and thrown aside. Sasuke gazed in shock as he noticed an invisible Madara shadowing around. He then found the shadow Madara and impaled it onto his kusanagi.

Gohan breathed deeply, closing his eyes and trying to find the shadow's chakra. His eyes snapped open as he cupped his hands to his side, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

He hit the shadow as Madara made an escape. Madara found an idle Kakashi and snatched his Sharingan, using Kamui to get to Obito. A moment later, Sakura suddenly appeared.

"Sakura," Kakashi called, holding his face in pain.

"Kakashi-sensei." She froze in shock when she glanced up, seeing Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blinked confusedly, "Why is Sakura here suddenly?"

"She was in the other dimension," Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, how are things there?"

She ran towards him when she saw blood streaming from his eye, "Kakashi-sensei, your left eye!"

"It happened in an instant," Kakashi mumbled. "Madara stole my Sharingan." As Sakura began to heal it, he asked her again, "What happened to Obito? Madara went there using Kamui."

Sakura stiffened, her eyes wide in fright, "We're in big trouble. Obito couldn't even move. Madara is going to take his Rinnegan."

"He could come back at any time," Sasuke added. "Don't let your guard down."

Naruto then jumped next to them. Sasuke turned to him, "What happened to his shadow?"

"I blocked it with a shadow clone and the sage's rod," Naruto replied.

Sakura gazed at him in shock, "Naruto?"

He smiled at her, putting his hand on her arm, "Hey, Sakura-chan, can I do something?" He put his hand on Kakashi's eye, concentrating.

"What are you trying to do, Naruto?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Naruto grinned reassuringly, "I tell you, it's okay." He moved his hand, "Kakashi-sensei, try to open your eye."

Kakashi slowly opened his left eye and snapped it open when he realized there was actually an eye ball in the socket. Sakura gaped, "No way. How did you do that?"

Naruto put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Well, it's kinda hard to explain it. It's like I took a part a Kakashi-sensei and…um…"

Gohan ran over with Bardock in his arms, pleading, "Please. Can you heal him?" The time traveler had barely any ki and if he couldn't beat Madara in his channeling Oozaru form, then how would any of them beat him?

Sakura bit her lip, contemplating, "I don't think I have enough chakra to bring his ki back fully."

"That doesn't matter," Gohan shook his head rapidly. "We just need for him to be healed. We can't let him die in the fight."

Sakura walked up to the pair of half saiyans, gazing at the pale boy in Gohan's arms. She furrowed her brow confusedly, "What happened to his eyes? Why does he have that headband over it?"

"It's so he won't turn into Oozaru by looking at the moon," Gohan replied. "Unlike us, he has his tail still, so he can still change his form. We can't."

Sakura gaped as she healed the boy's wounds, "He turns into an ape? He doesn't summon it?"

Sasuke tsked, "Why don't you just cut off his tail?"

"Why don't you take out your eyes then, boy?" Vegeta snarled as he walked up with Goku. "Cutting a saiyan's tail off would be like you ripping out those eyes of yours. The tail makes him more powerful."

"He's already strong to begin with," Goku added with a small smile. "The tail just gives him a small boost of power when he needs it."

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" Kakashi asked, standing up and gazing around carefully.

Goku pointed to where the other shinobi stood, "They're taking care of the shinobi for us. They may be strong for their age, but this fight is bigger than them."

"He's coming," Kakashi announced suddenly causing everyone to get in a battle stance. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Remember what I taught you in the bell test?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted noncommittal.

"Of course," Naruto replied enthusiastically. "Teamwork!"

Madara appeared in front of them, Obito at his side, "In this case, would you consider dying together as teamwork?"

Kakashi grunted silently when he realized both of Madara's eyes had Rinnegan on them. "Obito!" Naruto cried.

"Unfortunately, Obito is no more," Madara said. "I took his body."

Sakura glanced around quickly before charging at Madara. The seal on her forehead began to expand, "I'll create a diversion. Go on."

"Wait, Sakura-san," Gohan called out when he realized Madara had put up some kind of force field around himself and had created even more shadows. He quickly gave his father Bardock and flew at Sakura. He grabbed her by her waist, maneuvering his body towards Madara. He grunted when he felt the rod stab into his side.

He flew away from Madara and hit the floor with Sakura. He hissed painfully when the rod went deeper into his side. Sakura quickly healed him, "Gohan-san, why did you do that?"

Gohan shook his head, watching as Naruto and Sasuke figured out the same thing he did, "Madara has shadows of himself surrounding him. You can't lay a hand on him unless you get rid of the shadows."

Madara flew up into the air, putting his hand up. The ground began to shake immensely as he created meteorites from it. Goku laid Bardock next to Kakashi and cupped his hands to his sides, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Vegeta brought his hands to his side, "GALICK GUN!"

They destroyed the meteorites as Naruto took out the shadows. Sasuke quickly sent his susanoo to Madara until he realized the moon had turned into a giant Sharingan. He brought susanoo back and covered Sakura, Kakashi, and Gohan.

"Wait!" Gohan shouted when Bardock's body flew out of susanoo.

Sasuke scowled, grabbing the older male's shoulder, "Stay here. He'll be fine if we get rid of Madara."

"You don't know that," Gohan spat, clenching his jaw. "We even left my dad, Vegeta Trunks and Goten out there. We can't leave them."

Everyone gazed into the Sharingan moon, hypnotized. The cocoon wrapped around them as they entered their dream state in the genjutsu. Goten tilted his head curiously as he was wrapped up.

"_Look at all these toys," Goten shouted at his friend, Trunks as they played with their life size toys. "These are all mine."_

_Trunks nodded, grinning at the boy, "You're so cool, Goten."_

Trunks blinked as the cocoon blocked his vision of the cocoon. _"I'm proud of you, son," Vegeta smiled down at the boy, ruffling his hair._

_Trunks beamed, "Really, Dad? You mean it?"_

"_Of course," Vegeta nodded. "Now let's go to the park and get some ice cream. You've done well today."_

"_Awesome!"_

Vegeta grunted, seemingly paralyzed from the moon, as the cocoon lifted him into the air, wrapping around him tightly. _"That's right, I'm the strongest in the universe," He announced as he stood over Goku's, Bardock's and Gohan's beaten forms, his tail swishing behind him powerfully._

_Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Wow, Vegeta's so strong. It's no wonder he's saved us all the time."_

"_I wish I was as strong as him," Bardock moaned pitifully._

_Trunks came running up, grinning up at his father, "Hey, Dad. I beat Goten at an all out spar."_

_Vegeta bellowed a laugh, mocking Goku, "That's my son."_

Goku stared dazedly at the moon before closing his eyes with a great big smile on his face. _He moaned happily as he gazed at the variety of food in front of him, "Oh gosh, I don't know which to choose from. They all look so delicious."_

"_That's fine, sir," The man behind the counter said kindly. "It's all free and it's an all you can eat buffet."_

_Goku drooled, "All you can eat?" He cheered, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"_

While everyone was hypnotized by the Sharingan and wrapped into cocoons that were suspended on branches, Bardock stirred, opening his eyes. His headband had ridden up a bit, giving him a sliver of light. He moved his gaze up to the moon, as if drawn, and furrowed his brow at the Sharingan moon.

_What are you doing, silly? Honestly, honey. I thought you were smarter and stronger than this._

_He stiffened when he was suddenly thrown into a white room. He sat up, pushing his headband back to its place. He glanced around, trying to find the sound of voice. There was something about it that drew him to it. What was it?_

_He heard a giggle and stiffened, turning around. He relaxed as he stared at the woman in front of him. She was short; she barely came up to his chin. She had messy, dark short hair. Her eyes were a kind black and her whole being screamed gentle and caring. Who was she? He had never seen her before?_

_She smiled at him, giggling once again, "Oh, Bardock. You're the same as ever."_

_He furrowed his brow confusedly, tilting his head, "Do I know you? You seem familiar, but I don't think I've ever met you."_

_Her smile widened as she walked up to him. He blushed when she wrapped her arms around him, "Of course you don't remember me. Being a reincarnation means you're stripped of your memories of your previous life."_

_He frowned, "How do you know I'm a reincarnation? Who are you?"_

_She pulled away, still smiling, "I'm Gine. I knew you in your previous life before we both died."_

"_Who were you to me?"_

_She giggled, "I was your wife and the mother of your children."_

_His blush brightened at her words, "Wh-what? Th-th-that's not…"He clenched his jaw, looking away, "So that means, technically you're my great-grandmother?"_

_Gine nodded, "Yes, technically. We met when I was assigned to be on your team. You would save me all the time whenever I was in danger. I started to fall in love with you and we formed a bond. Many saiyans didn't understand since they only had relations with the opposite sex for reproductive purposes."_

_His blush certainly wasn't going away now. "So, Great-Grandpa Bardock did all of that? He's a better romantic than Grandpa Goku, that's for sure."_

_Gine's eyes brightened, "You mean Kakarot, right? I've been watching him from the afterlife." The fire then dimmed in her eyes, "You and I watched his hardships together and all the friends he's made. We're not disappointed in him for not completing his mission; I hope he knows that. We just wanted him to be loved."_

_She smiled a bit, "I'm glad he's with Chi-Chi. She's good for him. Though we didn't get what a wedding was, we were extremely happy when Gohan was born; he turned out to be a great young man."_

_Bardock nodded with a small smile, "He is."_

_She sighed sadly, "We had to watch him fight and die with his own brother, Raditz. Even then, we couldn't go to him. We never could. We watched him become stronger and fight Vegeta and later become friends with him. He even became the first super saiyan and beat that evil Frieza. You foretold that, actually."_

"_Was he a psychic?" Bardock asked as he thought of his own visions that he had of the future. _

_Gine shook her head, "No. He was given the power of divination from a certain race to punish him. It was passed down to you when he was reincarnated. It only appeared after you defeated the androids because the female android hit you in the back of your neck just like with Bardock."_

_She walked up to him, putting her hands on his face gently, "I'm so glad you were what became of my Bardock. I was so sad when he decided to be reincarnated, but I will just wait for his spirit to come back to me. Thank you for being you, Bardock."_

_She kissed his cheek and he felt his body suddenly power up with extreme ki. She smiled once more, "Go save the world like you were meant to, Bardock. I'll be cheering you on from the afterlife with everyone else."_

_The environment around them began to brighten as Bardock's mind began to wake up once more. Gine held his hand, tears falling from her eyes rapidly, "I know you may not be my Bardock, but I love you. Tell Kakarot I love him and I'm so proud of him. I'm happy that he's happy." _

_She sobbed, but her lips were stretched in a bright smile, "Go out there and save this universe just like you saved those others. Remember your ki blast; Final Spirit Cannon. It didn't work against Frieza but I know it will work this time. I believe in you."_

Bardock gasped sharply as he was brought back to the present. He sat up, rubbing his head. Final Spirit Cannon? He had never used that before. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was hit with an image of a man who looked exactly like Goku, holding a bluish-white ki blast in his hand, glaring Frieza down. The time traveler gazed at his own hand; so that was Final Spirit Cannon.

He glanced to the side when he noticed his father and Team 7 in front of Madara and Black Zetsu. They must've been unaffected by the Sharingan eye as well.

He glanced to his other side, gazing at the cocoons sadly; they'd be free soon enough. He stood, staring at his hands. He felt renewed somehow. He felt reinvigorated. He smirked, powering up to super saiyan. He'd help win this war if it was the last thing he'd do.

Before he could even charge at Madara, he saw him impaled on Black Zetsu's hand. He stared in shock as Madara screamed in anguish as his body expanded disgustingly. Black Zetsu removed his arm as the ground from under them exploded.

Obito fell to the floor limply as Naruto and Sasuke were caught in the long hair that was forming from the top of the giant ball that used to be Madara. Gohan reacted quickly, grabbing Sakura and Kakashi in his arms. He ran towards Obito and threw him over his back before flying away from the massive ball.

Suddenly, a giant woman with pupil-less eyes and a Sharingan eye on her forehead appeared from Madara. "Ootsutsuki Kaguya," Sasuke breathed in disbelief.


	21. Kaguya's Return

**Chapter 21**

Kaguya frowned, throwing Naruto and Sasuke to the floor harshly. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled worriedly from Gohan's arms. She gulped in fear when Kaguya lowered herself to the floor, activating her Byakugan.

She gazed at the two boys, "These two must be Hagoromo and Hamura's. No, Indra and Ashura?" She could see their chakra coils and frowned. "So it's Hagoromo who gave you those techniques."

"What is your goal?" Kakashi asked gently, trying not to start her up. Her chakra was on a whole different level compared to Madara's.

"This place," Kaguya spoke, "This ground is my nursery. I cannot let you damage it anymore. Let's stop fighting."

They all blinked in surprise. Kaguya snarled, "I'll have you vanished now." She teleported them abruptly to a cave filled with lava causing Sasuke and Naruto, the only ones not in the air, to scramble for safety.

Sasuke quickly summoned a hawk and captured Naruto. Kaguya suddenly struck the hawk holding them. Naruto reacted quickly and caught Sasuke, placing him on a lone rock. Kakashi choked when he noticed, "Naruto…you can float?"

Kaguya growled, "All chakra is mine." She charged at Naruto, "I'll blend all chakra into one, once again!"

Before she could land a hit on the blond, she was kicked her away roughly. They all gazed in shock as Bardock floated in front of Naruto. The time traveler smirked, "It's too bad I don't use chakra." He powered up to super saiyan 2, "You may be the mother of all shinobi, but you really need to go back to your grave. Nobody likes an overbearing mother. Especially one that's already dead."

Kaguya shrieked, throwing a punch at him. He caught her fist, sending him further away. He chuckled, charging up his ki and blast her hand away harshly. He got into a battle stance, staring Kaguya down, "I'll be fine, Naruto. You and Sasuke create a plan while I weaken her."

Naruto nodded a bit reluctantly and flew towards Sasuke. Bardock glared at Kaguya, "Let's get this over with, shall we, Baachan?"

Kaguya screamed at him once more, charging at him. Bardock reacted quickly and shot a ki blast at the roof of the cave. The rocks came down, smashing Kaguya to the floor. Bardock clenched his fist, gazing at the moon, "Come on, come on."

He slowly felt his body change. His body expanded to sizes it couldn't handle. Fur enveloped his body. The weird thing was, he could actually see what he was doing. The last two times he had changed into Oozaru, he didn't remember anything that came from the transformation.

He mentally grinned; the talk with Gine must've given him more power than he thought. He roared in Kaguya's face, smashing his fist into her. She easily dodged it and sent him flying to the lava. He grunted harshly, keeping himself a float.

Naruto floated next to him, glaring at Kaguya, "I got a plan, Bardock." He grinned when the time traveler ape stared at him, "Let's just give it a shot. We need a diversion to actually land an attack on her."

Bardock nodded before opening his mouth, shooting off a strong ki blast to Kaguya. She dodged once more. Naruto charged at her, making a hand sign. He made multiple clones, shouting, "**Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu!**"

The clones turned into very attractive, naked men, throwing off every single person that was there, including Kaguya. He really was the most unpredictable ninja. Bardock shot off another ki blast and mentally cheered when Kaguya was embedded in the walls.

Naruto shouted triumphantly, "This is the history of shinobi, bastard!"

Bardock roared, charging at Kaguya. He was stopped at a few feet from her when he felt the temperature drop drastically. "Bardock!" He heard his father call worriedly.

The time traveler ape moved his eyes around frantically, noticing snow falling around them. He tried to move himself, but realized he was stuck in some kind of ice block. He huffed agitatedly, trying to move his fists so he could shoot off a ki blast.

Kaguya ripped a hold in the air next to them, creating a black hole. She entered it, effectively escaping the ice block. Bardock growled, trying to summon up his ki to heat himself up. He grunted in surprise when the ice suddenly gave way. He stared at the black flames around it before nodding his thanks to Sasuke.

He mentally began to go over his enemy; she could reality warp, she could create black holes and send something who knows where. He'd have to be careful. There's no telling where she'd throw someone next.

He suddenly felt something grab onto his fur tightly. He shouted, flying into the air. Kaguya went into one black hole and out another as she held onto Bardock's fur as he flew off. He roared once more when he felt heat on his back where Kaguya was. The goddess cried out painfully, letting the time traveler go.

"Sorry, Bardock," Naruto shouted to his friend as the black flames Sasuke sent out burned the ape's back.

Bardock shook his head. He quickly jumped out of the way when a portal appeared next to him. He threw a ki blast into it quickly and mentally cheered in triumph when it went through the portal and smacked Kaguya in the face.

The ice around him started to shake immensely, startling him. He grunted when the ice collapsed, almost trapping him in. He huffed, jumping onto one of the ices and into the air. It was slightly harder to fly as an ape.

Kaguya opened up another portal to leave. Bardock caught the edges of the small black hole and ripped it open. Kaguya grunted distastefully, her back suddenly deforming and shooting out many shards. She shot out a shard towards him.

He dodged it skillfully; making sure none of it hit him. He didn't know what jutsu this was, but if it was coming from this woman, he'd take no chances. He might die if he even thinks about underestimating her.

He shot off another ki blast at her, watching as she dodged it. Naruto barged in with multiple clones, trying to attack her. It didn't help that Black Zetsu was taunting them the entire time. He was getting annoying, just hiding under her sleeve and making stupid, snide comments.

Bardock huffed, watching as Naruto fought the goddess. In his mind, he knew how this would end; he just didn't know how to piece it all together since he was still missing the middle. It was hard to land an attack on her since she was able to dodge everything so expertly. As long as he, Naruto or Sasuke could land another hit on her, he'd be able to shoot off his blast and kill her.

He growled, charging at Kaguya. He swiped at her causing her to sidestep. Naruto's clone threw a punch, but she simply threw one of her shards, killing it. Sasuke tried getting his black flames on her, yet she kept extinguishing them easily.

Bardock snarled, feeling his ki grow. He roared loudly, feeling it shoot out of him from all angles. He had hoped Kaguya got caught in the blast. When the light died down, Kaguya was being held down by several of Naruto's clones.

"Let's do this," Naruto shouted, standing next to Sasuke. Using their powers of Yin and Yang from Hagoromo, they charged up a large blue ball that crackled from the intense chakra coming from it.

Bardock grunted, contorting back into his regular form. He panted, holding his hand out to his side. He gathered his ki and watched as the bluish-white ki blast formed over his palm. He laughed breathlessly, feeling the cool wind nip at his skin and sweat.

"You're going down, Kaguya," He said, feeling the blast charge to his maximum. "Get ready to die!"

He shot his hand out, firing the blast, "FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!"

"CHIDORI-RASENGAN BLAST!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke shot off their jutsu.

Kaguya caught the blasts in her hands, being able to only hold off the chidori-rasengan since it was made out of chakra. She would've been able to warp the reality they were in if it wasn't for Bardock's blast and Naruto's clones holding her.

Bardock pumped more of his ki in the blast, hearing her screeches scratch at his ear drums. "We almost got her," Naruto shouted over the roars of their attacks. "We just gotta make it stronger."

Bardock grunted, forcing more of his ki into the blast. He could do this. Everyone one was counting on him; just like always. He was going to save the shinobi world with Naruto and Sasuke.

"_I believe in you, Bardock-kun."_

"_You're the strongest in the universe, Bardock. You can take him on."_

"_If there's anyone who can beat him, it's you, Bardock."_

"_I'm proud of you, son."_

"_I love you, Bardock."_

Bardock shouted, using all his power in the blast. Naruto cheered triumphantly when he heard Kaguya's cries of anguish. They were so close now. They just needed to keep going.

Kaguya cried out with Black Zetsu shouted obscenities at the fighters. It wasn't long before the blast disintegrated the annoying waste of space and obliterated Kaguya.

The three warriors panted harshly, killing their attacks. Naruto grinned widely, his teeth shining like the snow falling around them. He laughed happily, pumping his fists, "WE DID! THE WITCH IS DEAD!"

He shook Sasuke's shoulder as the Uchiha shook his head, his lips twitching bemusedly. Naruto tittered happily, running to Kakashi, Obito and Sakura as Gohan dropped them next to the three. He gathered Sakura in a hug, swinging her around, "Did you see that, Sakura-chan?! It's over, she's dead."

"Baka!" Sakura protested, but couldn't help the wide, relieved smile at Naruto being okay and the war finally being over. It was like a weight off their shoulders.

Naruto chuckled, setting her back on the ground. He dropped out of his Sage of the Six Paths state, sighing happily. Bardock shook his head, smiling at his father who handed him his red headband.

He tied it on and stretched, taking a mental note that the air suddenly got colder since he was now only wearing boxers instead of being covered head to toe in fur. "We better get back to the others. They need to get free from the Infinite Tsukuyomi." He put two fingers to his forehead, "Come on, everyone. Let's get back."

"Are you sure you have enough ki to do that?" Gohan asked as everyone put their hands on the time traveler's back. "I was surprised that you had enough ki to even come back into the fight."

Bardock smirked, "You doubt me, Papa?"

"Never," Gohan chuckled, ruffling his son's hair and keeping his hand on his head.

Using instant transmission, they were back to the now quiet battlefield. Obito stepped forward, turning to them, "We better hurry. They haven't been there long and since Kaguya's dead, it will be a slower process to turn them into Zetsus."

Sasuke sat on the floor, setting his head on his hand. Bardock glanced up at the pale shinobi, "How long do you think that will take?"

"Not long," Obito replied, staring at the cocoons on the trees. "Since I've known almost everything about this plan, it should be easy."

Bardock nodded, "That's good. So let's-" He cut himself off, falling on his back.

Sakura, Kakashi and Obito stared at him in alarm while Gohan grinned, "I was wondering when this was going to set it."

Their stares slowly turned into ones of disbelief as the boy slept peacefully in front of them. Sakura shook her head, "Well, let's get going, Naru-" She gaped at the blond who was also asleep, his hand resting on his stomach and snoring lightly. She growled, shaking her fist at him, "Naruto! I get that you're tired, but you can at least help. Sasuke-kun isn't asleep and he fought just as much as you."

Gohan frowned, "Sakura-san, Sasuke was asleep way before them." They all turned their gazes to Sasuke who, like Gohan had said, was sleeping peacefully next to the other boys. The older half saiyan smiled, "I think we should just go. They've tired themselves out with all this fighting and they deserve a little rest."

Sakura shook her head once more with a small smile and walked with Kakashi, Obito and Gohan to the cocoons. The three warriors continued to sleep peacefully under the moon's light. All in a day's work, Gohan thought to himself, glancing back at the boys.


	22. The End of the War

**Chapter 22**

Soon, everyone was out of the cocoons thanks to Gohan, Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito. They had to convince the disorientated ninjas not to attack the former rouge man. The shinobi were now trying to bring their bearings back while Sakura relayed the information of what had happened after the Infinite Tsukuyomi to Tsunade.

Goku yawned, rubbing his eyes as he, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta walked up to Bardock's sleeping form, "They must've gotten into a big battle after we got caught." He whined, flailing his arms, "I wanted to fight. That's not fair."

"Me too," Trunks and Goten cried in dismay.

Vegeta grunted, gritting his teeth, "I can't believe that I got caught in that stupid jutsu. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku nudged his fellow saiyan. "What was your dream about?"

Vegeta huffed, looking away, "I didn't have a dream. I never do. A stupid jutsu can't make me have a dream."

"I had all the toys in the world," Goten mumbled sadly.

"All you can eat buffet," Goku sobbed into his hands pathetically. He'd never get that ever again. They served him thousands of times and he never got full. It was such delicious food.

Trunks shook his head, glancing at his father, "I don't have dreams either."

Gohan's eyebrow twitched irritably, "What is wrong with you guys?"

They all continued to stare at the boys who slept in front of them. Goku rubbed his thoughtfully, "I wonder what Bardock would dream about if he got caught in that jutsu."

Gohan crossed his arms, frowning, "The weird thing is was that he was supposed to be caught in the jutsu. The only ones that were protected from it were me, Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, Naruto and Sasuke. Madara and Obito had some kind of immunity like the four Kages did."

"So why didn't he get stuck in those cocoons?" Vegeta questioned angrily. Why was this brat always three steps ahead of him? He got caught in the jutsu as did Bardock but the young half saiyan was able to break it. The saiyan prince took some comfort that Goku got caught in the jutsu as well.

Gohan shrugged, gazing at his slumbering son, "Don't know. He even came back to the battle even more energized than before. He defeated Kaguya with a blast I had never seen before too."

Goku sighed, "I think we should get some sleep. Even though we were in that slumber, I'm still too tired to do anything. After that, I'm sure everyone will be energized to do anything."

"That sounds like a good idea, Dad," Gohan nodded, following the other saiyans to the medical tents where they were giving out sleeping bags.

Everyone was too exhausted to try and move back to the villages. Goku didn't have enough ki to send them all with instant transmission and Bardock wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

…

The shinobi of the world stared at the sight before them in a bit of disgust and disbelief. Never in their life had they seen a person eat like this. The saiyans were devouring the food that had been presented to them with abandon. The ninjas were just glad they were advised to get their food before the aliens.

Naruto was trying keep up with the saiyans, stuffing his face with as much meat and rice he could. He had only got to eat a few bowls of ramen before Sakura smacked his head and told him to save some for the rest of the shinobi. He whined loudly but continued to eat everything else with the other bottomless pits.

An hour later, the black holes sighed in delight. "That was delicious," Goten muttered happily, laying his head down on his arms.

Bardock grinned, stretching his arms above him, "I wish I could get some more, but almost everyone is staring. I feel kinda bad for eating so much."

"They should be grateful," Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms. "We just saved their world. They should at least praise us with more food."

Goku nodded enthusiastically, holding an empty bowl in his hands, "I agree with Vegeta. It would be great to eat some more."

Naruto laughed nervously, "I'd agree with you too, but I can feel Sakura-chan's glare at my back and I don't want her to do anything to hurt me. I'm still recovering from the whole thing."

Bardock crossed his arms over his still bare chest, "I think we should get a change of clothes. I'm getting a bit tired of waltzing around in my boxers the entire time. I don't have any extra clothes with me now."

The rest of the males looked upon their appearance, seeing their ripped and haggard clothing. Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head, "I was wondering why it was so cold."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, trying to fix what he could of his saiyan armor, "The brat's right. We should get some clothes when we leave here. I didn't think the war was going to be so harsh, so I didn't bring any extra clothes."

"Me neither," Trunks spoke, picking at his gi. When he was called upon by West Kai, he thought everyone would be weak so just jumped in the fight. No way did he think people here would be stronger than his dad.

Bardock stood up, wrapping his tail around his waist, "I'm going for a walk. Maybe I can find someone who's got extra clothes." They all watched as he walked out of the mess hall tent and outside.

.

Luckily, some people did have some clothes and in his size. They gave him the same pants and dark blue shirt that the shinobi of Konoha were wearing, much to his dismay. As he walked back, he heard someone sniffling. He blinked, turning his head to the source.

He frowned, walking over to Hinata who was wiping the tears that streamed down her face. "Hi," He spoke softly, trying not to startle her.

Hinata hiccupped, turning to him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She tried to smile at him, "Oh, hello, Bardock-kun."

Bardock bit his lip, clenching his fists, "I'm sorry about what happened with Neji-san. I wished I could've saved him, but he-"

"I know," Hinata replied lightly. He glanced up at her and noticed her eyes regarding him reassuringly. "Neji-niisan was just doing what any of us would've done. We all were fighting for each other, and his will made us stronger."

Bardock nodded, sitting next to her. He turned his gaze forward and grinned slightly when he saw Naruto talking enthusiastically with Sakura who was trying to check on her patients. He heard Hinata sniffle again and realized what it was all about.

"You like him, don't you?" Hinata snapped her gaze towards the half saiyan. Said saiyan smiled, "Yeah, that's a whole lot of unrequited love right there. I know exactly what you're going through."

He continued to watch as Sakura smiled at Naruto as the blond kept talking to her, flailing his arms in demonstration. He chuckled a bit sadly, looking down at his hands. "Where I come from, there's this girl I really like, but she's already in love with someone else. I told myself if she was happy, then I'd be happy for her, but-"

"It's hard," Hinata choked, wiping her eyes once more.

"Yeah," Bardock agreed. He then began to smile, "I guess I realized though that if something's not meant to be, it's never going to happen so there's no reason to cry about it. All that means is that when you do find your meant to be, it'll make you much happier."

Hinata gazed at him widely before she heard, "Oi, Hinata!" She turned around to see Kiba waving to her, Akamaru at his side. She muttered a quick goodbye to Bardock and ran to her teammate.

Bardock shook his head, speaking to himself, "You'll find your meant to be. Everyone does some way."


	23. Back Home

**Chapter 23**

Everyone was back and safe in their villages thanks to Goku and Bardock using instant transmission to quickly get them there. The saiyans were now in Konoha where they had first originated. Goku, Goten and Trunks were excited to look around since they didn't get to before.

A few hours later, the saiyans were departing. Tsunade smiled as the villagers bowed to them, "We're very grateful we had you on our side. Thanks to you, we got to get through this very easily than we had originally thought."

Goku grinned, "It's nothing. We've been through way worse stuff than this. We were glad to help."

Gohan smiled with his father, "It's true, Tsunade-sama. Though we got here during beginning of a war, it was nice meeting you all and spending time with you."

Naruto grinned, putting his hands behind his head, "I hope you guys come here soon. I really wanted to have a spar with you since I wasn't there the first time you sparred." Sasuke, who stood a ways away, didn't say anything but looked like he agreed with Naruto.

"You betcha," Bardock laughed, putting two fingers to his forehead. "We'll have that spar when we come back to visit."

Naruto puffed out his chest, beaming proudly, "When you come back, I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Bardock grinned, bumping fists with the blond jinchuuriki, "I can't wait to see that." He waved to everyone, "Goodbye. I promise we'll be back."

The villagers of the Hidden Leaf all cheered, waving to them and saying their goodbyes. Gohan smiled, Trunks and Goten looked a little teary eyed, Goku cheered with them while Vegeta huffed. Bardock grinned and, once everyone was connected to them, sent them back to the other world.

Once there, West Kai went up to them happily, "Oh, I can't thank you enough. Please, let me-"

Bardock quickly used instant transmission to send them back to earth. Gohan frowned lightly at his son, "Bardock…"

The time traveler shrugged nonchalantly, "What? You know I don't like him."

Gohan shook his head, chuckling before going inside the house to greet his family. Goku and Goten had already run in after Trunks and Vegeta said goodbye and flew off to their home. Bardock sighed, walking into the house as well.

It felt good to be home.

…

The time traveler sat on the roof of the house, gazing out at the night sky. No moon loomed in the sky, and he felt like something was missing. He had gone years without ever seeing the moon, yet he had always seen moons on other planets. It didn't feel right seeing other moons; it was like a new experience to him.

He blinked, glancing behind him when he heard shuffling. Goku chuckled sheepishly, sitting down next to him, "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

Bardock smiled a bit before turning back to the sky, "Me either. It feels weird knowing that we don't have to fight anymore."

Goku pouted, "You're lucky. I wanted to fight that Kaguya lady, but I was caught up in that jutsu." He then scratched his cheek nervously, "I can't go to sleep because I feel like I'll never get a better dream than that."

"Grandpa," Bardock frowned. He wondered what everyone had dreamed about when they were caught in the jutsu. He himself didn't have a dream, so it made him curious as to what others dreamt about.

Goku sniffled, wiping his eyes, "An all you can eat buffet. Stuff like that only comes in the best of dreams. I knew it."

Bardock rolled his eyes, sighing. Trust his grandfather to have a dream like that. He blinked, remembering what had happened in his so called dream. He glanced at the elder male, "Hey, Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

Bardock laid his head on his hand, staring into the night sky, "Do you ever wonder what happened to your parents on Planet Vegeta? Ever wonder who they were?"

Goku lost his comedic appearance and smiled slightly, "Nah, all I ever remember is Grandpa Gohan. I know my parents died on Planet Vegeta with the other saiyans, but not once since I've found out about my heritage have I thought about them."

Bardock nodded in understanding. He smiled, remembering Gine and everything she had told him. "I'm sure they're proud of you, Grandpa. They probably wish they could be here for you."

"I hope so," Goku smiled at the sky. "I know Grandpa Gohan was proud of me. When he came back from the dead, he still taught me more things than I could've imagined."

Bardock's smile widened; Grandpa Gohan really was like the Gohan now. Kind and caring for the people he loved. The half saiyan scratched his cheek, "Your parents love you, Grandpa. You're one of the strongest people in the universe and you've saved people countless of times. I know that's not what saiyans originally were, but I'm sure they're proud of you no matter what."

Goku laughed lightly, "You talk as if you met them or something."

Bardock didn't open his mouth to tell him that he met elder saiyan's mother when he was supposed to be caught in a jutsu. He didn't open his mouth to tell him that he was the reincarnation of his father. He didn't open his mouth.

Goku sighed, standing up and dusting off his gi, "I hope they are happy; them and Grandpa Gohan. I've always fought for the good, and like you said, saiyans weren't originally supposed to do that, but hey, Vegeta does it. I may not be fighting for them, but I'm fighting for the good of the people."

"We all are, Grandpa," Bardock added. "We fight to protect."

Goku nodded, "Right." He yawned, stretching his arms, "Well, I'm gonna head back to bed. I may not have that dream again, but I can still have dreams similar to it. Goodnight, B."

"Night, Grandpa," Bardock called quietly, watching the man hop off the roof and walk back into the house.

He sighed, turning his eyes back to the stars. He smiled a small smile, "I don't know if you can hear me, Gine, but thank you. Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Kaguya. It's because of you that I had that power to keep going. Thank you so much for helping save those people."

He blushed a bit, scratching his cheek, "I know I don't know you very well because memories of my past life were stripped, but I guess somewhere in mind, I know that I love you. I just hope that one day I'll meet someone as great as you."

Someone as great as Gine. He began to think; who would ever match up to Gine now? He didn't know anymore.

Three weeks later, he went to a wedding to rekindle a friendship with the girl he had feelings for. She was close to his Gine, but like he told Hinata, it wasn't meant to be. Luckily, he got the friends he missed dearly.

That was his dream; to be with his family and friends, of both timelines, and being able to laugh freely and live in peace. That's all he wanted out of life.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bardock appeared before the gates of Konoha using instant transmission. He grinned at the leaf symbol before walking towards it. It had been a few years since he last visited and he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He didn't bother asking West Kai because he didn't want to spend another minute with that man.

He was soon stopped by two familiar ninja and he felt nostalgia bubble in his chest. "Name, sir?" Izumo asked courteously.

Bardock grinned widely, "Son Bardock. I'm a little sad you don't remember one of the saiyans who helped fight in the shinobi war."

Kotetsu and Izumo stared at him in wide eyed disbelief before laughing and gathering him in a hug, "Oi, Bardock!" Kotetsu slapped his back roughly. "Where are the others? You here by yourself?"

Bardock laughed, patting their backs as well, "Yeah. Everyone was pretty busy doing something or the other. I thought I'd come to see how you were all doing."

"We're doing pretty well," Izumo replied with a grin. "Ever since the war ended, we've been slowed down greatly." He gestured toward the Hokage tower, "You might want to go see Hokage-sama. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

Bardock patted their shoulders and ran towards the tower, "I'll see you guys later. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Bardock!"

He slowed down to a walk as he passed the same buildings he had seen when he first got there. There were more people, he thought to himself. Time must've passed by fast in only a span of his three years. He glanced at the mountain where all the Hokages faces were and let out a loud laugh that earned him a couple of stares.

…

"Hokage-sama," A shinobi entered the Hokage's office. "It seems that someone has defaced your head on the Hokage monument."

"What?" The Hokage growled, slamming their hands on the desk. They immediately flung the window open to yell at the window when they stopped at seeing the culprit. "Eh? Bardock!?"

Bardock grinned from his perch on the Hokage's head, "Yo, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, gesturing for the half saiyan to enter the office, "Get over here. I haven't seen you in years."

Using instant transmission, Bardock appeared in the office a second later. He grinned at the blond who now looked way older than before. Naruto's hair was even more unruly than before, his jaw looked more defined and his face looked like it had lost all the baby fat he had on him. His orange jumpsuit was gone and was replaced with the typical shinobi uniform plus a white robe with red flames at the bottom. His blue eyes still glowed with the same light they had all those years ago.

The half saiyan laughed, "It's good to see you again, Naruto. Or should I call you Hokage-sama now?"

Naruto snorted, waving his hand dismissively, "Nah. I always tell people to not call me that, but Sakura-chan says that people show their respect by saying it." He grinned at the other male, "Where's everyone else?"

Bardock smiled, crossing his arms, "Well, Grandpa was busy training but he did wish he could come. Vegeta, Trunks and Goten send their regards. Papa wished he could come as well, but he's taking care of my sister with Mama."

"Really?" Naruto beamed. "Gohan had a kid? That's awesome." He snickered, scratching his cheek, "He's not the only one, hehe~"

Bardock raised an eyebrow amusedly, "Really? Who'd you have a kid with?" He didn't really have to guess.

Naruto grinned smugly, putting his arms behind his head and lifting his feet onto his desk, "Sakura-chan. We have three kids now. Our last one was born 6 months ago."

"Congrats," Bardock clapped his hands with a smirk. "Anyone else get married and have kids while I was away?"

Naruto nodded, listing off all the names in his head. "Sasuke and Karin have three kids as well. Shikamaru and Ino have three. Kiba and Hinata have twins. Tenten and Lee have a daughter. Kakashi and Shizune-neechan have two as well. He named them after his late teammate Rin and Obito who passed on a year after the war. Gaara has two kids. Temari has a girl. Choji has a son. Shino's got a boy too. Kurenai's kid is all grown up. Iruka has a kid, and Konohamaru has a girl."

Bardock blinked, trying to process the information that bombarded his brain, "W-Wow. I did not expect that." He cleared his throat, smiling, "So what are the kids' names?"

Naruto gave his signature grin, "Minato is my eldest son and my first born. He's got my looks and Sakura-chan's eyes. He takes more after her though. Kushina is my only daughter and second born. She's got Sakura-chan's looks and my eyes. Baachan says she takes after me. My youngest son's name is Shinachiku. He's like a second copy of me."

He laughed as he kept going off on the names, "The Uchihas have two sons and one girl; Fugaku, Itachi and Mikoto. The Nara kids are Inoichi, Shikaku and Asuma in that order. Inuzuka's kids are Neji and Hitomi. Tenten and Lee's daughter's name is Midori. Gaara's kids are Kyo and Chiyo. Temari's girl's name is Yukiko. Akimichi's son is named Chou. Aburame's boy is Makoto. Kurenai's is Miki. Iruka's is Kenshin and Sarutobi's is Rei."

"I feel like you guys don't sleep," Bardock mumbled, shaking his head. That was certainly a lot of kids roaming around. While in Bardock's family, only his parents plus Bulma and Vegeta had a daughter, his other friends had kids as well, but nowhere near the amount Naruto had listed.

Naruto stood from his desk and dragged the other male out of the room, "Let's go say hi to everyone."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"…Don't say stupid things."

.

A while later, they were at the ramen stand where they waited for everyone to come out. Shikamaru and Ino were the first to come with their kids. The elder Nara male looked exasperated as he walked up to them, "What's this all about, Naruto? I know for a fact you still have paperwork, so why are you calling everyone here?"

Naruto grinned, patting his friend's shoulder, "There's no problem. I left a shadow clone there to take care of it. Now, I called you all here to meet an old friend." He pulled the half saiyan forward, "You guys remember Bardock, right?"

Shikamaru raised a surprised eyebrow while Ino gasped happily, "Bardock-kun. Look at you; you've grown."

Bardock blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head, "It's nice to see you too, Shikamaru, Ino-san." He smiled at the kids, "This must be Inoichi-kun, Shikara-chan and Asuma-kun Naruto told me about."

Inoichi, who was holding his mother's hand, looked almost exactly like his mother, only he had Shikamaru's eyes. Shikara, who was in her father's arms, was an exact copy of Ino and Asuma, who was asleep in Ino's arms, was an exact copy of his father. Right down to a t.

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, yeah! Ramen! I hope you're paying Naruto, since you called us here."

"Naruto, I hope you have a good explanation on why we're here."

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Hey, Naruto."

"Brat, I didn't make you Hokage so you could slack off."

"Hello, Bardock," Kakashi greeted the half saiyan with an eye smile, bouncing his daughter in his arms.

Almost everyone who didn't notice the alien stopped short, "Eh?! Bardock?!"

Bardock laughed, waving, "Hey, everyone. Long time no see."

He was then bombarded by everyone one by one. He grinned happily, trying to hug them all back. He liked welcomes like this. They always made his chest burst with as much happiness as he was willing to put in it.

This was the life he loved.


End file.
